A Lady's pride and a Gentleman's prejudice
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Period Drama AU/ Laura Roslin was blessed with a fortune and swore herself never to marry. What happens when she meets a widower and his two children who start to turn her life around? Everything is changing and soon enough they all have to ask themselves whether they are brave enough to love against all odds.
1. A truth universally acknowledged

**Space Parents (Laura Roslin/Bill Adama) have been one of my OTPs, so I decided to dedicate a** **fanfiction to them, Lee and Kara.**  
 **As I love Period Drama, I decided to set the story in early 19th century Britain. It was intended as a crossover with "Pride and Prejudice", but I decided that this might kind of overload the plot and I wouldn't do enough justice to the characters themselves.**  
 **However, if there is interest, I might write something along those lines soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BSG, nor Pride and Prejudice in case I quote, I only own my OC'S and storyline**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **A truth universally acknowledged**

 **Laura Roslin**

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."  
However, it is also a truth universally acknowledged that a woman in possession of a lot of money does not have to marry. At least that was Laura Roslin's opinion on that particular matter. It was also the answer she gave everybody who dared to ask why she had never married and had become what such a lot of people feared: An old maiden.  
Marriage had never held any appeal to her, she needed nobody to provide for her. Her status was high enough. She had the necessary connections. The only reason she would have had for changing her last name in such a manner would have been love and she had never experienced that kind of affection. By now, she was pretty sure it was all a lie, made up by people to better bear living together for the rest of their lives.

Let them run after that fleeting feeling if they wanted, but she wouldn't. She was happy right where she was, in Roslin House, London, free to meet whoever she felt like meeting. Without a disapproving husband looking over her shoulder, controlling her every move. Quite soon, the town season would end again. That suited her, there had been some rather unfortunate events that made taking a break at the countryside seem even more appealing. Additionally Laura was painfully aware that she had duties to attend at her own estates, Caprica Manor, that she could not neglect.

Even though she was a woman of society, she had always made a point in taking care of her finances herself, she knew her expences, knew her tennants, knew her investments. Her father had told her she was too smart for her own good, though she had always found that she was just smart enough to survive. It was a cruel, unforgiving world, especially towards a single woman who would not timidly back down.

Roslin grimaced when she looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she was in amazing shape with long legs and a slim waist and her teeth were still beautifully pearly white, she was getting old. Everybody could see that. Once upon a time she had been the beauty of Hertfordshire where she had grown up and the attraction of her family's seasons in Town. Now, lines started to show around her eyes and she began to be extremely grateful for the dye that covered her few newly acquired grey hairs. Vigorously she shook her head, pushing those dark thoughts away, feeling her confidence return.

Tonight, Lord Adar would host a ball and she was invited. After all the things that had happened between them lately (or rather, not happened anymore) Laura could not back off now. She had to get through this as if nothing had happened. Oh, how she despised the claws of society! Sighing she let her maid pull her hair up in an elaborate hairstyle and added the last pieces to her outfit, jewellery, a reticule and a fan. One of her servants called for her carriage. Even though she did not understand a lot about coaches and horses, she valued their use and occasionally admired their beauty. Not now though, now all her thoughts were already occupied by the prospect of the evening, mentally calculating who might be attending and with whom she would have to make smalltalk.

Hopefully the Tighs would not be there. While Miss Roslin resented him slightly for mostly getting drunk on parties like this, she was utterly annoyed by Ellen Tigh. That woman was just unbearable! She spent most of her time in London and that mostly without her husband, flirting with whoever came in her way, totally ignoring age and status. While Laura didn't perceive status as something that had to affect conversation, she felt it utterly inappropriate to throw herself at a man who could very well be her son.

Then there were Admiral Cain and his very young and very unpleasant wife. Helena was even more ambitious than her husband, rumour had it that she had used her own very influential political ties to guarantee him the post as the new Admiral. There was nothing wrong with having guts in a world that was dominieered by men, Roslin was the last one to object to that, but from what she had heard, Mrs Cain was not just tough but borderline heartless. Also she took every opportunity to jab against the older woman, seemingly jealous of Laura's own connections in politics.

A few more names floated through her mind while she was trying to slow down her quick heartbeat. Just a bit of calm before the storm was what she needed now. Outside the window of the carriage, houses rolled by until they stopped in front of a huge stately house in the very best area of London. All the windows were shining with lights and music floated towards her when she carefully stepped out of her carriage. Laura took a deep breath. Whatever the evening would throw into her way, she would conquer it. She always did.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!**

 **Up next: The Adama family arrives**


	2. First Impressions

**Welcome back to the second chapter!**  
 **Let's open up the door for a ball! I hope you like how I introduce some new characters!**  
 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the plotline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **First Impressions**

 **William Adama**

Commander William Adama was not fond of big social gatherings, but he actually despised balls. All those people dressed up and parading like peacocks, talking about nonsense, demanding the utter obedience to society's unwritten rules - it was tedious. He'd rather stay at home, read a good book or play cards with a few close friends.  
While they were entering the huge house he was trying to come up with a last minute excuse why he really could not stay, but there was nothing he could have said. Additionally he knew how important that ball was for his children who dearly loved some entertainment (Adama understood that, they were young after all) and he definitely could not let them alone in this menagery full of wolves and cougars, who were only waiting for them to do one false step. And that false step would come, he knew it for sure. Both of his children were headstrong and didn't hold back with their own opinions, especially Karolina. That girl, also known as Kara, was the bluntness in person, something that was not accepted among the people that would attend the ball. Therefore Will Adama had advised her to keep her mouth shut as much as possible and not to get drunk on the punch. Behind his back people were saying that he had messed up as a parent and that was probably true, however he did not have time to dwell on the failures of his life just now.

A servant opened the door for the little family and they entered, him first and then his son Leopold with Karolina on his arm. Thank God the room was already full of people, laughter and music so their entrance was not a remarkable thing, they only had to greet Lord and Lady Adar who were standing at the door to the main ballroom, welcoming their guests individually. William had only met Adar a few times and each time he had become more and more convinced that he did not like him at all. The London gentry all described him as charming and agreeable, though he would rather describe him as obsequious and devious. Unfortunately he seemed to be the only one with that opinion, not counting his Family. So he had decided to hold his tongue and go with the charade, smiling politely at their hosts. Only a very good observer would have noticed that the friendly expression never reached his eyes.

Inside, huge chandeliers adorned the ceiling, sending their warm light out over the room. There was so much gold around that it was nearly blinding, in the decorations on the walls, on the dishes on the buffett tables, even on the flower vases. The Adar family was showing off their wealth and not in a subtle way. Leopold excused himself to join some young officers he knew at the other end of the room while Kara stayed with Bill, longingly glancing over to the punch. Suddenly, a woman rushed towards them, dragging an older man behind her. Adama sighed innerly while his daughter atually groaned at the prospect of having to make conversation with Ellen Tigh.

"Oh here you are!", Mrs Tigh shouted delighted, nearly lifting her voice over the music, "I was so afraid you would not come! But it is such a pleasure to have you here at last!"

Kara looked away, Bill was certain it was so nobody would see her rolling her eyes. Mr Saul Tigh greeted them as well though in a more subdued manner. Him and Adama were good friends, they had served in the military together, however Karolina and him clashed at every opportunity. The curtsy the young woman performed was more than sloppy, though her father was fairly certain that it was rather a lack of skill than a lack of will. For a change.

"Mr Adama, I really have to introduce you to a lot of people here today. You will find their company most refreshing, I am sure!"

If her aquaintances tonight were of the usual kind, they were much too young women that Ellen tried to set him up with. Why was a mystery to him, she probably considered matchmaking a reasonable hobby.

"But first, let's start with a bit of who-is-who", she added cheerfully. "Over there, you can see Dr. Gaius Balter. He is a scientist, I don't know what he is doing, but it seems to be something important and he is also one of the most influential politicians nowadays. Do you see that pretty blond woman with the red dress who is standing close to her? That is Gina Inviere, daughter of a man who made a fortune in trade. Rumour has it that she is his mistress, if you look at that dress' neckline, I am very inclined to believe it."

While Kara actually seemed to listen, Bill let is gaze wander over the other guests. He hardly knew anybody, probably due to him living outside London in Kensington and also because he hardly meddled with this self-satisfied high society pack. Ellen did not seem to notice his lack of interest and went on talking.

"So over there is Admiral Cain and his wife, you might want to talk to them. She is very… spirited", she added, looking as if she just had found a stain on her yellow gown.

Adama could bet, that woman had a certain reputation, it would actually be interesting to meet her in person. His friend's wife scooted a bit closer to him so he could smell the punch on her breath.

"Over there, the woman with the brown hair, that is Laura Roslin. She would be the best catch in the whole room if she wasn't that old. But you know, a man can get money from her but never an heir. Also, nobody seems to be good enough, she has refused all of her many suitors. She doesn't care about her reputation, not at all! It is hideous! Such good breeding, so accomplished, all those political connections and then the character ruins everything!"

She sighed theatrically.

"But", Mrs Tigh added with a little evil grin, "rumour has it that she has an affair with Lord Adar. Can you believe it! Why would somebody like him take somebody like her as a mistress?"

Even though he normally couldn't be bothered to deal with gossip, Bill took a closer look at the woman in question. From what Ellen had described, he had somehow thought of an old lady with a walking stick. Instead he saw a woman that had a better posture than a lot of the younger girls, she was standing straight with a calm air of confidence around her. She was alone, a glass of punch in her hand, apparently surveying the crowd. Her profile was very appealing, those fine features and especially the slight smile that was playing around her lips. As if she had felt his look on her, Laura Roslin turned her head towards the Commander. When their eyes met across the whole room, he suddenly felt like a schoolboy who had been caúght cheating. However she seemed rather amused, simply raising an eyebrow. Then she raised her glass, as if in silent salut. In that moment, he decided he wanted to meet her. She seemed by far the most interesting stranger here.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **Up next: The first talk between Adama and Roslin**


	3. The Fine Art of Conversation

**And the next chapter is following!**  
 **I probably won't be able to keep on updating in that speed but for now, it works :)**  
 **Reviews are as always extremely appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **The Fine Art of Conversation**

 **Laura Roslin**

She had suddenly felt eyes on herself, somebody's curious look on her skin. It wasn't however that disgusting slimy kind of look, but rather a look of genuine interest, that much she could tell, even without turning around. It was that kind of look that made her tingle with curiosity and anticipation, so she couldn't resist but search the person's eyes. When Laura found the man, she was surprised. She could not even say why, but she had not expected that kind of man staring at her. With "that kind of man" she meant a man who obviously was closely aquainted with Ellen Tigh, if the way she stood next to him was any indication. Which, thinking about it again, it was probably not. He was not handsome in the usual kind of way, but there was something about him that other men did not have. She simply could not say what it was. Next to him stood a young woman, quite obviously ignored by the Tighs. As a conclusion she must belong to the strange man, but how were they related? They did not exactly look like father and daughter, his hair pitch black and hers a light blonde, but could she be his wife? There must be nearly thirty years between them, Laura wagered, but well, in this society everything was possible. Apart from being an unmarried woman.

Ms Roslin had lifted an eyebrow at the dark-haired man before, daring him to make the next move. To herself she could admit that she would be disappointed, would he not come over. Nevertheless, Laura would definitely not submit herself to Mrs Thigh's endless talk, so she would not join his group at the other side of the room. Additionally, her good manners forbid her to talk to this gentleman without being properly introduced. A shame!

Turning towards the huge buffett, she was intending to get herself a new glass of this fabulous alcoholic drink (balls were so much more agreeable if one was slightly drunk) when she nearly ran into the blonde woman she had seen before. "Excuse me!", she blurted out, more a reflex than a proper excuse, but the younger one did not seem utterly upset. Instead the girl simply smiled, an open, friendly but also slightly cynical smile that showed too much teeth for this kind of surrounding. "No harm done." Without so much of a second glance, she picked up a glass and looked towards Laura again. "So what do you think about this ball?" There was a special tone in her voice, a slight provocation, as if she was daring the older woman to say something ridiculous or stupid. The older lady's lips turned upwards even more. "You do know that you are not supposed to talk to me as we have not been introduced?", she asked, her question somewhere between real and rethorical. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth as she took another sip from her drink. Kara shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you answering then?" "Maybe because I am bored and you seem like an interesting person to talk to", Laura retorted, "that probably also answers what I do think about this party. I hope your evening has been delightful so far Miss...?"

"Miss Karolina Thrace", the young one answered, now remembering to curtsy. However, it was a rather poor affair and Roslin had to bite back a laugh. "My evening has been mostly occupied by Ellen Tigh." Her slightly disgusted face made clear what she thought of that, morphing into a wide grin when Laura nodded knowingly. "As she told me your name, Ms Roslin, I am sure we can count that as a formal introduction", she added cheekily. A handsome young man was purposeful striding towards them, stopping in front of Kara and bowing to the ladies. When the blonde merely nodded, the older woman became slightly confused. "Ms Roslin, this is my brother Leopold", Kara remembered their discussion from before. Lee bowed again, followed by the most elegant curtsy by Laura. "If you don't mind I would take my sister to dance the next set with me", he said charmingly, making her laugh. "Of course. Amuse yourself and thank you very much for this introduction Karolina", she answered, stressing "introduction" so much that it made Kara giggle and Lee look from one to the other in confusion.

While they were dancing, Laura ressumed her walk through the ballroom, chatting with some aquaintances and sucessfully avoiding Amiral Cain and his wife. Fortunately she could start a very interesting discussion about current political developments with Dr Balter, even though they often had different opinions. She also did not really like him as a person, found him narcistic, weak and vain, but he was delivering food for thought on a regular basis. After a while he disappeared into the shadows with Miss Six, but Laura was the last one to blame somebody for improper behaviour of that sort. Not when her own affair was standing over there next to some other politicians, sending her longing looks from time to time that she decided to ignore. Their time was over, she had made that clear.

Suddenly, she saw Miss Thrace coming towards her and she was not alone. Walking next to her was the interesting man from before who was still looking at her as if she was a puzzle waiting to be solved. Well, maybe she was. "Ms Roslin, may I introduce you to Commander William Adama", Karolina started, quite obviously enjoying her role. A different last name, that was interesting. Were they not related at all? Maybe this little group was a whole mystery in itself. When the man looked at her, Laura found herself lost in the most striking pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. They were the colour of the ocean, deep and soulful, they were what gave this face so much charisma. "Ms Roslin", he started, his deep gravely voice sending shivers down her spine, "I think you have already met my son Leopold and my adoptive daughter Karolina. I am sorry for any impoliteness that might have been directed at you." Laura smiled back at him, one of her rare real smiles that made her whole face light up. "Oh there is nothing you have to be sorry for, I took no offence. She is a very spirited girl, isn't she?", the woman added, looking at Kara who was dancing again with Leopold. Her dancing was a lot better than her curtsies, probably because she enjoyed it. The movements did not look as graceful and refined as the ones of a lot of other girls, but that was a matter of practice. "Oh yes, spirited indeed", he answered with a fond smile, however it was accompanied by a concerned sigh.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**  
 **Random Regency Fact:  
In Jane Austen's time, people were only allowed to talk or to dance when they had been formally introduced by a mutual aquaintance. Once aquainted, one always had to greet each other, if not it was called a "cut".**

 **Up next: Some more talk between Bill and Laura**


	4. Talking and Listening

**Thank you for all that interest in my story, this makes me so happy!**  
 **In this chapter I put some more interaction between Bill and Laura as there was less of it in the former chapter than I had intended. (Kara just came in and messed up my plans.) I hope you like this slight insight in the backstory I built up for the characters.**  
 **Laura, Bill, Lee and Kara are all slightly younger than in BSG which just has to do with society at those times and also with what I have planned for the characters in further chapters. However I kept the 5 year gap between Laura and Bill. In my version Kara and Lee have only 4 years of age difference.**

 **I also decided to add a certain date to the story - it takes place in 1803.**

 **Disclaimer: Only the storyline and my OC's belong to me. The characters unfortunately not...**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Talking and Listening**

 **William Adama**

Laura Roslin was intriguing, he could not deny that. Just a few minutes before, Kara had hurried towards him, glowing from excitement of having made a new aquaintance. It had surprised him when she had pointed out that her new "friend" was indeed Ms Roslin and that, according to his daughter, this well-bred lady had taken no offense but happily engaged in conversation. Standing closer to her, his former ideas were confirmed: She was poised, confident and attractive. While Ellen Tigh had described her as old, the Commander could not find it in him to agree. She must have been a couple of years younger than himself, maybe around forty, but it was hard to say. In a way he found the fine lines around her eyes gorgeous, they were of the kind that a person got from smiling a lot. One of those smiles had already been given to him and it had reminded him of the sun coming out after the rain. Breathtaking. Simply breathtaking.

He should not let the horses run away with him, he scolded himself, he did not even know her. If only half of what Ellen had said was true, she was far out of his league and she knew that. Also the rumours of her connection to Adar were unfortunate. It wasn't the impropriety that annoyed Adama most, it was the mystery of how somebody could choose this man as a lover at all. However, getting to know her might not be the worst idea. At least it would let the evening pass by a bit quicker, he pondered.

"Commander, I have never seen you or your children at any kind of function or soirée here in London", she suddenly started, "pray, tell me, are you new in town?"

"No, but we live a bit outside of London", he responded.

"And I take it you don't really care for big social gatherings", she added with a small smile.

How did she figure that out in such a short time? It was exceptional.

"What makes you say that?", he wanted to know, not backing down so easily.

"Well, let me think. You are a Commander, which would grant you and your family entrance to most of the parties around London, but I have never seen you at any. Also your children are definitely not used to balls like this one, or at least don't take them for granted."

It was said so friendly and without any judgement, that he could not be mad at her for delicately pointing out the flaws in Kara's behaviour.

"Remarkable Ms Roslin", he complimented her, "are you sure you really are a London lady and not a detective in disguise?"

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you Commander?", she answered, looking up at him from under her lashes.

There was something teasing and slightly flirty in her tone that made him smile back at her.

"And what about you, are you staying in town for the whole year?"

That was a question that had bothered him since Ellen had pointed her out in the beginning: What did a woman who had no husband nor children do with all her free time? He was sure that making and receiving social calls must occupy a lot of her time and the rest was probably used for shopping, evening parties of any sort and to indulge in her own accomplishments.

"Oh no!", she objected, shaking her head delicately.

Her amethyst and diamond earrings were swaying slightly, catching the light. They were matching her necklace and the light violet dress she was wearing, expensive, but in an classy understatement kind of way. She knew she had the money and so did everybody else, Ms Roslin did not have to wear a gold bar around her neck.

"I am only staying in town for the season", she explained, "usually from around October to around June. And even then I sometimes take breaks. You know, even I find London society sometimes a bit…" She vaguely moved her hand, looking for the right word. "- much", Ms Roslin finally concluded.

The Commander nodded in understanding, that was what he had felt like after ten minutes in this room. Strangely enough, her company seemed to make it better. Probably because she was distracting him.

"Anyway, the rest of the year, I am usually in Hertfordshire, an estate is not running itself. It also often requires me to drive over for a couple of weeks, especially in spring when all the repairs have to be done."

William was genuinely impressed, that woman actually seemd to hold her life in her own hands.

"Why not employ somebody who would do all this for you?", he asked curiously.

From the way her jaw tensed just for a moment he had the impression that she had heard this question far too often already.

"Commander Adama, those people in Hertfordshire are my tennants, I want to know how they are doing, that they are okay. I have a certain responsibility for their wellbeing I am afraid. I also want to have control over my fortune and I consider myself educated and reasonable enough to look after my own finances. That does not only mean how I spend my money but also where it comes from."

"Forgive me Ms Roslin, I was not intending to doubt your ability to handle finances and your tennants. I was merely curious", he apologized.

He felt as if he had unintenionally vexed her and that had not been his intention. The woman nodded curtly, but the faint smile returned to her lips.

"So you are not of the opinion that women as members of the weaker sex require male guidance in any bigger aspect of life?", she wanted to know, definitely challenging him.

"I know that a lot of men do say this, but I can't agree. Intelligence, resiliance and courage have nothing to do with their sex but with the person themself. However it is true that there are many paths that a woman can't access, though not because of her own lack of abilities but because of the restrains that society puts on her."

The woman flashed him another of her incredible smiles before putting her glass on one of the little tables at the side.

"Do you dance Commander?", she asked, her voice dripping with mirth.

"I don't dance at balls Ms Roslin", he answered.

"Neither do I", she remarked in return, but her eyes lost none of their sparkle.

Bill was not entirely sure whether she was being serious or ironic. Something like boldness suddenly swapped over him, making Adama hold out his hand to her.

"Would you grant me the next dance then?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **More Recency facts: Town Season for the high society was during the parliament season, so from around October/November to May/June.**

 **Up next: The dance**


	5. For the first time in a long time

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me incredibly happy!**  
 **I never intended to let the two dance together at this first ball, but the Storyfairy just came up and put the idea in my head. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own storyline and OC's.**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **For the first time in a long time**

 **Laura Roslin**

Surprised she looked from his face to the hand he held out to her now. What was that all about? He had made it clear that he did not dance! And she had answered that she didn't dance either! Did he want to mock her? Or challenge her? The first impulse was to decline, to play it safe, but as a lady she could not really refuse. Well, she could, but that would mean to sit out the rest of the dances as well. Would that matter? It had not mattered to her for almost fifteen years now, she had always been content with just watching others twirling around. Until now. Something in the way he looked at her made her want to throw caution in the wind and just go with it. Of course it would stir gossip, but for God's sake, she was used to that. It would also show Lord Adar that she was not crying after him but amusing herself with somebody else.

Smiling slighly, she layed her gloved hand into his, letting him lead her to join the lines already assembled. Laura was feeling strangely giddy, as if she was a young girl again attending her first ball, even though that was far from the truth. When the music started, she curtsied deeply, looking to the floor. When she raised her head, their eyes met again and she felt the same flutter in her chest than before. It was utterly ridiculous Laura told herself, they had just met! It must be the excitement of doing something unexpected, of a personal little rebellion. The music started and the couple at the top of the line began to dance, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew that she knew the steps, she had done them so often even though not recently. The last time she had been on a dancefloor had been two years ago after a small dinner party in Bath. In a slightly drunk state to be precise.

"Commander, when was the last time you danced?", she asked with a little flirty smile to show that she did not mean offence. He tilted his head, then he smiled back. "I am not telling you that Ms Roslin", he answered finally, making her surpress a grin. Soon, the couple next to them started to move and then it became their time to join in. As she had hoped, the steps were automated in her body, that gave her an opportunity to focus on the conversation. "I don't believe you", Adama stated suddenly, making her raise an eyebrow. "That you don't dance. You perform as if you did it every day", he clarified after a moment. "Thank you Sir, but I can assure you, I was speaking the truth. I rather think it is a relic of my youth, when I never missed an opportunity to be on any dancefloor. However, I am inclined to accuse you of lying as well. You seem well aquainted with steps and figures for the fact that you claim not to dance either."

The formation ripped them apart, not giving him time to answer. When they came close again, he finally responded: "I did not lie that I usually don't dance at social events, if I am forced to attend them at all. However, when Leopold, Zachary and Karolina started to be interested in dancing, they hasseled me into practicing with them." He looked a bit sad in that moment, so Laura decided not to ask further. She had the impression something had happened in this family, but it was not her business after all. Still it was interesting that he did not mention a wife and neither a governess. Ms Roslin made a mental note of inquiring about the family if the opportunity presented itself.  
"So tell me Commander", she asked instead, "what made you asking me to dance?" His eyes narrowed a bit and he seemd to choose his next words carefully. "To be honest, I don't know. But for some reason I am happy I did." Only years of training in self-control made her refrain from flushing crimson red, though Laura was pretty sure that there still was some red blush visible on her cheeks. "You are too charming Commander Adama", she responded, loving the way his name tasted on her tongue. She could see that he had a reply ready but held back in the last moment, solely smiling.  
He was smiling a lot, real smiles with sparkling eyes, but on the other hand, so was she. Born and raised in England's high society, her manners could be flawless if she wished, including polite liftings of the corners of her mouth, empty and only for show. Tonight, her expression was heartfelt and genuine, even though it was still inside the boundaries of propriety. Old habits died hard and she was stilla aware of where she was.

Time flew by and Laura became more and more convinced that he was indeed a good dancer, moving swiftly and easily for a man of his age and his figure. Adama was definitely not fat, but also not a young god such as his son. They ended up in two rows, facing each other. A bow. A curtsy. It was over. People were clapping around them and the woman was happy that they would have another dance together. Her euphoria was slightly dimmed when it was announced that they woud indeed dance a Cotillion. She did not want to change her partner so often, she wanted to keep dancing with Adama! Her mood sank even more when she discovered that the Thighs would be in her group, she could really pass on that. Judging by the Commander's expression, he felt the same, so she squeezed his hand slightly when they walked over. After all, Laura was used to polite conversation with people she could not stand. She was not so sure whether the same applied to him. It could have been worse though, as long as she did not have to dance with either Lord Adar or Admiral Cain, Laura considered herself lucky.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A bit of Information about Regency dancing:**  
 **Only a man could ask a woman to dance, not the other way round. A woman had to agree, unless she had already promised the dance to another. If she refused, manners dictated that she had to sit out the other dances for the rest of the night.**  
 **A couple usually danced two dances together. This took around an hour. A man was only allowed to ask a woman to dance two couple of dances with him, even if they were engaged.**  
 **At the beginning of the 19th century, the time in which my story is set, mostly English Country Dances were danced in long lines to suit the British ballrooms, the quadrille and the waltz were introduced in the 1810ths. In Country Dances, there are subgroups consisting of 3 couples and the dances always start and end with the men on one and the women on the other side. A Cotillion is a dance for four couples in which the partner is changed a lot.**

 **Another piece of information: Men did not wear wedding rings**

 **Up next: The Cotillion**


	6. Dancing a Cotillion

**Here we go with chapter 6 - The Cotillion.**

 **I have to thank you all so much for you reviews, all the ones I can answer via PM and also Maxy, Starbuck and all the Guests that have left the others.**  
 **As explained at the end of the last chapter, the Cotillion is a kind of dance, the 4 couples begin standing in a square.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the BSG characters**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Dancing a Cotillion**

 **William Adama**

Apparently Ms Roslin shared his mixed feelings towards Ellen, that somehow made her rise even higher in his esteem. He found the blonde woman insufferable, but for Saul's sake he put up with her. What he loved about her was a mystery to Bill, on the other hand Saul was also drunk for at least half of his life. Maybe that clouded his judgement. When his partner squeezed his hand, something like a lightning went through his body, he had the suspicion that it had been even worse had she not worn those silken gloves that went up over her ellbows. If she had felt it too, she did not show, the woman just went on walking next to him until they found their position in the square.

Saul looked at him slightly confused, while his wife's face was the picture of disbelief.

"Commander, I thought you did't dance!", she exclaimed, "Ms Roslin, how did you talk him into it?"

The woman just smiled politely, apparently not feeling like answering this question.

"She did not Mrs Tigh, I asked her to!", he stated, emphasizing the "I".

He would not let anybody think that this well-mannered lady had broken any code of conduct. Luckily the music started and he had to concentrate on the steps. Cotillions had never been his forte, quite soon he felt lost among the twirling bodies. Suddenly Ms Roslin was standing beside him, taking his hands in hers.

"First to the right, then to the left", she advised him quietly before the dance led them to move into different directions again.

He whispered a quiet "thank you" when they met again. Was he mistaken or did she actually wink at him?

Out of the corner of her eye he saw her talking to one of the other men, they seemed to be aquainted. However he observed that she kept her expression guarded, he could not say what she was actually thinking.

"Commander Adama, I never took you for somebody looking for a rich heiress", Ellen commented when she came up beside him.

It took him all of his self-control not to groan.

"Mrs Tigh, I can assure you, I am not. I merely decided to join the dance for a change", the man tried to cut the discussion short.

"Well, some female influence would do Karolina some good", she remarked rather bluntly, making him clench his jaw.

When his partner swung to his side again, it felt like a light summer breeze, lively and bright. Her dancing skills could really rival the ones of every girl and woman in the room and Bill was well aware that people were staring.

"Commander Adama, you will set the feather on fire if you keep on staring like that", she teased him lightly, refrering to the huge construct that adorned Mrs Tighs hair.

The thought of it made him chuckle, a low rumble in his chest. As soon as he turned his head further towards Roslin, a faint smell of her parfume reached his nose. Why had he not realized it before? It was not as heavy as the ones that most people of her age wore, it was refreshingly different: A bit of citrus, a bit of blossoms, jasmine if he was not mistaken. During the short time they had spent together he had understood how she had managed to break so many hearts, she really was something else.

In the back of his head, alarm bells started to ring. That woman was dangerous, she was too perfect somehow, this could not be true. He could not fall for somebody like her, a stranger, God, he could not fall for anyone! Still, she had him under her spell and at some point during the Cotillion he resigned to it. It would only be for one night anyway. As soon as the music stopped, Bill offered her his arm, leading her away towards the refreshments. He knew that this was expected, but at the same time he also wanted to get away from the other couples and their gossiping. It surprised him slightly when she declined a glass of punch, after all he had seen her drinking it before.

"If I drink another glass I will get too wobbly on my feet", she admitted, "there is nothing wrong with spicing up the evening a bit, but all within reason I would say."

That was something that Karolina still had to learn, her father pondered. In the meantime Ms Roslin had put off one of her silk gloves and snatched one of the little snacks from the table. He was silently wondering who had come up with the idea of using puffy pastry, even Ms Roslin had problems eating them.

"It is simply impossible having these with dignity, but I love them too much", she remarked, flicking crumbles of her gown.

Even this random gesture looked elegant, how could this be? He realized there was still something stuck at the corner of her mouth and he resisted the urge to brush it away.

"Your mouth", he uttered, mentally slapping himself for his lack of finesse.

With her finger she made it disappear before putting her glove back on.

"Thank you", she answered politely but not unfriendly.

Then she looked across the dance floor.

"Your daughter looks bored", she remarked and Bill found that the woman was right.

"She does not know enough people and I think whatever you said to her earlier refrains her from blowing up conversations."

"I did not intend to spoil her evening", Ms Roslin answered a bit apologetically, "I simply wanted to protect her from mean comments."

"And I am grateful for that."

Suddenly, his companion seemed to recognize somebody.

"Commander, would you oppose if I introduced Miss Thrace to some friends?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The parfume Laura is wearing is modelled from "Chanel: Mademoiselle". Her dress is the same colour as the silk top she is often wearing under her suit during BSG season 1 and 2.**

 **Up next: More introductions**


	7. More Introductions

**Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing !**

 **I am happy to introduce one more BSG character and a few OCs including my favourite supporting OCs so far (Isabelle and Violet).**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OC's and storyline**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **More Introductions**

 **Laura Roslin**

Laura was happy when he did not oppose to her little mingling into is own family business. Matchmaking was not something she performed as a sport, but she had the impression that Karolina needed some more friends, bluntly spoken. Pulling slightly on Adama's arm, the woman lead him towards his daughter who was standing on the side, playing absentmindly with her fan. Smirking, the girl looked up when they came nearer. Was it because she was on his father's arm? Laura decided not to read too much into it.

"Miss Thrace", she said lightly, "I would not move my fan like this. It's giving the officer over there the wrong signals." She hoped she did not sound as patronizing as she felt in that moment, after all it had not been her intention. For goodness sake, she was not her mother! However Kara's fan language had been flirty without meaning It, something that could be misinterpreted very quickly in this kind of society. Under the Commander's disapproving look she felt herself shrink a little, something unusual for her. She shot him an apologizing look before directing her gaze again at a speechless Karolina. "If you like, there is a family that would be happy to meet you", she explained.

The young woman nodded, suddenly seeming a bit insecure. Smiling reassuringly, Laura put the girls hand on her own ellbow, leading her in the direction of the entrance. It was as if she could feel Adama's eyes on her back, making her belly coil funnily. A new family had just arrived, a couple together with two young men and a girl about Miss Thrace age. While the oldest man had great resemblance to whom must be the father, the younger gentleman had his mother's light blonde hair and freckles. The girl was a mix of both parents, fine features with dark brown, curly hair. As always when she was in public, her eyes were lightly widened, taking in her surrounding as if looking for a possible escape route.

All smiled when they saw Laura coming towards them, the men and the girl bowed and curtsied deeply while the mother kept it more basic, rather a slight bob than a proper greeting. Ms Roslin did not mind, after all they were close friends who called each other by their Christian names if not in public. "Mr and Mrs Agathon, may I present to you Commander Adama and Karolina Thrace", she started cheerfully.

A minute after the introductions were over, the Commander and Mr Agathon were already engaged in a lively conversation. From what Laura could hear without listening too intently, the topics were ships and see conditions. No wonder, one was probably in the Royal Navy and the other one deeply involved with the East India Company. Agathons had lived nearly six years on the Indian subcontinent before coming back to London, Laura had missed them greatly during that time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the boys excused themselves, while Karolina and Violet Agathon kept standing next to each other, silent and slightly uncomfortable. The dark-haired girl was incredibly shy, but after a time her education and hope to please her parents overwhelmed her fear and she tentatively started to talk.

Her mother looked over, utterly proud and Laura smiled knowingly. Isabelle adored all of here five children, even though they were not the easiest to raise, for various reasons. Married in a very early age she had grown to love her husband after some time, it was one of the happiest marriages Roslin knew. Maybe love existed after all, for some people at least. Still she was also aware that the chance for it was not that big, another reason for her to stay single.

Suddenly the blonde lady took the other one on the arm and steered her away, a bit further into the shadows. Just when Laura wanted to complain, she understood the reason: Admiral Cain had joined the gentlemen, his wife close to him. Thanks to heavens for a friend like Isabelle - charming, funny and absolutely loyal.

"Now my dear, tell me, who is this commander?", her friend wanted to know. Laura tried to play it down, it was not as if anything had happened. Or so she told herself. "I don't really know Isabelle, I think he is part of the Royal Navy and I know that he lives outside London. I would guess maybe Kensigton as he does not seem too fond of the high society here. He is acquainted with Saul and Ellen Thigh." Her partner coughed, it was her way to show her displeasure about the woman. Isabelle might enjoy a bit of gossip as well as any fine lady, but Mrs Thigh was too much even for her. "Who is the blonde girl who is talking to Violet?" "It is his adoptive daughter", Laura explained, "she is as forward as Violet is introverted." Isabelle gave her a look. "So you would call it a lack of manners?" The shrug she got was answer enough, still Mrs Agathon made no move to interrupt the girls' conversation.

"Rumour has it that a certain connection does not exist any more", Isabelle probbed finally, aiming for what she knew was a weak spot in Laura's armour. "Yes, I deemed it better that way", she responded. They were in the middle of a crowded room, she would not publicly discuss the ending of her relationship with a married man. It only had happened a couple of days ago and she was not ready to talk about it yet, she had to make sense of her own feelings first. Also she was attracted to Adama in a irrational, ridiculous way, that she could admit to herself, but she had the suspicion that it might only be due to the emotional whirlwind she was in at the moment. A fleeting crush - yes, that was what she was feeling. Judging by the looks he had given her earlier, she might have blown any possible chance anyway.

* * *

 **So here we go - a slight set-back for their relationship**

 **Random Recency facts:  
-There was something called "fan language", that means ladies used their fan as means of communication by giving signs.  
-It was not unusual to arrive late as there were other things that could be attended first before going to a ball.**

 **Up next: Bill's point of view and Helena Cain**

 **The next updates might come a bit delayed as I have to put a lot of research into it to get historical facts as accurate as possible. I will still try and update at least every second day.**


	8. Ballrooms and politics

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**  
 **This chapter took me a lot of time because of the historical research. Dates and facts are as accurate as possible.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE to avoid confusion: In the British Navy, Commander is lower than Captain, therefore Lee is only a Lieutenant here.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my own story line and my own characters.**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Ballrooms and politics**

 **William Adama**

Bill was annoyed, utterly annoyed with this beautiful, intriguing creature and he decided that he had been fooled. He had thought that she was different from all the other high society ladies, but she was just the same, secretly praising her own so called superiority over him and his family. Not even the spark she had lightened somewhere within him could made up to that - she had already crushed it under the heels of her undoubtedly very expensive shoes. What was she thinking? Introducing Kara to this picture perfect Agathon girl, just to make his beautiful daughter feel bad? For the millionth time he cursed the code of conduct, he would have loved to give her a piece of his mind right here right now and tell her outright what he thought. It pained him that he could not even get his daughter out of Miss Agathon's claws as her father and the Cains demanded his attention.

While he tried to follow the conversation, he noticed that Leopold and the older Agathon boy had joined the couple. His son seemed to ask the girl something and she looked at her brother, as if looking for help. Only when he nodded reassuringly she let Lee lead her to the dance floor.

"Commander, what is your opinion on what is happening in India at the moment?", Amiral Cain ripped him out of his thoughts, "I am well aware of Mr Agathon's position, but what about you?" Bill had made up his mind weeks ago and had also discussed it a lot with Leopold, but the Admiral was not somebody who accepted other peoples' points of view easily, on the contrary. If rumours were true, then he usually disagreed and he disagreed very loudly. Maybe the saying did apply to him - dogs that barked didn't bite. But on the other hand, how would someone who did not bite back aquire the post of a rear admiral? Adama had the feeling that the reason was standing right in front of him, dressed in a dark blue gown. A panther was the only image that came to his mind when he looked at her - elegant, cunning and ready to brutally strike in the right moment.

" I consider stationing 6,000 of our men permanently there with the Peshwa a debatable move", Bill started, "as we soon might need all of our men here. Napoleon is shaking his fists on the other side of the Channel. We are on the edge of war gentlemen, I am sure of that." Yes, he was sure of it and he hated it. He had seen enough pain and death, heard enough gunfire, he didn't need it anymore. War was always a risk and he had always been willing to take it - but for some reason he was not ready for his son to go. "If you would excuse me for a moment", Mrs Cain spoke up, her voice cold. When she curtsied and disappeared into the crowd, the commander tried to focus again on the two men in front of him. "Addington has given them an ultimatum. Do you think Bonaparte will act on it?", Mr Agathon asked. He only got an annoyed growl from the admiral. "Addington is a weak idiot! The way he handled Amiens - that's what brought us into this situation. He can go to hell as far as I am concerned!" William was slightly taken aback, he had never dared to speak like that in the middle of a ballroom.

Suddenly Mrs Cain emerged again, Mrs Agathon and Ms Roslin trailing behind her. The later looked as if she had bitten on something sour and he quickly wondered if it had anything to do with himself. He should not worry about it, he decided then. Apparently, the panther had heard the last words when they joined the circle. "Ms Roslin, pray, now please tell us what you think about Henry Addington", she probbed, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "I think the whole situation, and I mean being in a conflict with France, is so very unfortunate", she answered calmly, though he could see that she had to work hard to keep herself together. Apparently Cain had somehow gotten under her skin. It was also obvious that she was avoiding the question, what reasons could she have for that?

"Well, yes Ms Roslin, but that is not what I meant. What do you think about Abbington as a person? After all, you are so very experienced in the interaction with politicians", the other woman answered, making him raise an eyebrow. After what Ellen had hinted about Rolin and Adar he should not be surprised that now somebody suggested that she entertained relationships to other politicians, but it somehow still bothered him more than he cared to admit. "I am sorry to disappoint you Mrs Cain, but I am not closely enough aquainted with him to be a judge of his character", she tried to settle the affair once and for all. Her contestant seemed not satisfied, she obviously tried to land another blow. "So you are of the opinion that we should not fight at all? We have the best Navy in the world, that French dwarf is nothing against England!"

Searching for approval, she looked into her audience's faces. Mrs Agathon was silent, but she did not move away from Roslin, as if she was guarding her back. Mr Agathon simply stood there, seemingly a bit lost for words as well. Bill had the impression that he was great with facts and figures, but come woman and her words laced in double meanings, he did not know how to cope with it. The Admiral stared at his wife adoringly as if she had just hung the moon in the sky. And Ms Roslin - she was radiating anger, hot like the sun and he was afraid he would burn his fingers if he came too close. Depite all the annoyance he felt towards her, he would have loved to get her out of this room and somewhere quiet where he could listen to her real opinion. Other people might say women had no place in politics and war, but William Adama was not so sure.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Random historical facts:**

 **\- The Treaty of Bassein was a pact between the British East India Company and Baji Rao II, the Maratha Peshwa of Pune (Poona). It was signed on 31 December 1802 after the Battle of Poona. It played a part in the dissolution of the Maratha Empire, this let the East India Company gain territories in west India in 1818.**  
 **\- Britain declared war at France on 18 May 1803. Even after the Treaty of Amiens, no durable peace had been restored, they argued about Malta, France still interfered with Britsh trade, the French did not vacate the occupied Holland etc.**  
 **\- Henry Addington was the Prime Minister 1801-1804. He was basically kicked out of office and William Pitt the Younger became the new Prime Minister. 1803 Addington was married while Pitt had next to nothing to do with women, there were rumours about homosexuality but they were never confirmed.**


	9. Challenged

**Heya back you all and thank you for reading up to this chapter!**

 **Laura's as well as Bill's ideas about war and service might differ a bit from the original BSG at this point, but I tried to make it still believable. Most of their motivations will be revealed in time.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but the next one will be following as soon as possible!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except storyline and OC's**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Challenged**

 **Laura Roslin**

In that moment, she could have smacked Helena Cain in the face. With her fan. Hard. Firstly, she was insinuating again that Laura had had affairs with basically any politician of name in England, which was not true. Then she had accused her of being unpatriotic and unsupportive of the English military, which was also not true. She might not be the first one to wave an Union Jack, but when it came down to it, she still prefered their Kingdom to any other in the world. Of course her opponent used a clever strategy, portraying her as indifferent would make her look bad in front of a Navy man such as Adama. She knew she should not bother too much about his opinion, but at least Laura wanted to show the commander that she did think for herself.

"No Mrs Cain, this is not what I am saying. I simply mean that war should be the last option, if any diplomacy fails. Our people must be protected, I agree. As for the Royal Navy, from what I have heard they are exceptional and have been recruiting a lot. But deeming it unbeatable would be hubris." While the dark-haired woman was silent, undoubtedly planning her next attack, the commander raised his voice. "Ms Roslin, I have to agree with you in one point. Our odds are quite favourable, but nevertheless we have to be carefull." It was oddly reassuring that he backed her. A political discussion with him might be tempting, but the prospect of having the Cains right there next to her all the time quickly put her off. She better got away before that horrible woman could start to provoke her again. On the upside, at least Cain could not talk behind her back while she was still standing here. The perfect solution would be to get Mr Adama dancing again, but that would very likely not happen.

"So what do you think about Vice Admiral Nelson?", Albert offered. Inwardly Laura stomped her feet, Nelson was probably the worst topic that could have been brought up. Mrs Cain would know more than a thousand ways to exploit it for her purposes. To her surprise, the commander started to speak. "The tactical decissions he has made so far have been exceptional, any rank he has, he has earned. He is one of the best commanding officers that I have ever met." Even Mr Cain did not seem to have any objections against this statement, he nodded. "Ms Roslin, aren't you aquainted with him? And with Lady Hamilton?", Helena interfered. Now Laura knew that she had to try and keep the ball as low as possible. "I think acquainted is an exaggeration, I have simply met him on a few occasions. Most of the things I know about him are either from the newspapers or what other people have told me. And yes, I know Sir William Hamilton and Lady Hamilton."

"That Lady, she is something else from what I have heard", Mr Cain remarked, much too loudly for Laura's taste, "but you women, you wave nets with your words and capture us poor men in it!" Helena tilted her head, smiling evilly. "However, there are always the ones who overestimate their abilities." The look she gave Laura was so pointed that Adama couldn't have possibly missed it. "That might be true", she answered, "but you know what can happen to somebody who challenges another weaver." It gave her some satisfaction that even the so accomplished Helena needed a moment to understand the deeper meaning of her words. While the black-haired women pressed her lips together in anger, Laura intended to say her goodbyes and leave the battlefield with a temporary victory.

Suddenly, her eyes locked with Commander Adama's, soft grey-green and striking blue holding onto each other. She felt as if she gravitated towards him and at the same time was pushed further and further away. Giving him a last small smile, she turned around and left.

Only when she was sitting in her carriage on the short way home, she could breathe freely again, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Racing from anger, from confusion and from a feeling she could not quite place and definitely did not want to think about. It was clear that she was already in far to deep, but somehow she could not regret it. This evening had made her feel more alive than all the last months in London.

* * *

 **Random fact:**  
 **"Hubris" is a word of Ancient Greek origin and describes either extreme/foolish pride or overconfidence (in a dangerous context). The "weaving challenge" between Cain and Roslin is also a reference to Greek mythology: There is a story about a woman called Arachne who challenged the goddes Athena to a weaving contest. Most sources say that Arachne won, but Athena ripped the tapestry to shreds and turned Arachne into a spider. In this context Laura basically calls Helena a spider.**

 **Random historical fact:**  
 **Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson was a very popular figure at that time. If you want to know about his life in detail, Wikipedia will be happy to help ;) I will just note down the facts that are important for the story. He was successful, used new tactics and he was married, but had a very public affair to Lady Hamilton (I could also write a whole essay just about her). She was a former actress, model and also politically influential, as she was for example friends with the Queen of Naples.**

 **Up next: Bill has to cope with the aftermath of the ball**


	10. In the Aftermath

**Thank you so much for reading my story so far, I had never dreamed of that kind of positive response to what I am writing!  
** **To Starbuck: They will see each other again. More or less soon. :)  
P** **lease let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and my storyline.**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **In the Aftermath**

 **William Adama**

During the whole night, William Adama couldn't get her out of his mind, her being Laura Roslin. The way she danced, talked, looked at him… he knew he should not behave like that, but he could not help it. The memory of those grey-green eyes and her real, genuine, radiant smile would not vanish.  
"Papa, can I call on Miss Agathon?", Kara asked at breakfast the next morning, making him raise an eyebrow. "Miss Agathon? Why her?", he wanted to know. After the events from the night before that was the last thing he had expected to hear from his daughter. Karolina shrugged her shoulders. "At first, I thought she was horribly awkward, but I think she is just shy. Maybe she won't be so bad if I get to know her. Papa, I want to get out of the house a bit more! And also, Miss Agathon is the only person I have met who would discuss Turner with me!"

The commander shook his head slightly. Maybe he had to be grateful to Ms Roslin after all. Maybe. Unfortunately, Kara was right, she had to meet more people eventually. He knew that he would not be around forever and with Lee being a Navy officer his son's future was anything but certain. "Alright, if you want we can go this afternoon", he agreed, still a bit reluctantly. The young woman gave him a grateful smile before resuming eating her breakfast.

As usual, they spent the whole morning with the horses, riding out over the meadows around Kensington. It was something they had always done, even when Carolanne had still been alive and complaining about it. Other families might go to church on Sunday mornings but they rather let the wind blow through their hair, free from any restrain that others might want to put on them. Although Bill had the slight suspicion that Kara would have liked to go to a church service from time to time, she had never brought it up in conversation, so him and Leopold hadn't mentioned it either.

"And another win for me!", Kara hollered when she reached the old oak that marked the edge of their property first. "I still don't think it is fair!", Lee argued as usual, "you are much lighter than me, of course Starbuck is faster then!" "Or I am simply the better rider brother dear!", the girl sassed back, "after all, Apollo is taller than Starbuck and has longer legs!" Adama had to grin at his children's' petty arguments, it had been that way since they had first started riding. Kara was undoubtedly the better rider but Lee had a hard time accepting it." "Leopold Adama, being a grudging looser does not make you look like a gentleman!", he chastised his son, though with some amusement in his voice. When he heard Karolina snicker he turned towards her. "And bragging is not something a lady should do!"

Frowning, she held his gaze. "Now you sound like Ms Roslin!", she commented, rolling her eyes, "like a totally sensible adult!" Suddenly very interested, he tilted his head. "So that is what you think about her?", he inquired. "I think, that you think that there is something about her", she responded dryly, bringing her chestnut gelding to stand next to his grey stallion. William Adama looked at her severely. "You know very well that any other father would not allow their child, especially their daughter, to say something of that kind." Totally unimpressed, she looked back at him. "It doesn't make it less true, does it? After all, you danced. I have never seen you dance at any ball we ever attended." Sometimes the father wondered whether he had been too loose concerning his children's upbringing. Perhaps if he had been more conservative, Kara would have an easier time fitting in into society. But it was too late now, wasn't it? Or maybe not? After all, Laura Roslin had not hesitated pointing out flaws in his daughter's behaviour on the spot, apparently leaving a lasting impression. The same could probably be done for Lee, big time. However, did he really want this? No, he did not want somebody to constantly criticise his offspring. The life in the Navy would teach Leopold enough, as it had done for himself all those years ago and the girl would learn eventually. At least he hoped so.

"What about a race back?", his son asked, already urging Apollo into a fast trot. Not wasting a second, Starbuck went after him. As he did not want to be beaten by either of the two again, the commander set Husker into a canter. He knew he could never pass them by now, they were already too far away, so he changed his direction, using the path on the other side of a little group of trees. Not too surprisingly, his tactics payed off and he reached the gate before the others, a satisfied smirk playing around his lips. It was good to win from time to time, he could admit it to himself.

That afternoon, Kara needed a lot longer to get ready than she usually did. Bill knew she was not a vain girl, but apparently she wanted to make a good impression on Miss Agathon. Or maybe rather on one of her brothers? After all, he had seen her talking quite animatedly with the older one of the men. He decided not to ask her yet but rather observe her behaviour, that would probably be more revealing than blunt confrontation.

When Lee announced that he would stay at home, William was not surprised, after all the father had quite a clear idea of what his son would be up to while they were gone. He did not entirely approve, but neither could he say that he disapproved. That was why they kept it an open secret, everybody knew about it but nobody mentioned it.

* * *

 **Random historical fact:  
** **William Turner (not from Pirates of the Caribbean) was a British artist, one of the most important of the Romantic period in England. He is mostly known for his paintings of scenery and water. He was especially good at capturing mood and light.**

 **Well, Apollo, Starbuck and Husker ended up being horses and there will be more. Anyway, I am not telling you their names yet! :)**  
 **And what is Lee doing while they are away? Maybe you can guess…**

 **Up next: Laura's feelings and thoughts**


	11. Thoughts and Inner Conflicts

**Back with chapter 11!**  
 **This is more a little filler, but I really wanted to show Laura's feeling the day after the ball.**  
 **The next proper, big chapter is coming soon. Thank you all so much for your comments!**

 **To Starbuck: Also you are right about the eye color, I changed it to grey-green.**

 **To Guest: Yes Bill is already smitten with her. Even though he doesn't want to.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the BSG characters**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Thoughts and Inner Conflicts**

 **Laura Roslin**

If there was one magic power Laura really wanted to have, it would be the ability to look into peoples' minds and find out what they felt, what they thought, what made them do what they did. Right now, she would have loved to know what William Adama thought of her. And Karolina Thrace. Which was a girlish thought that she wanted to push away as far as possible, but that somehow did not work. She could call on them and find out, maybe apologize. But apologize for what? For stopping the girl from humiliating herself? If Karolina was her daughter, she would have been grateful if somebody had pointed out an embarrassing detail like that. At least she thought so. It wasn't as if she had ever been in that situation.

Talking about the current military situation with Adama however was something she would really like to do, but it was no reason for a social call, at least not for a woman. Politics were no place for a lady, or at least not openly. Behind the scenes, they could have a certain power and influence, but hardly anybody would admit that. Roslin could only hope they would run into each other again. It was unlikely, especially as she would leave for Hertfordshire so soon, but it was nevertheless possible.

At the same time, she was aware that meeting him at all might not be the best thing that could happen to her. He had confused her and confusion was not good for the things that she did. Laura was definitely not looking for a husband and she did not have the feeling that he was the type of man who would agree to an affair. Also, being close to him would very likely not bring any advantage. She could do better with at least two men she knew. Problem was, she was suddenly not at all motivated to pursue any relationship with them any further. Hopefully it was just a mood, especially after ending things with Lord Adar. Getting out of London and to the countryside was definitely a good plan and she would worry in October when the new season in Town would start for her.

To distract herself, she wondered whether she should call on Isabelle but decided against it. Her friend would probably ask again for details about Adama. Even though Mrs Agathon knew nearly anything about Laura's aims and motivations, she still tried to set her up with nice guys from time to time. The brown-haired woman always refused. Those gentlemen deserved someone who had a serious interest in them, a sweet, devoted wife. Laura was polite. Yes. She was caring about the people who meant something to her. Yes. Still, sweet was not a word she would use to describe herself. Sweet implied innocent. And even though she was not what Helena Cain implied her to be, Laura Roslin was far from innocent.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next: Bill's and Kara's social call**


	12. The Picture

**Here comes the promised longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.**  
 **I had considered adding Kara's or Violet's POV at that point but then decided to stick to the two established perspectives.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (and there are a lot in this chapter) and my storyline.**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **The Picture**

 **William Adama**

It was embarassing, really, that a social call made him nearly more unconfortable than sailing alone on open sea. At the same time, William knew that there was no way around the whole thing. He had to get through it, head first, with as much dignity as possible. When they arrived in front of the stately house on Picadilly shortly after three, Kara was practically bouncing in her seat as well. As he did not want it to become even more uncomfortable, Bill quickly got out of the carriage to hand his and Kara's card to the servant. He hated waiting in the carriage, especially as he wasn't even sure what he was waiting for. Did he want the family to be at home or not?

It was only then that it occured to him that maybe doing a social call on a Sunday was not such a good idea. But well, now it was too late, now they could only wait and see. After what felt like hours a butler with a stoic expression bid them inside, leading them through the entrance hall to what must be the study. Mr Agathon was sitting behind an enormous oak desk which was practically bending from the sheer amount of paper that was loaded on top. His wife and daughter were positioned on the two window benches, just packing away their sewing kit when they entered. Even though they all seemd a bit confused by the Adamas' arrival, their greeting was polite and friendly.

"I am very sorry if we disturb you at an inconvenient time", the Commander started, still slightly awkward, but Agathon just brushed it aside with a small wave of his hand. "Don't worry, it is no inconvenience. Now, why don't we let the ladies amuse themselves in the drawing room while we stay here and chat?"

It wasn't as if Bill could object, but he also did not feel like it. He was happy to talk to this calm, sensible man and Kara - well, she would survive on her own. The Agathon ladies did not strike him as anybody who would wish his daughter ill.

When they were the only ones left in the room, his host gestured to a chair in front of his desk were Adama sat down thankfully. Without any difficulties, they ressumed the conversation from where they had stopped the night before. After a couple of minutes, Mr Agathon got up to retrieve some maps that he wanted to use to prove one his points. While he was busy, Bill let his eyes wander over the room. No doubt, he liked it, it was not big, but big enough to not be crammed. Shelves were covering part of the walls, stocked with books and things that were undoubtedly souvenirs from travels to exotic places. In between the stacks of papers on the desk, he could see a small family portrait. Apparently Miss Agathon was not the only Agathon daughter after all. Also there was another young man on the picture who had not been at the ball the night before. The ressemblance to his other blonde brother was striking, they could even be twins.

Next to the door on the right hung another framed picture, a picture that on the first glance did not seem to fit into the room at all. Nevertheless, or maybe because of it, he got curious. Against his own better judgement, Commander Adama got up, walking closer to the picture.

It was a peaceful scene, two girls sitting next to a small lake in a meadow dotted with wildflowers. The one closer to the observer had beautiful, long golden hair, her fine profile was glowing in the sunshine. She must have been around twelve and for some reason reminded him of a blonde Miss Agathon. On the painting she was braiding the other girl's wavy auburn hair that had a distinctive gleam to it. That girl, about the same height, sat with the back to the observer so one could not see her face or what she was doing with her hands. It somehow disappointed Bill, as if it was crucial for him to know what this strange girl looked like. Were her eyes stern and severe or gentle and kind? Was there a sparkle in them that made them light up? Was that mysterious child smiling or even laughing? He would probably never know.

"Oh, as I can see you have found one of my familiy's most treassured pictures", Mr Agathon suddenly remarked, sounding pleased. Bill cleared his thoat, then he turned towards the other man. "How could I not? It is amazing, a beautiful piece of art. I would only love to know whether the auburn-haired girl is smiling." "That is not something any guest has asked me before", the other gentleman commented, "but look at the water."

Only now Bill recognized the girl's mirror image in the little lake. It wasn't totally clear as the water was rippling lightly, but nevertheless there and well to see. She had a bunch of wildflowers on her lap while she was obviously making a flower crown or something of that sort with both of her hands. And she was smiling, openly, freely, a true smile full of joy. It did not even seem to be directed at one person or one thing as such, just a general sentiment. That girl was dashing, she was not just pretty, she was beautiful. Something about that smile strung a chord deep within him and he could not say why. As if he was still missing something. That was when his eyes cast lower and took in the little golden plate that was attached to the brown wodden frame. In clear, neat letters it said: "Isabelle and Laura".

The wheels started turning in his head. He was certain now that the blonde girl looked a lot like Miss Agathon, but Miss Agathon had dark, brown hair. Maybe it was the sister, or even the mother. Then it would make sense why they had the picture in the father's study. However he still could not place the other child, even though he felt there was something vaguely familiar about her. It was not really visible on the painting but he somehow knew her eyes were a mixture between pale green and grey. He did know those eyes were sharp but not unfriendly. He did know how they brightened up a whole room in an instant. He knew all that because he had seen it, had seen her. Danced with her. Maybe even flirted with her. In that instant, he knew that this was Laura Roslin.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Random Regency Facts:**  
 **\- Social calls were regularly done, in this case ceremoniously to deepen the aquaintance after the ball**  
 **\- Even though they are called Morning calls, there were usually held in the afternoons, usually ceremonial calls between 3 and 4pm, semi-ceremonial calls from 4 to 5 pm and** **intimate calls between 5 and 6pm but NEVER on Sundays as that day was refeserved for close friends and family**  
 **\- When calling, a card with ones name was given to a servant. They brought it to their masters who then decided whether they were "at home" or not. - Calls were short, between 20 and 30 minutes usually. If another person called, the first visitors had to leave in an instant**

 **Up next: Another Adama-themed chapter**


	13. Family stories

**Thank you so much for still staying with my story!**  
 **I am sorry this chapter took me so long but I am currently having a bit of a writer's block. I hope it will be over soon.**  
 **This time I did not switch to Laura but stuck with Bill for another short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my original story line**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_  
 **Family stories**

 **William Adama**

A smile spread over William's face. "Is that Ms Roslin?", he asked, just to make sure. The other man nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, those are her and my wife at the age of eleven or twelve. They have been close friends for such a long time now. My father-in-law, God bless his soul, painted this picture. He was a very talented man. Isabelle and especially Violet, my younger daughter, have inherited that talent." He chuckled lightly. "The rest of the family is more musically inclined. Or in case of two of my boys, not into arts at all. But I guess it is less important fror them anyway than for the girls."

Adama did not really know what to answer to that statement, so he just politely tilted his head in thought.

"I am certain I can't be considered an expert on this particular subject, even though I have both a son and a daughter", he admitted then.

His partner simply smiled, not seeming fazed.

"When do you think the war will come?", he then changed the topic, sitting down again.

William came back to his former seat as well, facing Agathon.

"I think it can be any day", the other man replied earnestly, "to be honest, I have lost faith in the use of diplomacy here. I am still hoping though, but hope can only do so much."

Mr Agathon sighed in reply. "War is bad for business", he stated matter-of-factly, then he seemd to consider something else. "Your son, will he go to the front?"

"He is a Navy officer", Adama corrected him, with a certain pride in his voice.

He might have a bad feeling about letting Lee go into war, but he was also proud of the man he had become and was convinced he would do a good job protecting his country.

"What about your sons?"

"Karl won't, he is to stay here and eventually take over the business. Robert, my second son, will serve, but not in the Navy. I have a third son, Henry. He is a clergyman in Devonshire, at my relative's estate. He is truely a man of the church and devoted to his profession, I would never get him away from there."

The Commander had to smile at the fond tone in the other man's voce. Even though he himself kept clear of churches, priests, nuns, vicars and everything along those lines, he could accept if somebody found happiness in it. Keeping Karl out of batttle was definitely a tactical move as well, Agathon was no fool. He knew that in war nothing was certain and he wanted one of his not-church-invested sons to still be there after the ashes had settled. Not that Adama could blame him. If he owned a business and both of his sons were still alive, he might have thought about it as well. But he was a Navy Commander and one of his sons was already dead. Dead because he wanted to be a soldier. Dead because of a stupid training accident. It had driven Leopold away from him as he blamed his father for Zachary's death. And sometimes Bill did blame himself too. Perhaps that was why he hadn't mentioned him until now.

They talked for a couple of more minutes before Adama got ready to leave. It was Sunday afternoon after all, he could not monopolize the family's time more than necessary. Karolina seemed quite reluctant to go, but at least did not make a fuss, a gesture which her adoptive father genuinely appreciated. Back in the carriage, he looked at her expectandly.

"Did you amuse yourself?", he wanted to know.

"Oh definitely!", she answered excitedly, "Miss Agathon, Mrs Agathon and I had the most amazing discussion! Did you know she had an older sister?"

Adama nodded. "Yes, I found out today. There is also another son. A man of the church, he lives in Devonshire."

"Well, then the family has everything", Kara commented, a quick thinker as always. "One son to stay in trade, one in the military and one in the church. I don't know who the older Agathon daughter is married to, but I would guess either gentry or politician."

For a short moment, William wondered whether he should ask his daughter whom she would consider to marry. A soldier? A gentleman? A politician? A commoner? But then he thought better of it. It would only cause conflict and he was confused enough at the moment. He did not need a moody young adult to contribute to it any further.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Just to clarify, in this story Kara and Zak were close as siblings but never engaged.**  
 **See you soon with the next chapter!**


	14. The Bookshop at the Corner

**Hello dear Inkdrops,**  
 **After some long overdue updating of some other stories I am now updating this one!  
To make up for the delay, this chapter is definitely longer than my average.**  
 **Back to Laura's perspective, maybe even for more than one chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG only my storyline and OC's**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_  
 **The Bookshop at the Corner**

 **Laura Roslin**

The area around Piccadilly was busy, as always. There were people hurrying through the streets, merchants arguing, children playing, but Laura did not mind. No, she rather liked the buzz of all those human beings around her, all minding their business. Her carriage had dropped her off a block further down and now it was only her walking around, looking at the shop windows. Even though she had already seen a few things she liked (mostly things she knew she did not actually need) there was only one store Laura really wanted to go to. It was situated at a corner, small and not especially spectacular looking. However, the woman knew quite well what kind of gems were hidden inside so she crossed the tresshold without hesitation, smiling excitedly.

Inside shelves lined the walls, stacked with books of any kind - novels, biographies, encyclopaedias. Laura inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of old and new pages, embossed leather and wood. As usually, the scent calmed her thoughts and soothed her (lately hypersensitive) soul. As she was not searching for something specific, the lady decided to simply browse through what was there. Soon she found herself in the "play" section, passing Shakespeare and Marlowe until she stopped in front of a small book labeled "Mary Stuart". Just when she took it out and started flicking through, somebody spoke up.

"Schiller, he is very much for the Scotish", a deep rich voice next to her stated, "I was surprised to find this in a London book shop. But anyway, Burton was never known for importing only the common ones."

Surprised the woman looked up from her book and straight into a pair of very blue eyes. Only when Commander Adama bowed Laura remembered to curtsy, blushing fiercly. The slightly mischivous smile that was playing around his lips did not help her heartbeat to calm down either.

"You have read it?", she asked in return.

Adama nodded, looking at her thoughtfully. "Yes, just a couple of months ago. He makes Mary the tragic heroine of the whole thing. Beautiful style though."

Laura was definitely not surprised about the Commander's patriotism, most military men were like this. However it was understandable, after all those were the men who literally bled for their country.

"So do you enjoy the theatre?", she wanted to know, genuinely curious.

"Yes I do. But I don't go very often I am afraid, I read the plays instead."

Ms Roslin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you enjoy it, why do you not go? Why only imagining it in your head when you could watch it being acted out? After all, we do live in London!"

For a moment, Adama seemed unsure of what to say. "You see", he started then, "I enjoy drama of a certain standard, so even though the simpler playhouses might have some good actors, to be sure I would have to go to one of the upper-class theatres. And then I don't particularly enjoy being around the people that go there as well. Present company excluded."  
His lopsided smile made her heart flutter and she probably blushed again like a little schoolgirl.  
"What about you? I would wager you go to the theatre and the opera. Why reading plays?"

"Well, yes, I love the theatre as well as the opera and the ballett", Laura confirmed, "and I go fairly often, I am afraid some people might say too often. But I have to do it during the Season, there is not much in terms of public entertainment where I live in Hertfordshire. I usually read plays that I have already seen. To get a better understanding of the style. And I also read plays that are not performed in England at the moment, especially Schiller and von Goethe. Do you speak German then Commander?"

He nodded. "Probably not as well as you but sufficiently for understanding most things I read. Are you also interested in prose?"

Again Laura Roslin was surprised about how easy it was to have a proper conversation with Adama. And this time there was no Mrs Cain standing next to her. She gave the man a dashing smile.

"Yes, I am. Do you have any recomendations for me?"

Together they walked over to the section labeled "novels". Nearly a dozen shelves were filled with books of any genre, some tall and slimm, others short and thick. William Adama seemed to be quite accustomed to this shop as he made a beeline for a certain shelf. A moment later he returned to Laura, presenting a book.

"I think this should be a classic", he declared, looking at her as if daring her to talk back.

Laura had to smile. "Searider Falcon? Oh yes, it definitely should be. I have read it so many times!", she declared. Of course he was slightly surprised, what had she thought. A man never expected a woman to read anything that was even slightly more challenging. Somehow it stung a little to get this reaction from him.

Then, in an instant, his expression shifted from surprised to appreciative. He seemed to ponder for a moment.  
"Do you like mystery novels?", he then asked

Laura nodded eagerly. "I really do. The last one I read was 'A murder on Corfu'. It was amazing."

"Have you heard of Edward Prima then? He is the author of 'Dark Days'."

"Well", Ms Roslin started, "I have heard of him as well as of his book. But I have never come around to reading it. Then, lately, I finally wanted to buy it and now they are telling me everywhere it is impossible to come by. Can you believe it?"

"That is odd indeed", the man answered, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "So what are you going to read then?"

"Well", Laura answered after a second of consideration, "I might try 'Cecilia' by Frances Burney. My friends have been telling me a great deal about it so I might as well read it. I think it must be in the next isle, if I am not totally mistaken."

Both moved over between the next two shelves, scanning the backs of the books. When Ms Roslin finally found the treasure she was searching for, she pulled it out and turned around, ready to show it to her companion. What she hadn't expected was the close proximity she was suddenly finding herself in, an accident for sure but nevertheless very...distracting. For a moment, neither of the two moved, both too caught up in the other's eyes. Suddenly, Adama blinked a couple of times and stepped backwards, clearing his thoat awkwardly. Laura was pretty sure that she must look like a flushed mess again but tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Uhm, what book are you ... uhm ... searching for yourself?", she finally got out, feeling like a total failure. Had she not been raised to be above things like that?

"Actually I am not searching for any special book, I was simply browsing. But for the moment I think I am fine so I will go back now to my books at home", the man answered with a slight smile. After an elegant bow, he left the shop, leaving behind a very flustered woman.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!  
That was They-nearly-kissed-Scene #1  
**

 **Of course I had to include the BSG books "Searider Falcon" and "Dark Days". "A Murder on Picon" was changed into "A Murder on Corfu".**

 **Random Literatur Facts:**  
 **\- Friedrich von Schiller was a German author, poet and playwright. His famous play "Mary Stuart" was firstly performed in Weimar (Germany) in 1900.**  
 **The author was (at least for a time) close friends with fellow poet Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, both helped and influenced their work respectively.**  
 **-"Cecilia" is a novel about an heiress, written by Frances Burney**


	15. Confiding in a friend

**Thank you so much for your reviews Starbuck, loreenchristin and Guest!**  
 **After a long delay comes another chapter from Laura's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Battlestar** - **characters but I do own this storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **May 1803**_

 **Confiding in a friend**

 **Laura Roslin**

When things got confusing, especially when _feelings_ got confusing, it often helped to talk about it, Laura knew that. In those cases, there was one person she would turn to first: Isabelle Agathon. The women trusted each other completely with their secrets and had long ago got to the understanding that they wouldn't judge each other for their choices in life, as different as they might be.

She decided to walk again instead of calling for a coach, so it took her quite a bit until she arrived at the house. The servants knew her so well that they didn't ask for her card, they simply went in to announce her to the lady of the house. When somebody led her inside, Laura swiftly made her way through the building to the drawing room.

"My dear, what a pleasure to see you!", Isabelle called out as soon as her friend entered.

Ms Roslin smiled back at her, very happy to be there.

"Isabelle, how are you doing? And how is the rest of the family?"

"Oh I am in good health", the blonde woman confirmed, "and the others are as well. I have to admit though that Robert is insisting on joining the armed forces if war is going to come over us. You don't have children Laura, but I hope you understand that I don't want my son to go. You of all people know that my patriotism is not the biggest one and some people frown upon it. Especially now, knowing that I do have French relations."

Of course Laura knew and she also did not particularly care what other people said about her friend's relations, foreign or not. This was the way she handled society: Listening to their talk, taking it to account and then acting slightly different than what was expected. Hardly ever that much to cause a scandal, but determinatedly enough to get her own way.

"Izzy dear", she started slowly, "you are right, I don't have children. But I have seen yours growing up all those years and I am very fond of them, that gives me at least a hint of an idea what you are talking about. A lot of men are joining the army now and they will be needed if Napoleon strikes, but I can understand that you don't want Robert to go. I have no doubt that he would make a fine officer, I have seen him on hunting parties. He can ride well and he his very good with the gun, however I think he is too noble, too kind and caring for the war. Quite a bit like Little Henry even."

A smile grazed the mother's lips when she thought about her children.

"'Little Henry' is 24 years old now Laura", she answered slightly amused, "and he would be mortified to hear you call him that. But you are right, Robert is a lot like him, in character as well as in appearance. I think he misses Henry since that one has left home and is now looking for his own place in the world. That's what is probably drawing him to the risk of war."

"Probably, yes", Laura agreed, "but it would put your heart more at ease to have two clergymen as sons. You can only try and convince him but in the end it is his decision and you should let him make it. After thinking about it properly first."

"Sometimes I really think it is a pity that women can't be teachers and you are too rich to be a governess as you would have excelled in teaching children about the world", Isabelle stated matter of factly, earning a shrug from Laura. "Now, how are you doing? You seem a bit restless! Is everything okay?"

"There is nothing wrong as such", Laura began, "at least I don't think so. Though somebody has been confusing me quite a bit lately and I can't make sense of it."

She could basically see the wheels turning in her best friend's head, waiting for a reaction.

"So, there is a man I gather?", Isabelle asked, arching an eyebrow. When Laura just nodded, she went on. "Is it somebody you are interested in or somebody who will help you get what you want?", the blonde woman asked next, fixing Laura with an surprisingly intense stare.

"No influencing this time Isabelle", the dark-hairerd confirmed, "he is genuinely intriguing me. I met him earlier in the bookshop at the corner of Picadilly where I always go and we were talking about literature and it was so easy and just … nice. But also exciting at the same time. Oh my goodness, don't listen to me, I am rambling like a silly little girl!"

They both started to laugh at the same time, the mood lightening slightly.

"So you just met him in the shop and you are already so intrigued with this man, then he must be somebody special", the blond one said after a while.

Laura looked at her slightly confused until she realized their little missunderstanding.

"No Isabelle, I did not meet him there for the first time. I met him there again after he already had preoccupied my thoughts a bit too much!"

Naturally, her friend wanted to know where she had met the man before and whether Isabelle herself knew him. Laura having such a hard time talking about an attraction to a male human being was apparently endearing but it was also making her more and more impatient.

"Now, would you tell me his name please or do I have to go through the whole list of gentlemen that I know, just to risk forgetting one."

The look Laura gave her made the dark-haired woman look younger, a lot more insecure even. She bit her lip, as if she really wanted to hold back the name, but then she finally sighed quietly.

"Okay Isabelle, what do you thinnk about Commander William Adama?"

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter!**  
 **I hope to get another one done soon!**


	16. Irrationality attracted

**Hello dear Inkdrops I am back!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews! Finally I got around writing another chapter. It is a bit on the shorter side but I hope you still enjoy it.  
The soundtrack to this chapter would be "Heart attack" by Demi Lovato.  
**

 **Discalaimer: I only own my storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 ** _May 1803_**

 **Irrationally attracted**

 **Laura Roslin**

Isabelle's eyes got wide when she heard Laura's question.

"William Adama? Well, let me have a think. He is quite in shape for a man of his age, I would even call him attractive. There is something about him."

"It's the eyes", Laura blurted out before she could stop herself, "his eyes are exceptionally blue and expressive."

Now, a quite unladylike grin spread over her friend's face.

"Apparently somebody looked very deeply into those eyes, didn't you Laurie? Anyway, he seems to be pleasant enough if we believe my husband. Adama visited with Miss Thrace. Who, by the way, is not so bad, even though I definitely see a lack of manners there. But I think Violet likes her and a bit of contact to girls of her age will be good. Still, I would wager Miss Thrace's godfather or whoever he is to her is smart, after all he is a Commander. Stupid people don't tend to rise high that quickly. Unless of course you have a lot of connections. Just look at Admiral Cain. I bet his wife has pushed his career quite a bit."

Laura nodded, she had had the same suspicion for quite some time now, too. After all, the dark-haired woman knew a few things about using connections and influencing people, especially men.

"No, I don't think he has used connections to get him where he is now. He seemed far too unhappy in that big social gathering. Also, I would have heard about him by now", she objected.

Isabelle looked at her thoughtfully.

"Now I want to know though, why do you ask? Why is he suddenly so important? Has it something to do with you stopping to socialize with Lord Adar?"

They both knew very well that Roslin had done a lot more than just "socialize" with Lord Adar, but despite their frankness with each other, they usually only vaguely touched details of that subject and usually only if slightly intoxicated from Laura's first class brandy.

"Izzy, it has nothing to do with Lord Adar. I stopped my relationship with him because it did not get me any closer to my aim, even though I was nearly convinced he would consider my ideas. Also, the rest did not really live up to my expectations."

She grinned slightly when Isabelle turned a bit red at her comment. Then she sighed.

"Adama holds no political use for me as far as I can say by now and still I think I am feeling attracted to him. It is not sensible and I am not used to not being sensible, you know? I think I am just a bit emotional at the moment. Also, he has at least one son, so he is probably married and even though you know that this usually is not really a problem for me as long as I am not ruining a happy marriage, I would somehow feel really bad if he cheated on his wife with me."

Now Laura turned also quite red when she realized that she was rambling again and stopped, much to her companion's amusement.

"Oh dear, you are really enamoured with him", she stated matter of factly, "I haven't seen you like that since we were fifteen and you were pining after your neighbour's son. Under these cirrcumstances, I can tell you that I think there is nothing wrong with being attracted without a political motivation behind it. It is probably even healthy for you. And when my husband told him to send our regards to his wife, he basically said he didn't have one. No worries there. I think he might not be the wisest match financially but let's be honest, money is not an issue for you. Even though you don't admit it you need a good man who respects you, treats you right and puts up with your endless discussions and cheekyness. You need the fairytale love you claim doesn't exists. And maybe he could give that to you. Who knows. Why not give it a shot?"

The auburn-haired lady was looking insecure for the first time since the conversation had started.

"I don't know how, really", she admitted, "men usually don't mess with my head so much. And besides, it is not as if I can just walk up to his house and knock. That is just not my style."

Now it was Isabelle's turn to give her a disbelieving look, usually if Laura wanted something she simply went there and got it.

"Okay, well, I might have a solution for you. As always, I am intending to host your farewell dinner before you leave for the country.I will simply invite him and his children as well. It will make our party a bit more diverse, Violet will have somebody else to talk to and you might get some clarity about your feelings. And if you do, you will have all summer to think about it in peace and quiet."

Laura just wanted to argue that especially those feelings might ruin her peace and quiet, but she knew she would not be able to convince her friend, so she just nodded.

"Fromm all the bad ideas, this one might be the best."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next: The invitation**


	17. Invitation to a Dinner Party

**Heya I am back, a bit quicker than last time! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well, let me know what you think I am aware this is mainly leading up to something - the dinner party- but I found it important to show the Adama family's reaction. (And to be honest, I just love writing an excited Bill ;) )**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and the OC's**

* * *

 _ **10th of May 1803**_  
 **An Invitation to a Dinner Party**

 **William Adama**

The family was just sitting at the table and breaking their fast when their maid came rushing in. After curtsying curtly (a bit too curtly for high society standards) she handed Bill an envelope.

"Sir, a messenger just brought this for you", she started, "but he was gone before I could ask after the sender ."

"Thank you Dee", he answered, dismissing her with a nod, ignoring the icy look Leopold gave him. Deborah "Dee" didn't really seem to mind, she disappeared quietly, leaving the Commander and his children to their business.

Bill turned around the letter, realizing the thick, expensive paper. The handwriting on the envelope was definitely female and a messenger had brought the letter instead of sending it by post - the sender must therefore be well settled. Unsurprisingly, the message was sealed. For a short, very short moment, his treacherous brain entertained the thought that Ms Roslin might have sent it, until he saw the letters pressed into the wax seal: An "I" and an "A", so definitely not Roslin. Maybe "A" for Agathon? But then, why would they send him a letter? But if it was for Karolina, then it would have probably been sealed by Miss Agathon. The only option to find out was to open it, so he broke the seal, to finally read the first page.

"Kara, Lee, we got an invitation. Isabelle Agathon and her husband are inviting us to an evening party. It is already this Friday and she excuses that it is on such short notice."

While Karolina seemed very excited at the prospect, the son raised an eyebrow.

"And, if I may ask, what is the occasion?"

"Well, do you remember Ms Roslin? She is leaving for the country and the Agathons are giving a farewell dinner."

Karolina started to laugh.

"So they are openly celebrating that she is going? How rude!"

"No, you don't understand", Bill objected, a bit harsher than necessary, "Ms Roslin is a very close friend to Mrs Agathon and also the godmother to Miss Agathon, so you better don't mention anything along those lines. They seem to try and get the family together to say their godbyes to her each year. It is therefore quite an honour being invited, so we will all go and I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour."

He directed a stern look towards Lee who at least nodded to his father. Kara still giggled.

"You know, it's funny, the party is on a Friday the 13th, do you think that will mean bad luck?"

Lee just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly Kara, it won't! But, on a second thought, you will be there, so who knows?", he added with a playful glint in his eyes.

While the young adults kept bickering, Adama tried his best not to look too affected, but truth be told, he was really excited and even a bit nervous. This did not concern his children however, not at all. Also, he was still hoping that his feelings would be less...overwhelming when he was prepared to meet her and not accidently running into her in a bookshop. Maybe he would find out that she wasn't that special after all and his nights would become considerably calmer again. That would be good, wouldn't it?

* * *

 **And that's it for now my dear Inkdrops, but I will try to have the next part up ASAP!**

 **Random Regency fact:**  
 **Yes, there was a post system at that time and usually the costs had to be paid by the reciever of the message. However out in the countryside delieveries sometimes took quite a long time due to bad road conditions and also robbers who targeted the cash the post Boys had recieved. If you want to find out what the letters looked like (discribing it is pretty hard, let's just say there was no envelope but they were folded very artistically and sually sealedwith wax) just google pictures :)**

 **I don't really have information about it but I suppose this invitation comes far too late, after all the dinner will be on the 13th, but I used it to show that Isabelle goes to her limit to set her friend up with Bill.**

 **As always, please leave a review and see you soon!**

 **Up next: Preparations**


	18. Apprehension

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback I got. I am so greatful to all of you because your lovely support keeps me going!  
Now this chapter has a certain date to it, it is a Friday the 13th. By the way, I looked it up and the calender I found online showed me that in 1803 the 13th of May was indeed a Friday. :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **13th of May 1803**_

 **Apprehension**

 **Laura Roslin**

When she smoothed down her dress for what must be the 10th time in 10 minutes, Laura finally admitted it to herself- she was nervous. Even though she actually should not be, after all it was just a get-together with people she basically considered family. Only of course it wasn't. Not today. Today there wouldn't be just one but three unknown variables in the equation and even for the one and only Laura Roslin this was a bit much. At least if those variables mattered to her. And they did.

She was sitting in the back of her coach, tapping her foot, shaking her head, fiddling with her hands, all because they weren't moving forward. Traffic was hell at that time and even though she wanted to be there considerably before Adama and his family, she could be happy now if she was at least on time. When they finally arrived, she exhaled and entered the house quickly with a beating heart.

Isabelle met her with a small smile that got a bit more mischievous when she saw the state her friend was currently in. Sometimes, Laura mused, her friend just loved to see her suffer.

"They are not here yet, you may calm down ", the blonde answered the unspoken question, "deep breaths."

In the drawing room, the father and the three children living in the house were all assembled. Of course there were bows and curtsies, but nobody took it really seriously.

"Aunt Laura, for whom is the big box your servant has been carrying?", Robert, the second Agathon son asked.

"Not for you!", the woman just answered, smiling when the young man pouted.

"Robert, stop talking nonsense!", his little sister sighed, "we all know that it is for Lila!"

Suddenly, Isabelle made herself heard.

"It is Ms Roslin, not Aunt Laura tonight, do you understand me? it's not just our family but we will have more guests so we will need to be more formal!"

The three younger adults nodded even though they did not seem particularly pleased. It was wonderful to know that the young ones did not really like to deny the familiar relationship they had with her, on the other hand Laura knew what was expected. Even though Karolina was far from perfect herself, the woman wanted to make the evening as proper as possible. A bit more distance might help to keep a cool head. Still there was a little part of her that wanted nothing more but get closer to William Adama, to get to know the man that so few people seemed to be aware of.

After a couple more minutes of pleasant small talk, Isabelle ushered he friend into another little parlour.

"You look amazing. I would be surprised if the Commander will be able to focus on anything else but you tonight. I always told you that midnight blue is the perfect colour for you", she stated, "but Laura, you are like sculptured. From your shoes to the tip of your perfectly done hair. Are you trying to impress him with perfection or hide behind it? Because if it is the first, I don't think it will work that well. To me he seems to be the kind of man that likes real people with a mind on their own, that is something that you absolutely have. You can be charming in a social, nearly professional way, that usually gets you everything you want, or you can be charming by just being you. The 'you' who all my children adore, god Laurie, you are their hero!"

There was a deep silence between the two women and Laura was looking closer and closer to tears.

"Maybe I am scared and want to impress at the same time. Izzy this is unknown territory for me, I think I don't know anymore how to be really me around a man I like."

Disheartened she shrugged her shoulders, getting confused when her friend started to smile.

"What is it?"

"That Laura I am just seeing, I think that is the Laura a man like Adama wants to see too. I can't be certain, after all you are far more experienced on this topic, but if he wanted someone to decorate his arm he would be at every social gathering, courting. So I am sure you will be absolutely fine as long as you give him at least two of your wonderful spontaneous smiles."

The dark haired woman still didn't look fully convinced but nodded.

"Okay, I will try. After all, I don't have much to loose, do I?"

'Only my heart', she thought, 'but even then... maybe it will be worth it.'

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a servant who was knocking at the door of the parlour.

"Mrs Agathon, Ms Roslin, the Ditton family has arrived!"

Both women rose and went back to the drawing room, just before tiny feet could be heard on the marble floor. Laura stood a bit in the shadows while the rest of the family stayed in the middle of the room.

"You are all here! Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Karl, Uncle Rob and Aunt Violet!", a high voice exclaimed excitedly.

It belonged to a girl about 5 years old who was now standing in the door, smiling from one ear to the others. She had not yet discovered Laura who was watching the whole scene from her place on the side.

"Mama and Papa are still coming", the girl called out, "but I just HAD to see you all right away!"

* * *

 **When I wrote this chapter, it took me quite some time to figure out what Robert would be like. I imagine him now as somebody you like, but always want to kind of smack on the back of the head for some stupid joke he just made.**  
 **What do you think about an insecure Laura?**

 **Random Regency Fact:  
Laura is actually far too intimate with the Agathons for the standard of those times but I did this on purpose, after all she is an unusual woman!**

 **And that's it for today! The next 2 chapters are already planed, but I still have to write them.**

 **As always, leave a review please!**

 **Up next: Lila**


	19. Lila

**Hello dear Inkdrops and welcome back! This chapter is again from Laura's POV.**  
 **I had so much fun writing this chapter, even though it is only short, I hope you enjoy it too!**  
 **Also I found one very fitting song for this fanfiction and it's Backstreet Boys - "Chances".**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's (BTW who is your favourite, let me know with an PM, I am super curious!) and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **13th of May 1803**_

 **Lila**

 **Laura Roslin**

Everybody had to smile at the child's euphoria, it was so contagious. She looked like a true Agathon, honey-blonde hair and some freckles, she was adorable. When she came closer to give Violet a hug, she discovered Laura. Screeching loudly, she ran over, nearly knocking the woman off her feet.

"Auntie Laura! Mama said you were probably not here yet! There is soooooo much traffic outside. It took us AGES! But you are here! You are here!"

Laughing heartily, Laura crouched down to embrace the little girl.

"How is my favourite young lady today?", she asked.

"Good!", the girl answered brightly, "but Charlotte has been sick lately!"

"Is that so?", Roslin asked, faking horror, "then why don't you come with me Lila, I think I have something that might help."

Charlotte was the girl's favourite doll that had to be admired whenever they visited. Now Laura took Lila by the hand, leading her over to the big box she had brought with her.

"Come on, open it!", she encouraged her little friend, while looking for Lila's parents at the same time.

The next moment, she saw the couple coming into the room. He had sandy-blonde hair and a nose that was a bit too long, while his wife was very pretty and very pregnant.

"Ms Roslin", Mr Ditton greeted, "how do you do? I hope Lila has behaved herself."

"She has been absolutely fine. I am very well, how are you doing? And how are you Isabella?"

The other woman smiled at her.

"It is okay, but everything is becoming really exhausting by now. The baby is kicking a lot and I am getting tired so quickly! Now, are you spoiling Lila again?"

Before Ms Roslin could say anything more, the little girl called out in delight

"Mama, Auntie Laura has made Charlotte a dress! A dress like my one! Look!"

Lila came running towards the women, the little dress in her hands. It was sky-blue with a white lace trimm on the sleeves and some navy bows, a dress fitting a high-society girl. Or a high-society doll, for the matter.

"Have you actually made it yourself?", the mother asked astonished, looking at the piece of art.

Now it was Laura's time to show indignation.

"Isabella Ditton, what do you think? Of course I am perfectly able to sew a dress for Charlotte! After all, I made some for yours and Violet's dolls too. What were the names again?"

"I think Bella's doll was called Jane and Violet's was called Marian", Isabelle laughed suddenly, making her oldest daughter avert her eyes to the amusement of everybody else.

"Mama, the Adama's aren't here yet, are they?", Isabella tried to change the topic, "but it is no wonder, it is so busy outside."

The adults all nodded while Lila was taking Laura by the Hand again, pulling her over to an armchair near the fireplace.

"Auntie Laura, until we eat, can you please read to me?", she asked sweetly.

The lady could see that Mrs Agathon wanted to intervene, but slightly shook her head. Her nerves were fluttering, she needed something to distract herself. Also, she never could say no when Lila used those puppy-eyes on her. So she sat down while Isabella's daughter got one of her children's books from the bookshelf. As usual, Lila sat in front of her on the floor, her arms on Laura's knees and her head on top. They went through the chapter while the others were having a conversation and the dark-haired woman felt herself getting more and more relaxed. After a while, she started to forget about the other people around, only focussing on the story and the child in front of her.  
Some things were easy.

* * *

 **And that is all she wrote!**  
 **I am going to try and update more frequently now because I want to be able to post the Christmas chapters 1803 on Christmas and hey, we are at May the 13th at the moment!**


	20. Laura and Laura

**Welcome back, now to Bill's POV.**  
 **And yes, they FINALLY arrive and it's going to be interesting :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **13th of May 1803**_

 **Laura and Laura**

 **William Adama**

When the servant led them in, Bill tried to secretly wipe his hands on his trouser legs. He had been nervous anyway and being late because of another fallen over cart had only made it worse. Lee and Kara did not really seem fazed at all, rather excited about the opportunity of going out. Apparently everybody was already assembled in the drawing room, so that was where they went. Their hosts greeted them first, followed by their children. The young adults formed a group right away, chatting at the side of the room. Where was Laura Roslin, he mused, hadn't she arrived yet either?

Suddenly one of the men, Mr. Ditton, called out.

"Laura, there are more guests, come and say hello!"

For a moment, Bill was speechless about the tone the younger man used with Ms Roslin. Then, Isabelle Agathon moved to the side and he could spot what he had not seen before - Laura Roslin sitting in a chair obviously reading to a little girl. She closed the book and bend forward, whispering something into the girl's ear. The child giggled but nodded eagerly, so the woman got up and took her by the hand, steering her towards Adama. A little smile played around her lips, though there seemed to be a bit of nervousness to be in it, too. She curtsied in front of him, the little girl doing the same in a very wobbly way. It was adorable.

"Commander, may I introduce you to Laura Ditton", she said, her soft voice caressing his ears.

Adama could simply nodd in astonishment, so the little girl was the person Mr Ditton had called out to. He made a hand gesture to point over to his children.

"Over there are my children, Lieutenant Adama and Miss Thrace."

Laura Ditton seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I have never heard the name Lieutenant before ", she stated then, making Bill and Laura both laugh.

"What is so funny?", Kara wanted to know, coming closer, the others following.

"Oh, Miss Ditton just remarked that Lieutenant indeed is a very strange first name", the Commander said, "but Miss Ditton, I will tell you a secret. His name is actually Leopold, Lieutenant is just his title like Commander is mine. It also helps to know which Adama of us is concerned."

The little girl's eyes lit up.

"I understand. It's like me! I am Lila because I am Little Laura and Auntie Laura is Laura because she was there before me!"

He had to laugh again at the girl's exclamation, relieved when he found that Ms Roslin seemed rather amused than concerned or insulted.

"Lila, why don't you go and play while I am talking to Commander Adama?", the woman proposed, her voice friendly and firm.

It had the desired effect, the girl nodded and went back in the direction of the rugs in front of the chimney.

"At least she didn't ask whether your first name was Commander", she remarked dryly but not without humour.

He nodded. "I have to admit, I like Bill, or even William, a lot better", he said, chuckling lightly.

"So do I", his partner blurted out, biting her lips when she realized what she had just said.

To his surprise Bill found that he actually found a flustered Laura Roslin quite cute, as far as one could call Laura Roslin cute. That was basically like calling a lioness cute.

"I am afraid my sons were less happy about the choices of name me and my late wife made, so Leopold ended up being Lee and Zachary was Zak."

It surprised himself that he had so freely mentioned his dead son to a basically stranger, but it somehow just felt right in that moment. In her eyes he didn't seem pity or outrageous curiosity, just genuine interest and understanding. It might as well be faked, but for some reason he didn't think so.

"And what do they call your daughter?", she asked, he found it positively strange that she seemed to accept the family-like relationship he had to the young woman.

"We call her Kara. So what do they call you, Ms Roslin?"

A smile danced around her lips.

"That depends on who 'they' are. But as you found out, for Lila I am Auntie Laura."

"The name suits you", he mused, causing a puzzled look to cross her face.

"Because it is an unusual name. An unusual name for an unusual woman. Beautiful nevertheless. Or maybe because of it."

He stopped himself before he could say more, for example how stunning her hair looked pinned up with those white gold and saphire needles and how much he would like to pull out one after the other to see what she would look like with the auburn waves cascading over her shoulder.

That would be an absolute disaster!

Laura gave him a smile that was borderline shy, looking pleased with the compliment, even a bit surprised. Why was that? Surely she heard such things a lot! After all, Ellen had implied that she was not exactly short of possible suitors. Well, beauty and money could do that to a man. However, Bill was convinced it was not the reason he was so intrigued with her. There was something special, something else there, maybe the person Lila saw all the time, and he would have loved to meet her.

Suddenly a little bell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I think dinner is served", Ms Roslin said, "shall we go?"

* * *

 **Here we are!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I am sorry for possible errors in editing. I am doing lots of writing in my lunch break at work, but I really wanted to note it down because it was already written out in my head. :)**

 **Up next: Dinner talk and trying not to stare... And Robert being Robert**


	21. The Table in between

**Now a new chapter. This was actually pretty difficult, as at first I had it written in a very unconventional way but then decided to keep it a bit closer to Regency customs. I know I have terribly neglected Lee so far, that's why he is getting a (tiny) bit of space here. Please let me hear from you!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, no BSG characters are mine**

* * *

 **13th of May 1803**

 **The Table in between**

 **Laura Roslin**

This was one of the moments when Laura hated social etiquette the most. She would have loved to go to dinner with Commander Adama, but she had the feeling that especially today her friend would honour the rules of society and seat everyone properly - which meant according to rank. Even unmarried, Roslin easily outranked any other woman in the room, which meant she was going to be the host's partner .Mr Adama as the highest ranking male guest would sit next to Isabelle near the head of the table. Ms Roslin had to smile when she realized Mrs Agathon had already arranged the other couples - Karl Agathon with Miss Thrace, Lieutenant Adama with Violet and Robert with Isabella. That left Mr Ditton who was currently reminding Lila that she was not yet old enough to join the others at the big table.

For a moment, the dark haired woman accidently cought her best friend's look. Isabelle eyed her with an unspoken challenge, as if daring her to say something. Laura curtly shrugged her shoulders, barely noticeable, accepting the odds. After all, then she might be able to concentrate more on the food. Suddenly Mr Agathon went over to where Laura and Adama were standing.

"Ms Roslin, may I?", he asked gallantly, holding out his arm for her.

Laura smiled at him and took it, the others following. Even though she as the first lady in the room could potentially choose her seat freely, she sat down as expected on the lowest seat on the right side of the table, so Mr Agathon would be on her left. Isabelle was sitting at the head, facing her husband, with Adama to her right. Well, the dark-haired woman supposed it could have been worse. Even though there would be no way they could talk at all, at least she could see him. On her other side next to her she suddenly found Leopold Adama and gave him a polite smile which he returned. Across from her there were Robert and Isabella, probably not the worst thing. She wanted to keep an eye on Robert, he could have a very loose mouth if she got unlucky. And there were things, even though not scandalous as such, Commander Adama still did not need to know about.

Naturally the first course was already on the table, beautifully arranged. Laura had to leave it to Isabelle, she could be a phenomenal hostess. Better than herself anyway. Well, no, Laura COULD, Laura just simply didn't feel the need to. Why keeping busy with picking out dishes, if she could read novels instead or go to the theatre? She had hosted tons of dinner parties and balls in her life, but most of them had served one aim or the other.

As was expected, the men served the ladies next to them first. Oddly, now Laura's biggest concern was that Violet would not dare to tell the young Adama that she hated the fish soup out of the big tureen in the middle of the table. She herself didn't eat a lot, after all Isabelle had told her that there would be two more courses.

"Ms Roslin, if I may ask so bluntly, what is the first thing you have to do when you arrive in Hertfortshire?", Lieutenant Adama suddenly asked.

The woman looked at him in surprise.

"Mr Adama, to be honest I am not quite sure yet where I am going to start. I have the reports of what has to be done but where to begin, that is something I will decide tomorrow and the day after on the way. So I have a couple of hours to think about it", she said with a slightly pained smile.

"So you are not taking the whole journey in one day?", the young man asked, "why not?"

Laura smiled when she heard the unconcealed challenge.

"Because I don't really want to push the horses that much and I don't want to have to change them. Also I don't want my coachman to get us into an accident because he is too tired. He has my absolute trust, but tiredness can affect anyone", she stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, back at Caprica Manor there are tons of repairs to be done I am afraid, which will take more time than I like, but there is nothing I can do about it. Then I have to pay my respects to basically everyone living in the area around Newtown and arrange a wedding."

"Wedding?", Robert chimed in, "who are you marrying?"

As soon as he had said that, his face contorted into a grimace of pain. His sister must have kicked him under the table. Hard. Apparently even the far end of the table had heard part of the conversation as they ceased their talking and seemed to focus on her answer, especially Commander Adama.

"No, not me. One of my maids is getting married", she explained, "and she has no family to arrange it for her, so I am going to do that."

There was an affirmatiive murmuring all around the table which Laura took as a good sign.

"Kobol House is for sale now", she informed the others. "It is one of the estates closest to Caprica", she added then, looking at the Adamas and Miss Thrace. "The old lord who has lived there for as long as I can remember died a few months ago. I went there for the funeral. Now his heirs want to get rid of the house, apparently."

"Do you think somebody will buy it?", Karl Agathon asked, making her shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know. It is a lovely estate after all, so I could very well imagine it. Also it is still easy to reach Town from Hertfordshire and there are always people who want to escape the buzz of the city."

"Such as you", a deep voice remarked, making her eyes snap further to the right.

Apparently Commander Adama had heard her after all, even though they were sitting so far away… which also meant that he had been paying attention to her. Was it just politeness? Or real interest? The second thought made something in her chest flutter. She gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, people like me, Commander. But maybe also people like you."

He nodded, granting her the point.

"Maybe we are not that different then after all, Ms Roslin", he said and she had the feeling there was a spark of hope in that statement.

She raised her glass.

"I drink to that!"

* * *

 **Unfortunately BSG doesn't tell us much about what they like to eat and and what not (well there are algae of course, so I decided Laura likes lettuce lol ;) ) so I made things up.**

 **This is the seating order again in a kind of graphic.**  
 **Regency Fact: There is one woman missing for it to be considered perfect, normally one had equal numbers of men and women.**

 **Robert Agathon ... Isabella Ditton … Karl Agathon …. Kara Thrace … William Adama**

 **Mr Agathon…. ...… …. ….. …. ….. … …. … … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. … …. … … . … …. …. Isabelle Agathon**

 **Laura Roslin … Leopold Adama …. Violet Agathon …Peter Ditton**

 **More Regency Facts:**  
 **\- Before dinner, guests were usually standing together, making conversation, there were no drinks.**  
 **\- There was a certain order to enter the dining room - the host with the highest ranking lady, the hostess with the highest ranking man and then the rest.**  
 **\- Mostly guests were seated a man next to a woman, spouses were never seated next to each other. As explained by Laura in the chapter, seats could be picked freely (more or less) but basically everyone knew their place anyway. The seats of honour were next to host and hostess on the right.**  
 **\- Each man was expected to help and serve the woman next to them with food that was in front of them. If they wanted something from the other end of the table, servants brought it over. Therefore dinners could be very loud.**  
 **\- Normally conversation was only held with people close by because of the noise.**

 **That's it for now my dear Inkdrops, see you soon!**


	22. The Rondo

**Hello dear Inkdrops, I am jumping forward a bit now as, let's be honest, hardly anybody cares what exactly they ate (I don't really anyway). I know this is a really really slow burn but if I look at the series, they are hardly any better. I mean they need 3 1/2 seasons! ;)**  
 **Thank you to everyone who reads this story, I feel honoured. Reviews are still highly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline!**

* * *

 **13th of May 1803**

 **The Rondo**

 **William Adama**

If he was really honest, Bill did not really remember much about the second part of the dinner. Sure, he made smalltalk with Mrs Agathon and sure, it was definitely pleasant, but that was about all. The rest was overshadowed, or, he thought, the better word was outshone, by a pair of incredible grey-green eyes and a smile that could melt ice with its warmth. He had sneaked more than just one look at her and somehow he had the impression that her eyes had lingered on him also more than what was appropriate. Now they were just having the last course, mainly sweet things, and Lila had joined them for a while, mostly keeping close to Ms Roslin and, surprisingly, talking to a very amused Lee.

Usually, children would have been sent away again after the dessert course, that he knew, but when the ladies rose to go back to the drawing room to take some tea or coffee, Lila went with them. As usually, the men stayed to have some stiffer drinks and discuss the "tough" topics, such as politics. He would have loved to hear Ms Roslin's opinion, he was sure she had one on almost anything, it was really a shame for her to be away. Did he just imagine it or see her eye the whiskey in the decanter on the sideboard with a slight longing in her eyes?

Bill found that he actually liked the Agathon boys quite right, Karl Agathon was a lot more serious than his younger brother, but not unfriendly. Peter Ditton, an accountant as he found out, would probably not become his best friend, but he couldn't call the man disagreeable either. Everyone could see how much he doted on his wife and daughter, it was absolutely heartwarming.

"Shall we join the ladies then?", Mr Agathon asked after about an hour, a suggestion that everybody agreed to. When they came closer to the drawing room, he could hear laughter pearling out of it, most distinguishably Kara's and Ms Roslin's. All the women focussed on the group of 6 that came in.

"Shall we have some music?", Mrs Agathon proposed and Bill didn't miss the flash of insecurity that went over Ms Roslin's face.

Interesting. He wouldn't have thought that a bit of music could scare her off. The whole Agathon family wholeheartedly agreed and Kara simply commented that she would love to listen, but not play. So it was settled. When Mrs Ditton explained that in her current state, she would neither play the piano nor sing, everyone understood.

"Well, then it seems as if Ms Roslin should start", Mr Agathon proposed, earning spproval from anyone but the woman in question. She sighed.

"Alright, but I am not playing the Bach piece again!", she explained.

"I have got something new here!", suddenly Miss Agathon made herself heard.

She went over to the piano, rummaging a bit in the shelves next to it and went back to her godmother, handing her a pile of sheets. Bill watched in amazement how her eyes scanned the pages, taking everything in. Her eyebrows rose a bit, it seemed a bit of a challenge.

"Violet, you want me to play this just from the sheets right now?", she aasked a bit incredously.

When the younger woman nodded she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if you play in the meantime, I can have a read through and try it then."

Apparently they really wanted her to play as Ms Agathon actually took her place in front of the instrument. She played nicely, if not incredibly refined it still sounded sweet and pleasant. During the whole play however he couldn't help but focus on the other woman who currently seemed miles away.

"Violet, who was your teacher?", Kara asked when she had ended.

"Ms Roslin", she answered, " she taught me even though I am definitely not the most promising of students."

"More promising than Robert, Henry and me anyway", Karl Agathon laughed, making their teacher look up.

"I think it is less a lack of talent than a lack of practice", she commented dryly, " the only one of you who actually has a muse for this kind of art is Isabella."

When Miss Agathon got up to take back her seat next to Kara, she stood up and went forward a few steps. Her fingers brushed the instrument and then she sat down. Before she started, she turned towards her audience.

"So this is a Mozart piece, the Rondo Alla Turca. Please excuse mistakes that I will definitely make, I will try my very best."

He could see her in profile now, saw the way she layed her fingers on the ivory keyboard, took a deep breath, closed her eyes. The music started, brisk, airy and beautifully complicated. It occurred to him that this theme could very well describe the way she presented herself: Charming, humorous and quick in changes, not giving him the chance to figure out who she actually was.

* * *

 **This chapter went through so many changes in name, but now it is called after the piece of music in it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon.**


	23. The Sailor Song

**Hello my dear Inkdrops,**

 **the original "Sailor Song" chapter was accidently replaced with chapter 22 by me. I didnt realize it until mentioned it in a review. Thanks again for that! Unfortunately I don't have the original script and the lyrics for the Sailor Song anymore, so I wrote a new chapter instead, without the lyrics. Maybe, if they turn up or if the muse strikes me and I write new ones, some will be added later. But the content of the chapter is the same anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, only my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 **13th of May**

 **The Sailor Song**

 **Laura Roslin**

Thankfully the Mozart piece worked out smoothly, she would have hated to mess up in front of the Adama family. Just when she wanted to get up from the bench to let somebody else play, Robert spoke up.

"Can you please perform the Sailor Song? You know it is my favourite!"

Yes, she knew that and still couldn't quite understand why. It was a simple piece, written by herself as a kind off outlet when she hadn't known how to deal with her feelings anymore. At some point, she had shown it to Isabelle and the children had accidently overheard and taken a liking to it. Back then they had not yet been able to understand what the song meant to her, what it was truly about. Even though they had never discussed it, Laura was sure all the Agathons could guess by now who the song was for - and therefore never brought it up. The other family however would not know and there might arise questions she was not exactly willing to answer, just because the topic was so painful. Also, she didn't consider the song a particular exciting work of art.

"Oh no, I do think it is quite too simple for this occasion," she therefore declined politely.

Robert made a face.

"I do think it is beautiful."

"I would very much like to hear it," Commander Adama suddenly spoke up, his voice remarkably soft for a man like him.

Laura swallowed. refusing now would be even more awkward so apparently she had to perform. Giving him a short, hopefully not too tight half-smile, she set her fingers back on the keyboard. She prayed that her voice, even though it hadn't properly been warmed up, would be able to carry the rather simple melody. Everything else would be embarrassing indeed!

The first few notes came out tender and soft, standing in the air like precious glass. Gaining a bit more confidence, she let more emotion wave into them, more pain and sorrow:

"For the sailor who went out to earn glory, who wouldn't say goodbye, who didn't come back."

Lyrics so true, so close to her heart.

When she had ended the song, there was silence, before everyone started to clap enthusiatically. Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Laura stood up, removing herself form the piano. Now, she definitely wouldn't be convinced to perform again this evening!

By accident really her eyes met the ones of the Commander and she quickly looked away, willing herself not to blush. She felt as if in her current state, those special blue orbs could have seen her whole soul bare in front of him. And she wasn't ready for that, not yet. Probaly not ever.

* * *

 **I know this is very short but after all, it is more a filler. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	24. Dark Day

**Welcome back with the next chapter, now a bit more action again! Enjoy and please leave a comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 ** _13th of May 1803_**

 **Dark Day**

 **William Adama**

The Dittons were getting ready to leave soon afterwards, motivating the Adama family and Ms Roslin to do the same. She still seemed a bit odd to him, quieter than before, a bit subdued. Did it have something to do with the song she had performed? He joined the others in the hallway, putting on his coat, when he realized the woman was not yet with them. She was still sitting in the drawing room, staring into thin air, seeming miles away. Gathering his composure, he went back into the room.

She must have heard his steps as she looked up, smiling, though it wouldn't quite reach her eyes.

"It was a beautiful song", he started, "you wrote it yourself, didn't you?"

She nodded, seemingly unsure what to say.

"The one you wrote it for, he can call himself lucky."

Bill regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth, it was not his place to say that, not at all. He didn't even know whether she was the woman in the song. But she simply shrugged her shoulders, looking even sadder than before.

"Jamie, well, the man", she caught herself, "he never got to hear it. He didn't... he didn't come back. And he didn't even say goodbye to me. Only to our parents."

The man's heart beat faster, so apparently this Jamie had not been her lover after all!

"So he was your brother," he stated unnecessarily, making her furrow her brows in confusion.

Then, a flash of understanding seemed to glimmer over her face and her eyes widened.

"Oh, you thought..", she didn't finish, "goodness gracious no! James Roslin was my older brother, that's all!"

A slightly awkward silence settled in between the two people until Adama cleared his throat.

"Well, actually I wanted to give something to you", he began, "at the bookshop, where we met some time ago, you told me that you'd like to read "Dark Day" but couldn't get it anywhere. So I thought maybe I could help."

Out of a brown leather bag, he pulled a book, holding it out to her. She took it carefully in her hands as if she was afraid to break it, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't have thought that you remembered!", she exclaimed.

Oh, if she knew how much he remembered about her! The way she had raised her glass at him at the ball, the way her hands had felt in his, the way she had stood so close to him in that shop - it was all still fresh in his memory.

"I will read it and give it back to you next autumn!", she said, smiling softly, but he shook his head.

"No, keep it! It is a gift, I am not lending books", he answered the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Very well then", Ms Roslin replied, her fingers tracing the letters on the front cover, "I shall treasure it."

She looked at him again, conflicted. Then she seemed to come to a conclusion. Stepping one step forward, she leaned towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Her lips felt warm on his skin, soft and tender. Even when she pulled away again, he could still feel a tingling sensation, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I will see you in autumn then, Commander Adama", she said, sounding more like herself again.

She curtsied and rushed past him, her perfume floating behind her.

"See you then Laura", Bill answered, making her turn around one last time.

She didn't call him out on using her first name, only raised an eyebrow, smirked slightly and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

 **Again a short chapter, that's why it was published together with the former one. Initially I only wanted him to kiss her hand but then my inner romantic took over... for a moment.**

 **Back soon with more!**

 **Up next: Letters**


	25. Letters of a Summer - Part 1

**The next chapter is a bit unusual, I know, but I am summarising the most important things that happen during the summer in the letters that are written by the characters. These snapshots are by no means the whole letters and all there are, but all that is important for now.**  
 **Enjoy and please leave a review!**  
 **Information: All the Oakwoods are OC's but I put quite a few other BSG characters in.**  
 **To Guest - thank you for commenting on the last chapter, unfortunately there will be no visting in summer 1803... but maybe 1804, who knows ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 **Letters of a Summer - Part 1**

 _ **From Laura Roslin to Isabelle Agathon, May 1803**_

My dear Isabelle,  
I feel as if my whole life is full of work right now! Even though I had the reports before, I hadn't expected the repairs to be that costly and that time consuming! And then, the workers are never on time or not doing their job properly, I think I am going absolutely crazy! In the evenings, I am so tired I don't even read or practice the piano anymore, it is a shame! But to be honest, I feel as if I am doing what is right for me, you know? I am happy in a way.

In two days, Cally is getting married and I really really need to look for a new maid. Or maybe not. Maybe I could just let Tory come from London. If Cally has her baby and stays at home for now, they wouldn't meet. You know they can't stand each other (I don't know why though) and their passiv aggressiveness is getting on my nerves! What do you think my dear? Call for Tory or get someone new?

The other people are all doing fine here, Susan Oakwood's daughter Jenny is turning into a true beauty. Do you remember Rebecca Edmonson? The older Lady who has raised her grandchildren since their parents died of typhus. Well, the older daughter, Margaret, now seems to be involved with a man called Charlie Connor, against everyone's wishes of course, after all he is a barman in town. But what can I say, she is a really upright girl but sometimes makes rash decisions. Alright, enough gossip for now.

How are you doing? How is the family? Write back soon!

Laura

 _ **From Isabella Ditton to Laura Roslin, May 1803**_

Dear Aunt Laura,  
my second child was born yesterday, a healthy boy. We called him Benedict Peter, I bet he will look more like his father than me when he grows up. Lila is delighted and already asks when the next sibling is coming. Well, I can tell you, I am not intending to go through this again soon!

I have to keep this letter short as I am tiring very quickly and still have to write a couple of notices, but I just had to tell you!  
I hope you are well,

Isabella

 _ **From Laura Roslin to Isabelle Agathon, June 1803**_

My dear Isabelle,  
I am so happy to hear that Violet is getting a bit more secure of herself, apparently a bit of Miss Thraces fortright demeanour seems to rubb off. Just make sure it doesn't get too much. You can deny it as much as you want, but you ARE trying to set Violet up with Lieutenant Adama! I have to admit, it would be a desireable match. Even though Karl and Miss Thrace also would have its benefits, you have to agree.

I finally feel as if Caprica Manor is in order again and I am definitely feeling better with Tory around as she knows what she is doing, even though I suspect she misses London. I have to admit I am happy not to have to endure the summer smog of the city.  
Finally I managed to finish the book Commander Adama gave to me and I really would love to talk to him about it. Do you think I should write to him? Or is that too much?  
I am clueless and I don't like the Feeling. At all.

I miss you,

Laura

 ** _From Laura Roslin to William Adama, June 1803_**

Commander Adama,  
I hope you and your family are in good health.  
Hopefully you will not find me taktless, but I finished "Dark Day" and I really wanted to discuss it with someone. As nobody here as read it, the only prson I could think of was you.  
So what do you think of the ending? And don't you think the author portrays the murders less gruesome than they would be in reality?  
In my humble opinion, the ending was formidable, but he could have been a bit clearer when it comes to the fate of the second daughter. Does she marry him? Does she kill herself? I would have liked to know.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Laura Roslin

 _ **From William Adama to Laura Roslin, June 1803**_

Ms Roslin,  
how do you do?  
I was very happy to recieve your letter. Of course I don't mind discussing it with you, not at all.  
You do have a point, he is not exactly pointing out what happens to her. Truth be told, I also have never thought about it before. Now I have given it some consideration and came to the conclusion that she probably marries him against her better judgement just to secure herself financially.  
When I read your letter I was again surprised how deep our gender expectations are rooted in our minds. I would have never expected a woman as you to want a novel to be bloodier, more realistic, more violent. I don't want to say that there is anything wrong with that, I rather want to say it is a result of the society we are living in, those pre-set expectations. In my opinion, you, who doesn't really follow that, should be admired. I do agree with you though, the author gets a bit carried away.

Which book are you reading now?

Karolina and me are both fine, still living in Kensington as before. My son however has been called by duty and is now training officers in Brighton. I am fairly certain they will start to block the Channel any day now. It will be a smart and necessary move, but also quite costly to hold it for a long time. But I won't bore you much longer now with military talk.

Sincerely,

William Adama

* * *

 **That was the first part of the letters, the second one will come soon!**


	26. Letters of a Summer - Part 2

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing!**  
 **Slow burn kills me too, believe me! However I am afraid there will be a bit more of it (but heaps of fluffy flirty pieces scattered in). If you would like to read something quicker, the first chapter of my new BSG fanfiction "Titanica" will be up soon ;))**

 **With this chapter I am covering the next part of the summer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my storyline, therefore neither BSG nor Voltaire and his quotes**

* * *

 **Letters of a Summer - Part 2**

 _ **Laura Roslin to Isabelle Agathon, June 1803**_

My dear Isabelle,  
I wrote to the Commander and he answered! I am so happy, it is embarassing! But somehow I don't care, it is also very exciting for a change. We were discussing the book and he was actually complimenting me I think. It is hard to say in written form. I wouldn't mind it though. Of course I will write back to him, I can't help it. So far to putting distance between me and him!  
How are you doing? I hope you are all well!

With lots of love,  
Laura

 ** _Laura Roslin to William Adama, June 1803_**

Commander Adama,  
I was delighted to receive your answer so soon. I hope you and your children are doing well .  
Thank you for considering my point of view on "Dark Day" and taking my opinion seriously. You should know that I don't take this for granted. At the moment I am reading "The French Lieutenant's Woman". You may scold me now for my lack of patriotism Commander, but I find it a beautiful novel.  
What is your book of choice at the moment?  
I also have to tell you that you most definitely do not bore me with political talk, in fact, it is exactly the opposite. Isn't it ironic? As soon as I had left London in May, Westminster declared war on France. Even though I love the countryside and its people, the majority are not that much interested in the events of our times and I feel I am getting out of touch with reality. I couldn't really discuss the war with anyone here and the only comments I got were rather ones of disbelief. They all think England is invincible. What do you think Mr Adama?  
But besides war, so much is happening though, new inventions, a change among the people, art … have you heard of the new Beethoven pieces yet? He is a remarkable composer I reckon! Unfortunately I have never been to a performance, I have only read the score.

Sincerely,  
Laura Roslin

 _ **William Adama to Laura Roslin, July 1803**_

Dear Ms Roslin,  
I am fine and so is my daughter. I want to use this opportunity and thank you for introducing her to Miss Agathon, those two have become really good friends, something that I had wished for Karolina for quite some time. From what I know, my son is is quite content at Brighton, I don't expect him to be sent elsewhere any time soon.  
Ms Roslin, I won't scold you at all, as I am reading pieces by Voltaire at the moment. I think if anyone can understand the attraction of those writings, it is you.  
I am happy to hear that this topic interests you and I agree, it is indeed ironic. But that is the way life plays, isn't it? If I may remark, to me you don't seem to be out of touch at all, you are thinking far too much for that. If you would like to know about a current decision Westminster made - they prohibited abortion now. From the point of a woman, honestly, what do you think? Please _k_ _eep daring to think for yourself_ , I pray!  
Besides, I don't think England is invincible, even though out chances are very good. However, pride comes before the fall.  
You are absolutely right, so much is happening in these times. _But every man is a creature of the age in which he lives and few are able to raise themselves above the ideas of the time._

In sincere admiration,  
William Adama _  
_

 ** _Laura Roslin to William Adama, July 1803_**

Dear Commander Adama,  
you and your daughter are very welcome, I am happy to hear things worked out so fortunately for everyone.  
 _Appreciation is a wonderful thing. It makes what is excellent in others belong to us as well.  
_ Your comment about my current state of mind flatters me, it really does.  
I have given your remark some thought and came to a conclusion - you might hate me for it or you might not, but it is my opinion. Forbidding abortion is wrong. There are arguments for the bill that has passed, I agree, for example the danger of the procedure and the fact that some women are forced into it. But a woman should be able to decide for herself whether she wants the child or not. You and me both know that under certain circumstances loosing it is the only possibility to be able to stay with one's family or in society in general.  
Oh Commander, that nearly sounds like treason, coming from someone like you! _It is dangerous to be right in matters on which established authorities are wrong._ No, I am just joking, of course.

Sincerely,  
Laura Roslin

 _ **Isabelle Agathon to Laura Roslin, August 1803**_

My dear Laura,  
I can't write you a long letter as I am busy getting everything ready, but I really needed to get this off my chest: Robert is leaving for the army tomorrow and I don't know what to feel. I am very proud of course, but also concerned. However, there is not a lot someone like me can do and he also really wants to go. Violet is absolutely beat down, I hope she will cope.

All my love,  
Isabelle

 ** _Laura Roslin to Isabelle Agathon, August 1803_**

Dear Izzy,  
don't you worry, he will be fine! We just have to believe that he will be. There is nothing, really nothing, you can do (as you have already said yourself), so you have to go on. As hard as it is. He is not even at a battlefield yet, just training. Maybe it will never come that far. My prayers are with all of you.

I miss you,  
Laura

 _ **Laura Roslin to Robert Agathon, August 1803**_

Dear Robert,  
I have been told that you are now with the regiment. How are you doing?  
Your mother is a bit in low spirits because of your leaving, please stay in regular contact with her. She won't tell you that as she doesn't want to burden you, so I am going to do this. Take care Robert, and let me know if everything is okay.

All the best,  
your Aunt Laura

* * *

 **So my dear Inkdrops, that's it for now! The next letters are coming soon!**  
 **There are some Regency Facts in it:  
\- England declared war on France on the 18th of May 1803**  
 **\- Prohibition of abortion 24th of June 1803**  
 **\- Voltaire (pen name), actually Francois-Marie Arouet, 1694-1778, was a French writer and philosopher of the Enlightment. The Laura/Bill parts in italics are all Voltaire quotes.**

 **"The French Lieutenant's Woman" is a book out of BSG.  
Of course my spaceparents are very unusul for this time as he actually asks for her opinion and she bluntly tells him things that women were not supposed to say. But I wanted her to be pro-choice as she is in BSG.  
**


	27. Letters of a Summer - Part 3

**Firstly, thank you so much for reviewing!  
**  
 **loreenchristin: I thought I did, but I am now pretty certain I never wrote down their age, so here it is. Bill is 50, Laura 45 but looks more like around 40, Lee is 26, Kara 21.**

 **This is the third (and last) part of the letters of Summer 1803. It is a bit longer than the ones before, I hope you don't mind.**  
 **Enjoy and please leave a review!**  
 **I also want to point out that I did make some adaptions - Ellen mentioned a Gina Six in chapter 2. I changed that, there are two characters now, Gina Inviere and Caprice Six, I think that matches BSG a lot better. Also for everyone who hasn't already figured it out - Margaret Edmonson is Racetrack. I also changed D'Anna to Dianna.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG nor Voltaire (that also applies for the last chapter) nor Aristotle (in case you were wondering ;) )**

* * *

 **Letters of a Summer - Part 3**

 _ **William Adama to Laura Roslin, August 1803**_

Dear Ms Roslin,  
the fact that you are quoting Voltaire to me confirms it - you really are perfectly sane.  
I agree with your opinion on the abortion issue, but, hypothetically, if humankind was in danger of dying out, it really should not be an option, don't you think?  
Treason was not what I had in mind, I was merely making a general observation Ma'am.  
I quite envy you at the moment, the smog is still horrible in the City. Well, it is indeed better here in Kensington, but we are all still complaining. When will you be back in London? I would love to continue our conversation in person.

In sincere admiration,  
William Adama

 _ **Laura Roslin to William Adama, September 1803**_

Dear Commander Adama,  
I really do like Voltaire, I have to tell you at this point, he did say some very true things after all.  
Now, the thought of humankind dying out is very hypothetical indeed, you have to admit that. I doubt it will ever come to it. But who knows, there are enough diseases in this world and especially the lack of hygene exposes us to a high danger. Even though a lot of people don't believe it, I do.  
I am sorry, deeply sorry, if I insulted you, this was never my intention.  
The lack of smog is one of the reasons why I love Hertfordshire in summer. I don't know yet when I will be back exactly, but I am Looking forward to meeting you again Commander.  
How is your son doing in Brighton?

In friendship,  
Laura Roslin

 _ **Robert Agathon to Laura Roslin, September 1803**_

Dear Aunt Laura,  
I am doing fine. I have done what you asked me to do and kept in contact with all the others in London. You were right, I guess, as you usually are. It is weird being away from home but I also really like my fellow officers. I think I shouldn't complain.  
How are you doing?

Best wishes,  
Robert

 _ **Laura Roslin to Robert Agathon, September 1803**_

Dear Robert,  
thank you for your letter and for once in your life doing what you are told. You are a good man, Robert, and I know you will do great. I bet they all really love you at the regiment. Stay the way you are and stay safe! My prayers are with you.

All the best,  
your Aunt Laura

 ** _Violet Agathon to Laura Roslin, September 1803_**

Dear Aunt Laura,  
how are you? I am sorry I haven't written in so long, but Mama always told me about what is going on in Hertfordshire.  
I am currently practising this little Mozart piano piece you recommended. It is really not that simple! Being at home without Robert is weird, but I am getting more and more used to it. I don't see a lot of Karl either. When he is not at the wharf controlling stuff I know nothing about, he is in the study with Papa, going over some accounts. Isabella is quite stressed with the little one, but he is really sweet and I sometimes help out. Thank goodness I have Kara! Miss Thrace I mean. It would be so extremely boring without her! You probably know that better than I do, but I really think Mama is trying to get Karl to be attracted to her. He really really likes her though, but as a friend. The way I like Lieutenant Adama, too. Well, he is away anyway now. He sometimes writes to Kara, but he doesn't really seem to care about his father I think. I don't understand that.  
I am sorry, you will scold me now for gossiping too much, I know it already.  
Please come back soon! I have a lot of drawings to show you!

I miss you,  
Violet

 ** _Laura Roslin to Violet Agathon, September 1803_**

My dear Violet;  
I am doing fine and happy to hear you are practising the piano. You will get used to your Brothers not being around, I promise. I know it is not easy but you have to go on my dear.  
You are a very perceptive girl Violet, but some things should be left unsaid. Telling the wrong things to the wrong people at the wrong time can get you into huge trouble, especially in London.  
I would have loved to have you here with me for a few weeks, maybe next year it will work out. Margaret Edmonson keeps asking for you, maybe you should write to her.

All my love,  
your Aunt Laura

 _ **William Adama to Laura Roslin, September 1803**_

Dear Ms Roslin,  
of course it is very hypothetical, I never disputed that. _It is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought_ _without accepting it.  
_ I gladly accept your apology, I think we can move past that now.  
To be honest, I don't really know about the exact situation my son is in at the moment, he is keeping his distance. Probably this is for the best, even though I know that it pains my daughter at the same time. Speaking of her, I am in need of your opinion: At an evening soirée, Karolina has lately made the aquaintance of some new people, something that I would usually very much appreciate. However I feel quite weary of those and I would like to know if you with your extensive Knowledge about London society could tell me anything about them. I feel that if there is one person who is straight with me on matters like that, it would be you Ms Roslin. The names are Leoben Conoy and Dianna Biers.  
Thank you in Advance for your help!

In friendship,  
William Adama

 _ **Laura Roslin to William Adama, September 1803**_

Dear Commander Adama,  
now you are quoting Socrates, for what purpose? I can imagine four different reasons. Firstly you could be testing me, secondly you could be trying to impress me, thirdly you could be lost for words or forthly, you simply admire the philosopher. If it is the first, I hope I have passed your Eealuation. If it is the second, it is unnecessary. The third one sounds very unlikely to me, so I remain with the forth one.  
I can't judge you for your Family situation as I myself don't entertain any real dialogue with the ones that are left of my blood. However, my prayers are with your son in this hard time.  
I am honoured that you are asking for my opinion. I have met both Leoben Conoy and Dianna Biers on several occasions and I think they are exactly what they appear to be: Educated, intelligent, arrogant and manipulative. Even though I suspect she is more power-hungry than her brother. He is more in for the game, if you understand what I mean. Her husband died under mysterious circumstances, that is all I know about her marriage. Nothing is known about his relationships. They are vaguely related to Gina Inviere and Caprice Six, so maybe you should ask Ellen Tigh for more details. After all, they are on much friendlier terms than I am and you seem to know her. Talking about Ellen Tigh - may I ask what she told you about me? I am simply curious.  
Take care of your daughter.

In friendship and sincere admiration, even without quotes,  
Laura Roslin

 _ **William Adama to Laura Roslin, September 1803**_

Dear Mr Roslin,  
You laid out quite a few theories- did you ever consider that more than one could apply?  
I think you might want to know that I wrote to Lee and am now waiting for an answer.  
Your report about those people gave me a lot more clarity and I can assure you, I will take care of Karolina. I haven't asked Ellen Tigh yet, but I might when I get the chance. However as I am usually more in contact with her husband, I don't know when that will be.  
So I take that the one Laura Roslin of Hertfordshire is concerned about Ellen Tigh's gossip? Well, I can assure you, she mainly complained about your lack of social conformity. I will tell you the rest when I see you again.

In gratitude and friendship,  
William Adama

 ** _Laura Roslin to William Adama, October 1803_**

Dear Commander Adama,  
I did consider this possibility indeed and I also thought about the combination I would like best. However, I am not going to tell you, Sir.  
I suppose with your son being on a ship, contact might be a lot more difficult anyway, wouldn't it? But you trying it is a bigger act than most people would realize, I am convinced.  
At this point I would like to tell you that I am currently preparing to go back to London. My journey will start next Wednesday. I hope to see you soon afterwards.

Your friend  
Laura Roslin

 _ **Laura Roslin to Isabelle Agathon, October 1803**_

Dear Izzy,  
As you know I will be back next week and I am so excited to see you all again! I have missed you so much!  
It is weird to admit but I am also very much looking forward to seeing Commander Adama again. This is so strange, not even Lord Adar has ever had that effect on me. But it is more than just physical desire or whatever you want to call it, it is also more of a longing for his company, his wit. Is there something wrong with me? You know I am usually not like that! Isabelle, I know this isn't love, but it isn't nothing either. What is this?

You confused Laura

* * *

 **I finished BSG yesterday and I was crying so so much! But to be honest, watching Season 4 gave me even more of an idea where this fanfiction is going to go.**

 **Love you all my dear Inkdrops!**


	28. The Return to London

**Thanks so much for reviewing!  
Now there are some "normal" chapters coming, I hope you enjoy them!**  
 **Please leave a review!  
Also, I probably won't manage to get the Christmas chapters online until Christmas, sorry, but I try to post ASAP.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **The Return to London**

 **Laura Roslin**

The carriage was rattling over the road, field, trees and little settlements were all rushing past. With every mile they came closer to the city, Laura got more and more excited. There would be so much new, so many 'what ifs' - it was thrilling and terrifiying at the same time. Tory across from her seemed mainly happy to escape the countryside. Not for the first time Laura wondered whether there was something (or rather, someone) special in Town for her dark-haired servant she didn't know about. It was a bit unsettling not to be certain what exactly her maid was up to, on the other side, she also had her secrets, so why shouldn't others? As much as she liked Tory, Ms Roslin would have never told her About things like her fascination with Commander Adama.

Commander Adama - he was probably the biggest "what if" now. Would talking to him be as easy as writing those letters? Or would it be a disappointment? She so hoped it wouldn't. By now the woman had started to consider him a friend and Laura didn't have a lot of friends to begin with, so she treasured the few.  
It was kind of funny, during the whole summer she had hardly ever thought of any of her former lovers, especially not her lastest one, and if the thought had crossed her mind, it had been more one of detached analysis than one of missing or desire. This proved once again - her tactics worked: Don't get romantically attached to men, keep it practical.  
If this would work with the Commander though, Laura wasn't so sure. Deep inside she already knew he had somehow gotten under her skin, in which way however she wasn't so sure yet. Well, maybe the ride would be worth any rough ending, maybe.

As usual the city greeted them with noise, smells and traffic, but today the woman didn't mind. She simply looked out of the window, taking everything in. They had long passed the outskirts and were now already close to her house, her home. When the yellow façade came into view, Laura exhaled deeply. The sun sparkled in the perfectly clean windows and not a leaf was laying in front of her door. Everything was perfect, just as Laura was used to.

Her servants all greeted her in the entrance hall when she came in, apparently not unhappy to see her. Well, it would be a lot more stressful for them now, on the other hand some were without employment when she wasn't there. In this case, they better were friendly and competent if they wanted to keep their job.

It took her a while to complete checking the whole house, but if she was one thing, Ms Roslin was thorough. In her bedroom, she let herself fall onto the four-poster bed rather unrecemorously, looking up to the satin veil that was hanging above her. Suddenly, she had to laugh, she didn't even know why, but it felt so good to just let it out. Perhaps it was just an overdose of feelings or perhaps she was simply overly tired - it didn't matter. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and started to debate what to do next. It was only afternoon, she could still go and visit Isabelle. She decided that, given her current emotional state, this was exactly what she ought to do.

Ringing her bell, she called Tory to help her to get changed out of her travel dress into something finer, even though she knew it actually wasn't necessary. But one never knew who one could run into on the way! When she was happy with her appearance, Laura went down to get into her coach again.

"Mr. Gaeta, please get me to Mrs Agathon!", she gave her instructions before leaning back into the cushions.

Isabelle was as happy to see Laura as Laura was to see her, after all, they had a lot of catching up to do. Family, events, the latest gossip - everything was discussed. Of course, sooner rather than later Mrs Agathon began to mention the name "Adama" in passing, obviously wanting to see how hard she had to press to get any reaction from her friend. After a couple of minutes, the dark-haird woman sighed.

"Spit it out Izzy, what do you want to know?"

"Are you going to call on him?", the blonde asked curiously, making Laura nod.

"Yes, of course, why shouldn't I? After all, he has written he would like to meet me in person again and I can only agree. Also I am not intending to idly sit in my house and wait until he comes around, so I will make my way out to Kensington, probably tomorrow if the weather allows. There is nothing improper in this!"

"Well, actually my dear, you probably should give it a couple of days time, you know that. There are other people that you should pay your respects to first, people you have known for quite some time and who will all want to know that you are back in town. Better don't ruffle any feathers. I promise you Laura, your Commander is not running away! It is only Thursday today, why don't you go and visit him on Monday?"

Laura sighed, not happy with Isabelle's reasoning.

"You are probably right, but I still don't want to call on most of the people I should. I actually only want to see Isabella right now and maybe Natalie Faust, she is agreeable enough. I guess I have to call on Lady Adar and Mr Ellison though, the irony is not lost on me, so I probably do this first and get over with it."

"You better. And then there is the question, what are you going to wear when you meet him?"

When Laura looked really confused, her friend explained.

"Him being the Commander. And I mean whether you are going to wear a cap or not. It is fact, until now he has only seen you with your hair done up fashionably for the ball and the dinner or with a hat in the bookshop. It would probably be proper to wear one, but on the other hand, since when do you care about being proper?"

It caught her a dirty look, but she just laughed, not really taking it seriously.

"Isabelle, I think I am just going to pin my hair up and be done with it. I doubt that will make the difference in whether he likes me or not. Also, if it does, then I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

"Well, you do what you think is best Laura", Mrs Agathon answered, "but please don't be too rebellious. You just came back, London isn't used to you any more."

* * *

 **Random Regency Fact:**  
 **Most sources state that married women (Isabelle) and spinsters (Laura, even though she doesn't see herself that way) did wear caps indoors. However, a lot of Regency portraits show the ladies without. So, to underline their character, I decided that Isabelle who is also in her mid-forties and quite proper, is definitely wearing a cap whereas Laura does as she pleases.**

 **Random Battlestar Fact:**  
 **Natalie Faust is the Six who is shot by Athena because she hugs Hera. Her last name is never mentioned in the series, only in the script.**


	29. A Visitor in Kensington

**Welcome back! I wish you a wonderful merry Christmas wherever you are and whether you celebrate in the 24th, the 25th or the 6th of January. If you dont celebrate it, I wish you some lovely days anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, only my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **A Visitor in Kensington**

 **William Adama**

Monday was calm, as most days in Kensington were, especially with Kara being away at the Agathon place. Bill enjoyed it, he could do whatever he pleased, read, ride or go for a walk. Then he heard something unexpected - the sound of a carriage coming up towards the house. Why was Kara already back? Had something happened? Quite alert, the father jumped up, making his way to the front parlour to look out of the window. When he saw the horses in front of the vehicle, he frowned. Those were definitely not his, but two beautiful silver-grey ones, trotting in unisone. Who could own that kind of animals? Well, it definitely wasn't Saul Tigh and he doubted that it was the Agathon family either. When Miss Agathon had visited them before, she had never come in a carriage that expensive. It was made out of dark wood and had small golden inlays, but that was all he could see from where he was standing.

Maybe it was one of Kara's new acquaintances, but why should they visit him out in Kensington? That left one other possibility, a possibility that let his treacherous heart beat faster - Laura Roslin, the woman he had come to think of as a friend, even as a kind of confidant.

The strange carriage made a turn so he now could see the side of it, too. It was also dark wood with inlays, though quite minimalistic, nothing too bragging. It screamed understatement and the hand of a woman of style. It definitely screamed Laura Roslin.

Not really bothering whether it was appropriate or not, he went through the entrance hall and out of the house, towards the strange carriage. The coachmen, a South-European looking man around Lee's age, jumped down and opened the door of the coach.

When Laura stepped out, Bill really had to stop himself from grinning too broadly. Still, she was a vision to him. She was wearing a navy

woollen coat over a dress that was probably blue, judging by the hem. Her hat fitted the colour of the coat perfectly, it was only decorated with one simple brooche. For some reason she seemed to search for something in his face and apparently she found it, as her slightly apprehensive expression relaxed. The small smile that had been playing around her lips bloomed and she stepped closer towards him.

After a court, formal greeting, he boldly held out his hand. Raising an eyebrow but still smiling she took it, letting herself be led inside. Bill innerly thanked one of his servants for his perfect timing, the man appeared perfectly on time, taking Laura's coat. The woman unfastened her hat which he took as a good sign, apparently she intended to stay for a bit longer.

"If you would follow me please", he said, leading her to the back drawing room.

He could see how she scanned her new surroundings, probably not even consciously, but it made him weirdly self-aware. Then she sat down on one of the couches, looking at him expectantly.

"Thank you for inviting me in Commander", she said friendly, sounding oddly relieved, "after all I came quite unexpected. My apologies for this."

"Well, why wouldn't I invite you in? Especially as I do enjoy your company, if I may be so frank."

She laughed a little at that but didn't seem to mind.

"So tell me Ms Roslin, how does it feel to be back?"

"It is definitely nice to meet some people again who I have missed very much, but there are a couple I really am not longing to see again. But this is just the way it is I guess. I am happy to see more performances and such here, especially before Christmas."

"I think I can relate to the feeling even though, you might remember, I don't really go to performances", he added.

"I do recall that, yes", Laura answered, "but I guess for someone who liked the outsid there is plenty to do around here at the moment. It is really pretty out here in Kensington in autumn I have to say, I didn't remember it that way I have to admit."

It made Adama chuckle.

"Not exactly the place a Ms Roslin uses to go?", he dared to tease her lightly.

She smiled.

"Not exactly. Also before getting to know you I had no reason to be out here, only for picnics in summer. And as you know, I was hardly here in summer anyway."

It pleased Adama immensely to hear that he was the reason for Laura to break her habits.

"Kensington is beautiful for riding at this time of year", he remarked after a moment, but she shook her head.

"I guess that is right, but riding is not for me", she stated matter of factly.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

"So finally I found something you do not excel at! I am relieved. I already feared that you were absolutely perfect at everything ", he said smiling gently.

It made her smirk a bit cynically.

"I said I don't ride, not that I can't Commander. But I can tell you, I am as flawed as everybody else. I simply have mastered hiding them."

"You are indeed a master at it from what I have heard", he granted her, " but I think I'd like to get to know the woman behind the perfection and the edges that everyone sees."

Like a rock it hit him what he had just said, what he had asked from her. It was an impossible demand. 1803 was not a time for authencity, it was a fair of vanity, a show, a masquerade. He saw her bite her lip.

"Then you are the first man to say that."

* * *

 **I had the chapter planned a bit differently but this is how it turned out and I liked it that way so here we are** ;)


	30. Cracks in a Masquerade

**Hello dear inkdrops, I am back with a new chapter:)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your review**

 **Important imformation: I decided to play a bit with the actors'/characters' origins and ethnicity. This is by ABSOLUTELY NO MEANS meant to be racist or anything like that, just plot related and time related (yes, London High Society at that time was mainly white). Also I wanted to include the BSG problem with richer and poorer colonies through this. I had to adapt Dee's and Tory's age to match the one of the other "kids". So in my story Tory is 22 and Dee is 23. I kept their nicknames but also changed their full names because the original ones would not fit into Recency writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own my OCs and storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **Cracks in a Masquerade**

 **Laura Roslin**

The silence in between the two of them got heavier and heavier, both afraid to make a move, afraid to destroy whatever this was in between the two of them. Then he smiled gently.

"I have always been a curious man Ms Roslin", he said, "and I am very happy to be the first. "

She felt a blush creep up her neck and turned her head, looking out of the window, anything to avoid looking into his deep blue eyes again. When she couldn't take it any longer, her voice, meant to come out defiant, sounded rather like glass, light and easily broken.

"Maybe you will not like what you find."

His smile, genuine before, became even more tender now, making her heart ache.

"I doubt that. If there is one thing I already know about you then that you care deeply about people close to you and they love you in return. Another thing I know too, is that you can think for yourself. You don't have to impress me, I already am impressed enough by you."

She gave him a small grateful smile, but the storm was still raging in her eyes. What would he think if he found out even more? About her life? About her choices? But she was reluctant to lie to him, it felt even more wrong than doing it to others.

"Now, as we are already talking about my personality, what exactly did Mrs Tigh claim to know about me? You wrote me you'd tell me in person!", she dared to comment.

Adama raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you do care about the public opinion after all? I am shocked!", he teased her, even though she felt a bit of insecurity there.

It was as if they were dancing on thin ice, backwards and forwards, not really getting somewhere but not failing either.

"It is not the public opinion that bothers me", she explained, "it is my friends' opinion that matters."

Instead of saying anything he reached over from where he was sitting on his chair, shortly squeezing her hand that she had put on the couch next to her. Grey-green eyes flew to meet blue ones and held the gaze as a weird feeling coursed through her. It was like a spark, sharp and unexpected, but leaving a warmth in its wake that she had nearly forgotten ages ago.

"High Society talk will not change what I think about you. Only you can", he promised her sincerely ," but as a matter of fact, she said that you were the best catch in the room if you weren't that headstrong."

"Well, she was indeed flattering then I guess", Laura answered, already missing the feeling of his hand on hers.

She was quite sure that Mrs Tigh had said a lot more, or at least implied It, but today was not the time for being honest about that. If at all.

He chuckled lightly.

"Despite my distrust in gossip, I am even inclined to believe this piece of valuable information", he said, smirking a bit.

Laura had a hard time to suppress rolling her eyes.

"Another thing I have heard about you", Adama continued, "is that you are very good at playing Whist and Piquet. Is that correct or made up?"

"I would say I am not bad at it", she commented, "why, are you challenging me Commander?"

Her voice held this playful note again that he so easily brought forward in her.

"And if I was, Ms Roslin, what would you do then?"

"Well, if you did indeed dare to challenge me to a game of Piquet, I wouldn't say no", she commented.

"Then I shall get the cards", Adama said, getting up and walking over to a sideboard.

Suddenly the door opened and the caramel-skinned servant stood in the door holding a tray.

"I have made tea Sir", she announced, before putting everything on the table close to the seating area.

She performed a graceful, deep curtsy in front of Laura, keeping her eyes firmly to the ground. The woman nodded friendly and Adama offered the woman a warm smile.

"Thank you Dee! You may go, I will call if we need anything else."

With another curtsy, the servant disappeared again. Putting the playing cards on the table next to them, the Commander served the tea with a routine that definitely surprised Laura. When she took the first sip, her eyes widened in surprise.

"This is really really good. What is it?"

He laughed at her obvious delight.

"Green tea from India. I had it first when I was stationed there, but I buy it now from time to time as a treat."

Laura just hummed in response.

"Your maid is also exceptionally good at brewing it", she complimented then.

"Indeed she is. Dee is a smart woman, would probably make a better hostess than Karolina", Adama admitted. "I think the house would be in chaos without her."

"Well, then you are lucky to have her!", Laura said smiling, "where is she from?"

If he found her question odd, at least he didn't show it.

"She came to London as a toddler, her father was a sailor. Her mother had died at that point, somewhere in Africa, nobody knows. My late wife employed her when she was ten, as a kitchen maid at first. Now she is managing everything. Now, shall we play?"

"Alright", she answered, accepting his change of topic, "so what is your bet?"

He smiled mischivously.

"If I win three games of Piquet first, you have to go for a ride here in Kensington with me", he stated.

For a moment, the woman was lost for words, then she nodded.

"Alright. So if I win three games before you, you have to go to a tea house with me. To one of the tea dances at Vauxhall Gardens, to be precise."

"Ms Roslin, you are not going easy on me, are you?", he sighed, making her laugh.

"Would you like it any other way Commander?"

"Probably not."

* * *

 **Random Regency Fact:**

 **Whist is a card game for 2 or more people that was already popular at Jane Austen's time.**

 **Even though coffee was still a bit more popular, tea was also trendy. It was also pretty expensive and usually the lady of the house was handling the brewing, so Dee being allowed to do it is quite a proof of trust that Adama has in her.**

 **Of course Roslin and Adama are far too honest but I wanted to make them special to each other.**

 **What do you think? Who will win the games of whist?**


	31. In the Name of the Game

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!**  
 **I have to admit, I messed up the names of the games - Whist is a game for 4 people that I intend to use later. Therefore Laura and Bill are playing Piquet now. Okay, shall we see who wins the games of Piquet? Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **In the Name of the Game**

 **William Adama**

He dealed the cards confidently as usual, giving both players the 12 required cards. It was distracting, really, the grace with which she took them, holding them delicately in her hands. Her features were calm, the kind of calm one would expect from an experienced Player. He studied her intendly, the way her grey-green eyes were fixed on the cards in front of her, the swing of her nose and her soft pink lips. He realized she probably hadn't really taken care of her teint in Hertfordshire as her skin wasn't the colour of ivory anymore, rather a bit golden. Most of the other London ladies would probably mind, but to him it simply made her look healthy, more approachable, less like a China doll. She must have realized his open staring as she raised her eyes to meet his. The corners of her lips turned upwards.

"Are you trying you luck in reading me?", she wanted to know.

"Well, a good Player always tries to figure out his oponent", he anwered casually.

"And have you found something out yet?", she wanted to know, but he just grinned.

"As if I would tell you! Now, shall we start?

When the began, a few things became very clear very soon:  
Firstly, they both had an exeptionally good poker face and were masters in keeping it upright.  
Secondly, they were equals in wit and tactics.  
Thirdly, they would not let the other one take the points easily.

To himself, Bill could admit that, even if his pride and gamer's ambition forbid him to let her win (she would have figured that out anyway and probably called him out on it), he wouldn't really mind loosing the challenge. Either way it meant passing time with Laura and he found he didn't mind the idea of dancing at Vauxhall Gardens so much, as long as it was with her.

It was fun and it was close but in the end Bill won the last, decisive game. Laura actually pouted, it looked so adorable that he had a hard time resisting to kiss it off her face.

"Ms Roslin, it seems as if you will see Kensington by horseback after all!", he commented, not quite able to surpress a grin.

She actually rolled her eyes then.

"Very well. We shall ride next time I come visiting then."

He was relieved when she didn't look too upset, after all he didn't want to scare her away.

"If bringing your horse is too much trouble, you could ride Karolina's horse, I am sure that would be fine with her."

"No, it's fine", Laura refused, "I will take Blackbird with me."

The man smiled at her, he didn't really mind either way, but he was curious to see what kind of horse his friend had.

"Blackbird? Because she is dark?", Adama wanted to know.

"No, because she is white", the woman deadpanned.

When he looked at her quizically, she had to laugh,

"I'm sorry I am just joking. Yes, she is black", the lady tried to answer while the giggles kept bubbling out of her.

"This is a very creative name then", he teased her a bit, the irony very obvious in his voice, "but a very pretty one nevertheless."

"Thank you", she replied, "my other horses have easier names - from One to Thirteen."

It took him a moment to realize what she had just said, that she actually owned fourteen horses. He was very sure she didn't want to brag with it, that it had just slipped out. Still, he wanted to know more.

"Now I am certain you are joking Ms Roslin", he answered, "even though fourteen is a huge number of horses, I am sure you with your exceptional memory can remember more names. They are mostly carriage horses, I guess?"

"I am joking", she assured him, "I know all their names. Well, I still have my brother's hunter, two cream coloured ponies and two working horses in Hertfordshire. The rest are all carriage horses, though a couple are broken in for riding as well. There are two silver-grey Hackney Horses, the ones that a currently standing in front of your door, and six Cleveland Bays."

He nodded appreciative.

"You seem to have more knowledge about those animals than I gave you credit for at first", he commented.

Laura smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, I do know a few things about them, but I don't think for a moment that I could rival you. However, I might be able to rival you at Piquet if you dare to play against me some time again."

Now it was Bill who was laughing.

"Definitely, I love a challenge."

* * *

 **Happy new year to all of you! May it be full of luck!**


	32. Back on Horseback

**Next chapter here we go! I guess we all wanted to see what happens when they ride out, didn't wwe? So I thought I just skip the procrastination and get to the Point ;)**

 **I thank you all so much for your continued support - the reviews, the favourites and the follows. But I also really want to thank all my silent readers, I feel honoured that you take the time to read what I am writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own BSG, only my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **Back on Horseback**

 **Laura Roslin**

Laura had told Adama that she didn't ride - well, that had been a lie. She did, from time to time, just to practice in case she might need it. She had never been more grateful than today.

Why had the woman not told him? Perhaps because she had tried to avoid a trip on horseback, perhaps because she was scared that, despite her training, she might embarrass herself. A small, or maybe not that small, part of her still wanted to impress him, to show only her best parts and camouflage the rest.

Isabelle had looked shocked when she had told her about the bet, but laughed afterwards, saying that only a Roslin could come up with a scheme like this. She might have also mentioned that it was good for Laura's ego to loose from time to time, of course the other woman disagreed. There was nothing wrong with her ego, thank you very much!

Stepping out of her carriage in a longer riding habit was not as difficult as one would have thought, after all there was a sling attached to the dress to lift it up slightly. Adama was waiting outside, as last time. The sun was shining on his grey-black hair and he stood relaxed, seeming much more at ease as she was currently feeling.

"Good afternoon", he greeted her, "lovely to see you."

A slightly mischievous smile spread over her lips.

"Pray, did you think I would not come? That you had scared me off?', she teased him.

"No, I was sure you would be true to your word. Now, would you like to have some tea inside first or get going right away? We could also take some snacks for a picnic."

Laura was completely taken aback, nobody had ever proposed a picnic to her at that time of year. That was not how things were done! Picnics were for summer, for strawberries and cream and large parties. Not for autumn, for pumpkin pie and only two people. But then she saw the hopeful look in her friend's eyes and her resolve weakened. They had crossed so many lines already, one more or less wouldn't matter. It was a fine day, still warm, and no cloud in the sky.

"Alright, let's have a picnic then. But how will we get the things to the picnic spot?", she wanted to know, "by carriage?"

He laughed a little at that.

"No, where we are going is difficult to reach by carriage, one would have to drive around a lot. I was planning to take the nececities on my horse. It won't be a three course meal then, of course."

Was he testing her or simply stating an obvious fact? Laura wasn't so sure, that man had apparently made it a habit to confuse her.

"Well, alright then, though I guess your horse will have to carry the gear as we can't attach saddle bags to my side saddle", she answered and he nodded.

"Alright, I think Dee has already packed everything", he said.

"So you were quite confident that I would agree to the picnic", she smirked and the Commander chuckled in response.

"Let's just say I was hopeful."

He called inside the house for his servant, then he turned back towards his guest.

"I will get my horse then, he is already prepared but I have to put on the bridle. Would you like to accompany me? I could show you the garden on the way. Even though I have to admit I don't really have a green thumb."

When Laura agreed, they walked around the house, side by side, passing through a neatly kept kitchen garden. Next came what must have been a rose garden once, though it now was a poor excuse of it.

"Yes, well, you see, after my wife passed, nobody really took care of it any more. It is definitely nothing for me or my son, Kara doesn't really care for it either and Dee has enough to do already. But the trees over there", he pointed to the farther end of the lawn, "are cherry trees and they look beautiful in spring. From the parlour we were sitting in last time, you can see the green meadows in summer and they are full of wildflowers. It is an amazing sight. If one likes that kind of thing, of course."

"I know what you mean", the woman agreed and he looked over to her, obviously slightly surprised, "even though the gardens close to Caprica Manor are trimmed and cared for and look, if I can say so myself, impeccable, I leave one field just the way it is, every year. There is a hedge so visitors can't see it, but I can from my bedroom window. There will be poppys all summer, it is a sea of red."

"That sounds amazing indeed", he agreed, just before they reached the stables.

Adama whistled and all of the horses suddenly looked out of the windows of their boxes, as if to greet them. He pointed towards the first one.

"This is Starbuck, my daughter's horse. The next box belongs to my son's horse, Apollo, but he took it with him. Then there is my other son's mare and the last one is mine."

The dark-haired woman looked at the grey stallion appreciatively. He was a gorgeous animal, quite tall and with dark, expressive eyes. She was so absorbed in her observation that she didn't even realize what her companion was doing, until he suddenly opened the door of the box, reigns in the hand. Together they went back the way they came and saw Dee already waiting in front of the house. She curtsied deeply in front of Laura who smiled gently at her. While the man was tying some gadgets and bags to his saddle, one of Laura's servants stepped closer towards her. He had ridden to Kensington, leading Blackbird on long reigns with him at the same time. Now he handed them over to Laura. Even though the man easily could have given her a boost up into the saddle, she denied the offer but put her foot in the sirrup, swinging herself gracefully up. She gingerly sat sown, making sure her legs and ankles were properly covered by the long skirt of her dress, before accepting the Long whip. Then she moved her horse over to where her friend was standing. She realized that he was not wearing a hat, but she wasn't surprised. The Commander was a practical man and hats often weren't. Also she didn't really mind, she liked that look on him. His eyes shot up to her.

"I can see, you are ready to go Ms Roslin:"

"Indeed I am. I am ready", she answered, and she meant it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to update as soon as possible!**

 **Random Regency Fact:**  
 **Ladies were usually using a side saddle and the riding habits were made out of thicker material and quite Long, so they covered everything down to the shoes when riding. Obviously there were no helmets, but people wore hats.**


	33. Riding out

**Dear Inkdrops, sorry for the delay but I was working on other stories ("Courage and Knowledge", "Sibirian Summer" and "Marvel goes Reality-TV", if you are interested in marvelly kinds of stories) in the meantime. No worries, I won't quit writing this one though :)**

 **Thank you to aall who support me by reading, commenting, following and favouriting!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, only my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1804**_

 **Riding out**

 **William Adama**

He swung himself on his horse with the ease of a much younger man, riding was still like second nature to him. This was definitely an advantage, so he could fully concentrate on his Visitor now. When he looked over to her, she just nodded, confirming again that she was ready.  
So they started, making their way off the yard and down the street. Nobody else was around, so they could ride next to each other without the fear of being run over by a coach. Still, Adama made sure that Laura was to his left, further away from potential danger. Her horse, Blackbird her remembered, was indeed black as a raven and not white like her owner had joked. She was a beautiful thing and very well behaved, by what he had seen so far at least. Or Ms Roslin was simply a very good rider. Which would be strange as she claimed not to ride. Adama made a mental note to try and find out the truth.

In the lovely afternoon sun, the silence in between the two people was only filled by the song of the birds and the sound of the hooves, but it all felt natural, as if they had done before. At the same time, it was something totally new, like setting foot on an unknown island, full of wonders. That woman next to him, she was a wonder in herself, Bill was already sure of that.

"We will leave the road here", he told her after a couple of minutes, "it might be better if I go first as I know the terrain."

"Yes, sure", she answered, holding back her horse so he could pass.

The little path they used soon was joined by a small brook and went parallel to it so they could hear the gurgling of the water next to them. It wasn't used often but often enough, so it wasn't totally overgrown with ferns and bushes. Husker started to prance impatiantly, he wanted to go in a quicker pace from here on. Even though Bill held him back with a firm hand, his friend had seen it, as she called out to him, laughter obvious in her voice.

"I think your horse is getting giddy! Why don't we go a bit quicker?"

He turned around to look at her, taking in the confident way she was sitting on her side-saddle. If she thought she was up to it, then he definitely wouldn't disappoint her!

"Alright then!", he answered, "we usually canter from here up to an old oak tree, it's about half a mile. But we can stop in the middle if you would like."

"Half a mile?", she asked, "I think I can just about manage that."

This answer very much led to the conclusion that she was a better rider than she had claimed to be, but it was not as if he would complain. So he turned towards the path again and drove Husker on. At first, the horse fell into trott and then into a smooth canter. From the sounds behind him, Blackbird was cantering too, that was a good sign, it would be a shame if he lost Laura on the way. Literally and figuratively. While nature was flying by, his mind calmed down and one thought pressed itself into the foreground: When had Ms Roslin become Laura to him?

Adama dared to look over his shoulder and all his worries about his companion not being able to keep up dissolved into thin air. She didn't seem to have any kind of trouble following him. Finally the tree came into view and he slowed his horse down until he finally stopped. The woman did the same, using the time to straighten her hat that had moved a bit to the left side. A totally unnecessary action, as Bill found, as it looked really adorable. Despite the grace with which she had performed the riding, one could see the consequences of the exercise, she was breathing a bit heavier than usually and her cheeks were red like apples in autumn. He smiled at her.

"Now I really don't believe that you don't ride", he stated.

The man was surprised when she ducked her head slightly.

"Okay, I might have exaggerated. I do not ride often", she explained.

"I might believe that", he answered, "now, to get to the picnic spot, we have to ride over the field to our left. There are three more trees over there where we can keep the horses and sit in the shade. Let's ride!"

Side by side, they cantered over the plain, brown-green grass. Now he could catch more than a glimpse of her and absolutely took the opportunity to admire what he saw. Suddenly, she turned her head and caught his gaze, holding it for a moment. Adama felt caught again, like it seemed to happen so often with her. Horrible. He had to get himself under control!  
Much too soon they arrived at their destination. After he had slided off Husker, he just wanted to turn around and help the lady, when he saw that she was also already down from her horse. That woman was nothing but efficient.

"Over there", he said, pointing to a beam next to the trees. "There we can tie the horses to. I will get water then from the small water hole a few yards away. I'll be back soon, just don't get lost!"

"I won't", she answered over her shoulder, smiling, while already making her way a into the field.

He had just come back with a bucket full of water, ready to fill the little trough Lee and him had build a couple of years back, when suddenly and very unexpectedly a soft voice behind him spoke.

"So I have already untied the gear but where would you like to put the blanket?"

Bill was so startled that he nearly dropped the bucket. The water sloshed around dangerously and only by a hair's breadth he managed not to get it all over his trousers.

"Jesus Laura, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!", he called out, the sailor slang slipping into his normally rather refined upper class mode of expression.

She looked back at him, dumbstrucked, eyes wide open. For the first time since they had met, she genuinely seemed to be at loss for words.

* * *

 **Well, here we are! I know, this chapter is not as smooth as I would have liked it but I am feeling slightly blocked at the moment. To get over it a bit better, I am trying to write One-Shots again. Which pairings and fandoms would you like to read? Which crossovers? Which scenarios? Just send me a PM.**

 **Cheers, Silver**


	34. How to talk to a Woman

**Dear Inkdrops, I am so glad you liked the last chapter :) Now Laura's reaction to Bill's...interesting choice of words ;) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **How to talk to a Woman**

 **Laura Roslin**

Jesus Laura - Fucking heart attack... The words were rattling in her mind. Had he actually just said that? Talked to her like that? Slowly her expression changed, she was unable to keep her face blank any longer. This situation was just too absurd! Firstly the corners of her mouth started to twitch until she finally threw her head back in real laughter. When she had called down again, she saw the look of pure relief on Adama's face.

"William, you really thought something like that would have me running?", she teased him,."I have heard way worse, so you dont need to worry!"

"Well, one can never be too sure about the consequences of one's actions", he answered slightly wistfully, "and please, would you use Bill instead of William? Only if you don't mind of course."

She smiled, that was a leap forward in their relationship, of which kind it might be. She had never called a man who was not part of her family by his first name, and especially not by a nickname! Not even her lovers had been that close to her, even though they had been physically intimate. It was a bit unsettling. But maybe it could also be the start of something good.

"Okay then, Bill", she answered, "as you are obviously still alive and didn't perish because of a heart attack, you can tell me where to put the blanket."

Smiling he took the quilt out off her hand and spread it over the grassy floor. Then he carried over his saddle bags, setting them down beside it. He sat down, patting on the spot next to him. With a light laugh, she gracefully sat down, incredibly thankful about the fashion of their time. 1803 the dresses actually made it possible for a woman to sit on the ground, even her ankles were covered.

"Are you thirsty?", her friend wanted to know, "I have some water or even wine here."

"Water would be great, thank you", she replied.

Out of the packs he got two wodden cups, filling them with water from a bottle. Gratefully she took it, then gently bumped it against his.

"Cheers!"

He laughed at her informal antics, the last bit of tension leaving his shoulders. They both drank from their cups with the silence wrapped around them like a soft blanket.

"Lee wrote back to me ", Bill finally said, "nothing deeply personal, bit at least he didn't ignore me . I think that is one step into the right direction. They are keeping up the sea blockade, but hardly catch any French ship."

"I think so too. Take it as a good sign", his friend confirmed, "and you know how he is doing. How is your daughter keeping up with her new group of acquaintances?"

"Well, she pretends everything to be fine, but I think she is under enormous pressure. Those people, as you told me, they are from a totally different background. I'd hate her to become like them!"

Soothingly, Laura put a hand on Bill's arm.

"I don't think that you should worry too much. She will loose interest in them eventually or they in her, that is even more likely. I have seen it before, it is nothing new. Just make sure she doesn't marry Connoy, then you are stuck with them", she said with a slightly cynical smile.

"Oh he won't have my little girl anyway, Laura. In comparison to them she doesn't have a penny. You know, I knew her father. Military man, though not very successful. Drank too much. Her mother died early, so I think Kara was on her own a lot. She doesn't really talk about it though. Her father died when she was 15, so six years ago. Left her with no family. So me and my late wife, we took her in. Carolanne and her never got along that well, both too headstrong I think, but my boys adored her both. So do I. I think that strained the relationship with my wife even further."

He smiled a bit regretfully.

"My apologies Laura, I don't want to bore you with that family story."

The woman shook her head so vigorously that her hat even bobbed around a bit.

"You don't bore me Bill, not at all. Please, go on!"

She smiled sincerely, trying to make him talk again.

"When they met, Zak was one year older than Kara and Lee about 5, already at university. Back then that was what he wanted to do. I should have supported him more I guess, but out of resentment against my father I didn't. Stupid, I know. So he joined the military after all. A natural. Zak followed two years later, not a natural. But I wouldn't see it. I wasn't home a lot and me and my wife were not really speaking anymore, especially not listening to each other. I wish we had. He died in a training accident. Since then things have been so hard with Lee. Carolanne died one year later. It was a fever, short and heavy. So that's been around two and a half years ago now."

"I am sorry", Laura answered sincerely.

Adama definitely had made mistakes, put his job about personal relationships. Still, Laura was quite sure that his wife had had a fair share in the trouble.

"The only thing you can do now is trying to mend things with Lee. You can't take back what happened, but you can build a better future."

Finally Bill looked at her again, a look that went deep, making her heart thump faster. Then he took her hand, simply holding it while his expression softened.

"I am trying Laura."

* * *

 **I had actually a really hard time writing this but I am glad it is done now. Let me know what you think!**


	35. Next to you

**Dear Inkdrops, let's continue the ride! I am sorry I am so slow in updating this story, but I have a plan and I won't forget it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the storyline and my OC's**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **Next to you**

 **William Adama**

Talking to Laura was so easy, probably too easy, he felt it again. But she simply seemed to understand him, or at least accept where he was coming from, without any judgement evident. When he had taken her hand, he had been so scared that she would pull away, but she hadn't. Laura's eyes held his, the expression unreadable. She seemed a bit more guarded again, as if there was something she didn't want him to see. Well, then he wouldn't push, he would wait for her to tell him in her own time. After moments that felt like hours and still passed to quickly, the woman looked away again, into the distance. The sunlight and the shadow of the tree were drawing patterns on her face, intriguing and beautiful. For a moment he was reminded of those Irish legends he had heard when he was a child, about fairies and pixies and young maidens getting lost on fairy hills.  
Just when he wanted to let go of her hand, he felt her fingers slowly linking with his, creating a tighter bond than before. It wasn't really romantic, not yet, it was friendship, security, a promise to stand by him. Adama was not a fool, he knew how much such a promise meant, coming from a woman like Laura Roslin. In the backstabbing menagerie that was called London Society, a trusting ally could be one's salvation one day.  
After some minutes more, the lady finally broke the silence.

"You said something about food earlier?", she asked curiously, a mischivous gleam in her eyes.

"Indeed, I did", Bill answered, reluctantly pulling away from her to fetch two plates and some food from his saddle bag. "Dee made some pastries and we have apples as well as pears. I know, not a great selection but - "

"Absolutely sufficient", she interrupted him smiling, "really, it is. Do we have knives to cut up the apples and pears?"

"That is a good question", the man replied, rumaging through the bag. "It seems as if we don't. But I always have my hunting knive with me, just in case.I will cut up the fruit for both of us then, if you would like."

Laura grinned, still with a mischivous edge to it.

"You don't think I can handle a knife Bill?", she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I didn't know if you would want to use it", he admitted, "but of course you can if you would like. But can you also catch an apple?"

With that, he quickly took one of the apples, throwing it into the air and slightly towards Laura. It would be easy to catch, really, if she reacted quickly enough. Which she did. Laughing she caught the fruit in one hand while he pulled out the blade, holding it out to her. Gently she took it as well as the plate that he gave her. It was somehow intriguing watching her handling that sharp tool with such apparent ease, cutting the apple without seeming scared to nick her finger instead. When she was done, she took a moment to admire the patterns in the wooden handle of the knife, there were swirls and something that looked a bit like a mandala.

"It is very pretty", she complimented, before giving it back.

"And very handy", he confirmed while he now started to cut a fruit himself, "it actually saved my life one time!"

Her eyes widened.

"How is that?"

"Well, I got it from my father when I was quite young. Once, many years ago, when I was not yet a captain but still something like an officer in training, we came into a horrible storm, somewhere around the West Indies. The waves were so high they were splashing over the deck and I was afraid they would pull me over board, so I tied a rope around me."

He gave her a rueful smile.

"A really bad idea as it turned out. The part of the rail I was attached to broke off and fell into the sea and it pulled me down with it. Only because I had this knife in my boot Icould grab it and managed to cut myself loose and swim to the surface. Luckily I made it back to the boat and luckily one of the others saw me and threw down another rope to get me up on deck again. You know him, or at least his wife. It was Saul Tigh. I owe him my life."

She acknowledged this statement with a graceful nod before she took his hand in her smaller one, closing it around the hilt of the knife.

"Then you better take it back so in case your life is in danger again, you have it with you", she said tenderly.

Adama could only barely suppress that sudden shiver that went through his body, so unexpected, triggered by this simple yet somehow sensual touch. But as soon as she had started it, her hands were away again and she began eating her apple. They sat in silence for a while, close to each other but shoulders not quite touching, while the sun was slowly moving lower. They made smalltalk, about books, about music, about people they both knew - nothing deep, but he felt as if he graduadly began to know the person behind the façade of perfection better. At least a little bit. Finally, he felt as if they had stretched out their little escape to the maximum of what was still kind of appropriate.

"Shall we head back Laura?", he asked his companion.

"I am afraid we should", the woman answered, and he thought to hear a bit of regret in her voice.

After packing away the cups and plates and the knife in his saddle bag, he got up, holding out a hand to her. She had put on her leather gloves again in the meantime and now smilingly took his hand to be pulled up. Unfortunately, he used a bit too much force, not only getting her upright again but sending her stumbling towards him. He quickly caught her in both arms to avoid her tripping over and falling. His heart seemed to start making sommersaults when he felt her curves pressing against his body. Eyes wide in surprise, she was looking up at him, now only a few inches were missing for their lips to touch. But he couldn't, they weren't there yet, probably would never be, so he settled for carefully letting go of her.

"I am sorry", he said, not really sure what he was apologising for - pulling too hard or holding her close.

"There is nothing to apologize for", she simply answered and he wondered if she might have liked the feeling of his arms around her, too.

* * *

 **So, this was They-nearly-kissed-Scene #2. I hope you liked it and I am not frustrating you too much with this slow burn (to be honest, I am frustrating myself a bit at this point ;) ).**


	36. Back to reality

**Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I am pretty sure that she did enjoy the hug too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the story line**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **Back to reality**

 **Laura Roslin**

Her pulse was still racing as she took some steps away from the man, towards the horses. The feeling of him holding her had just been to unexpected and too nice. She tried to tell herself that it was a very normal and human reaction, after all she had been deprived of physical male contact for quite some time now. No romantic feelings involved, no. Still, part of her brain and her heart seemed to mock her while she tied loose the horses, hyperaware of what Adama was doing behind her - packing the bags. She took one last deep breath before turning around and walking back towards him, leading both horses at the same time. When he had fixed the bags, he turned towards her, giving her the most charming half-smile that made her belly twist again in the best way possible.

"I would offer to give you a boost up in the saddle but then you would probably only tell me that you are very capable of doing it yourself. Which I have absolutely seen before."

On one hand, the possibility of helping her up into the saddle, standing close her again was exhilarating, or maybe he could even lift her up. On the other hand, that was probably a very bad idea. Laura didn't trust her body not to betray her and flush totally red, so she declined politely, swinging herself up with ease. The way back seemed so much shorter, perhaps because she didn't want the ride to end. As soon as they rode onto the yard, Dee came out of the house, Laura's coachmen Felix Gaeta amd some other stable boys behind her. Both Adama and Roslin dismounted, handing over the horses to their servants.

"Ms Roslin, would you like to come in for some refreshments or are you heading straight back into Town?", Bill wanted to know.

It delighted and disappointed Laura at the same time how naturally her friend went back to her formal title in front of other people. Delight because he seemed to understand her boundaries without her having to point them out. Disappointment because she liked being Laura to him, if only for a couple of hours.

"Thank you Commander, but I think I should make my way back now. It is getting rather late", she answered in style. "Please give my regards to your daughter and call on me when you are in town."

She couldn't resist looking back out of the window as her carriage finally left the yard. Adama was still standing there, apparently watching her too. Hopefully he would visit her soon and they could talk again! While they were driving back, she had some time to think and made a resolution- she should stop lying to herself. Yes, he was a friend, but she also felt a kind of affection for him that could develop into something beyond that. But it shouldn't. After what he had told her about his life, Laura was even more certain that she was not the kind of woman he needed as a ...well yes, as what at all? Marriage was still out of the question for her, even with someone like Adama. You never knew what the men would turn out to be like once they had your fortune! So she decided right then, sometime when they had just passed the first houses of the inner city, that she would still appreciate his attention but not encourage him any further beyond friendship. Even though it would definitely feel bittersweet, having only half of what she wanted, it would still be better for both of them.

The next couple of days passed without any new events happening, until one Wednesday she had gone to the dressmaker to have a new ball gown made. Christmas would come sooner than one could blink and with it tons of parties and balls she wanted or had to attend. Therefore, every London lady would try to get a new wardrobe before the holidays, most of them last minute. The seamstresses would be stressed and not work as properly or the nicest fabrics would be sold out. It was definitely better to organise it in advance.

"Hello Ms Roslin!", a polite voice suddenly said, making her turn around in surprise.

Behind her in the shop, a woman was standing, her honey-blonde hair loose in big curls - a rebellious hairstyle. Next to her, there was another blonde, obviously related, but with lighter hair that was pinned up.

"Mrs Faust, Miss Six, I am happy to see you!", Laura responded friendly, actually meaning it.

Natalie Faust was a reasonable person, the oldest one of the four Six-daughters. She was married to a member of parliament, also an agreeable man, even though Laura didn't have a lot to do with him. Her younger sister Sonja Six had a sharp mind and a sharp tongue, the dark-haired woman respected her. In her opinion, she should marry a politician as her sister had done, then maybe she could influence certain happenings.

"We have to go on now but we would be happy if you might visit me soon!", the older one invited Laura straight away.

It surprised her, really, but in a positive way. They had not have had contact in quite some time, so the invitation came as a very welcomed gesture. Funny how life could play out...  
After the two women had left, Laura browsed the shelves full of fabric for a couble of minutes, before settling for a vibrant striking red one. Something different than she would usually wear, but she decided to be bold. The seamstress took her time with measuring the other eoman and they spend the good part of an hour going over designs. Roslin was a perfectionist, if she bought a dress, she wanted it to look special and formidable. When she finally left the shop, she felt somewhat exhausted but also satisfied. This had been a very successful day indeed.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	37. Natalie

**Dear Inkdrops,**

 **Since I first published it, story got more than 10.100 views now, thank you so much to all of you who read, follow, favourite and review!**

 **This chapter took me longer than I would have liked and it turned out completely different than what I had thought in the beginning but never mind, finally a glimpse on what certain other characters have been up to in the meantime...**

 **Dsiclaimer: I don't own BSG, only my OC's and the storyline**

* * *

 _ **October 1803**_

 **Natalie**

 **Laura Roslin**

Finally she had finished all the social calls that had been expected from her after her return to London, even the most awqward ones that she had procrastinated for quite some time. However, in the end visiting Mr Ellison had turned out to be nicer than she would have thought, after all that had come and gone between the two of them. But apparently he didn't hold any resentment against Laura, no, he had even told her happily about a girl he had met during the summer down in Portsmouth where his mother was still living. He was planning to visit her after Christmas and see whether their feelings were still the same, if that was the case, he fully intended to marry her. Laura had smiled at the young man's devotion that she could see in his eyes. Even the little cynical voice in her head had been still for the time being.

Standing in front of Natalie Faust's door was a completely different feeling, more one of excitement. Maybe she would be told some interesting news or discuss some politics with Mrs Faust who also didn't really care about society's opinion. Or at least there would be a lot of London gossip that the dark-haired woman could share with Isabelle later. A maid led her into the very fashionable drawing room, furnished and decorated in a distinctively German style. Both Natalie's and her husband's families had ties to that continental country, if Laura remembered correctly.

"Oh Ms Roslin!" the blonde woman called out, "finally you visit! How lovely!"

"The pleasure is all mine!," the other one replied smoothly, "pray, tell me, how have you been?"

"Not bad at all, I mean, there is always something going on. But it is also so stressful! You know how things work here... you make plans and then you get invited to other dinners and balls and you try to rearrange so you can manage to make an appearance everywhere, but secretly you can't be bothered about half of the invitations."

"That sounds about right," Laura commented, " I think this is the story of most London ladies though very few dare to admit it. I always try to find the balance between keeping society happy and spare myself the most tedious meetings."

Mrs Faust nodded. "And from what I have heard you are doing a very good job at it. My husband loves to mingle, so we are out a lot, but sometimes he is only meeting up with some gentlemen. Then I can keep to myself here. To be honest Ms Roslin, sometimes I really can't understand how my youngest sister, Caprice, can stand the everlasting parties and social activities she is taking part in. But probably it also has something to do with her companion."

She gave Laura a knowing look. Both women knew they were talking about Gaius Baltar here who was very obviously fallen for the young blonde women, laying at her feet.

"He is at her mercy," Laura confirmed, "do you think he will marry her?"

"I don't know, really. And I also don't know whether I wish it or not. I think neither does she," the sister admitted. "But as we are talking about that topic anyway, word has gotten around that you have been socializing with the Adamas lately."

Taken aback, the ebony-haired woman raised an eyebrow. Who had gone around telling? Definitely not Isabelle. But neither Bill, she was sure about that.

"How do you know?," she inquired.

Natalie just laughed.

"That is easy. The Adama, or rather Thrace, girl is meeting up a lot with Mr Connoy and Mrs Biers lately. She told them. And as you probably know, they are friends of my two youngest sisters and they told them. And they told me. I am not meaning to pry or anything, but I was simply curious as they are very... different from the kind of people you usually are closer acquainted with."

It was obvious that she was hinting at men such as Lord Adar and it was true, Bill was absolutely different. That was why she liked him.

"William Adama is a very well-read and intelligent man," she therefore replied, "and I found it was time for new acquaintances, especially in these times of political change."

"Definitely!" Natalie confirmed eagerly, "the real reason why I was asking was because of the younger Adama. I am afraid my sister has caught an infatuation with him since the ball at Lord and Lady Adar's house. Now, I wanted to know whether you have any idea if or when he might return to London. Sonja never got the chance to talk to him and I would be happy for her if she did now."

Leopold Adama being the primary "object of interest" provided some ease for Roslin, at least that meant people were not gossiping about Bill and her yet!

"I don't know, I am sorry," the lady replied, "but if I took a guess it would be that he will stay in Brighton for the time being. Speaking of the family, do you think Connoy is serious about Miss Thrace?"

"Oh, it's a pity," Natalie answered, "I still hope that we will see Captain Adama around here soon. But to answer your question, I am certain Mr Connoy is not planning to propose any time soon. The social differences are simply too big. But he really seems to be taken by her. Well, I must say she is special indeed, from what I have been told. "

Laura nodded, immensely relived that apparently no permanent connection would be happening soon. About Leopold... it would be interesting indeed to see more of him. For some reason the woman had the feeling that, even though him and his father had a difficult relationship, she and the young man might actually get along. Who knew.

"Oh, and to finish I would let you know that Mrs Tigh keeps on conquering. Ruthlessly," Natalie laughed. "I know you and her are not the biggest of friends," she added, "but she can be quite nice and even sensible. Sometimes."

Laura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, at least not towards me," she commented.

"Maybe not," the blonde woman added, "I think she is jealous. Like probably every London lady at some point. They all would either like your looks, money, talents or your influence or your freedom or," she added with a smirk, "your men. Most of them won't ever admit it but it's true."

Then, after a moment of pause, she added, "I like you anyway."

Laura gave her a gentle smile. Maybe London really had more to offer than she would have thought a couple of months before.


	38. Mayfair

**Okay, I know this chapter took far too long again. Work and beta-reading for other authors keeps me pretty busy, so thank you all for you patience!**

 **Still, I think that you have definitely been waiting for what comes now. So without further ado, Bill and Laura.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG**

* * *

 _ **November 1803**_

 _ **Kensington**_

 **William Adama**

Being here, in this posh area, Bill felt like an intruder. While the Agthons' house near Picadilly was fancy, Roslin House in Kensington was boardering on regal. It was beautiful though, he had no problem in admitting that. Still, it made him painfully aware of how out of his league Laura was, with her beauty, her connections and her very obvious wealth. He was also tremendously grateful that he hadn't brought his daughter who would have had a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

Wasn't it ironic, though? He had seen battle, survived storms, and still the prospect of knocking on this beautiful dark door with the golden knob did funny things to his insides. Before he could get even more wound up, he crossed the little front garden with some eager steps. Finally announcing himself, the "bang" of the golden-plaited brass was loud on the wood, making him cringe internally. Just a couple of moments later, a servant was opening the door, letting him step into the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Sir," he greeted politely after a deep bow, "may I ask whether my lady is expecting you?"

"I am afraid not," Bill admitted.

"Very well, I shall bring her your card," the other man replied, recieving the crucial small piece of paper with the visitor's name and own address written on it.

Carrying it on a fancy silver tray, he walked off, leaving the Commander alone in the empty room. While he was waiting, the man let his eyes wander over what little furniture and decoration there was - some side tables and some expensive-looking china, nothing as golden and flashy as he ahd seen at Lord and Lady Adar's house. Then he could see the servant coming back, setting the tray he was still carrying down on a sideboard.

"If you would follow me, please," he asked politely, very obviously wondering what business a Commander had with his employer.

The thick, expensive carpet swallowed all of his steps while they walked down the corridor and up a very impressive staircase. He could only see part of the room they were heading to through the open door and definitely no Laura in it, but nevertheless his guide walked in and announced him as "Commander Adama, for you Ma'am." Bill walked past him, his eyes captured straight away by the the woman who obviously had been sitting on the cushioned window sill and was now gracefully standing up, walking towards him. She curtsied in front of him but even as he bowed, he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't looking at the floor as expected from a woman. No, instead she was glancing up at him through her lashes and blushed a bit when she realized that he had noticed.

"And I thought you wouldn't come at all," she scolded him, but there was only gentle teasing, no real blaming.

"You know better than that," Bill answered in kind, delighted by the charming little smile which was playing around her lips.

"Maybe," she admitted, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I would like that," he answered. He saw her ringing the little silver bell and just a few moments later, a maid came rushing in, some strands of hair even falling out of her bun.

Laura didn't seem to be fazed by that though, she simply ordered tea and some baking. The woman was already at the door when the lady of the house called out, "Maya!"

Seemingly shocked, the servant truned around, obviously very well aware of her physical appearance.

"Yes Ma'am?" she asked shyly.

"Don't forget to breathe!" the older woman answered smilingly, making the Commander chuckle. Maya nodded with relief and hurried off, leaving the couple alone in the room.

"Tell me, how have you been?" the man asked his friend while they were sitting down on the couches.

"I have been well, thank you. A lot of calls to make and things to organize, what about you?"

"I've probably not been not that busy, but there have been matters of business that I have been sorting out. My son is writing more frequently now, which gives me hope. Kara on the other hand seems to become more and more involved with her new group of friends. Unfortunately, manners don't exactly seem to rub off. I would wish so though, then at least the company would have some benefit. But alas, that is not the case and it only makes her wish for new dresses. I really would prefer her being in the company of Violet Agathon, but what can I do? I don't want to force her either."

Laura nodded thoughtfully. "I think you are right. Our society doesn't encourage it, but I think a young woman also has to find her own way and develop her personality."

The statement made the Commander laugh. "Oh Laura, personality is not something she is lacking! But on this topic, my daughter met Miss Caprice Six a couple of days ago when she visited Mrs Biers. She has been invited. What do you make of her? I am sure you know them?"

"Of course I do," the friend confirmed, "actually I visited Miss Caprice Six's oldest sister not long ago. The family is new money, all made in trade. No nobility. The father is alright, Mr Six did business with Mr Agathon for a time. That's how I met the family in the first place. Unfortunately the mother died two years ago. But I have always preferred the company of the daughters. You probably know, there are four of them, all of blonde in different shades. Mrs Faust, Natalie, is the oldest one, very reasonable and great to talk to. You would like her, I wager. Then comes Miss Six, Sonja. Witty and funny, and according to her sister very interested in your son."

Bill was taken by surprise, he hadn't expected a statement about his son's lovelife. A lot of things, but not that. The lady seemed to interpret his silence correctly, as she started to smirk.

"Why are you so surprised Bill? Your son is a catch and the women do realize that!"

When his eyes widened even further in disbelief, she even started to laugh.

"Goodness, you really didn't! Mind you, you really have no idea how the mind of a woman works!"

What could have been patronizing only sounded gleeful out of her mouth and he didn't fight his amusement.

"Well then, enlighten me!"

They were interrupted by Maya bringing in tea and biscuits, artfully arranged onto a plate. His host waited until the woman was out of earshot again before she started.

"So, for the most obvious point, your son is very handsome. He is tall, trained and those sharp cheekbones really add to it. Also he has your eyes - I mean he has very blue eyes."

Was Laura Roslin really complimenting his eyes? And stumbling over her words? Now, that was curious! Bill tried to school his features into something akin to polite interest instead of blushing.

"Leopold is in the best age for getting married and I think they will speculate that he will court and marry when the war is over. That brings me to the last point - he is a soldier. And not only a simple one, but an officer. A uniforme can do very interesting things to a girl's imagination!"

The halfway ironic and halfway suggestive look made him wonder whether that was also true for her, but he decided better not to ask.

"Well, back to the women," Laura continued, "then there is Gina Inviere. There are a lot of rumours about her, I don't know whether they are true, I doubt it. The youngest one is Caprice Six and I think you can believe most things they say about her. Especially about her and Gaius Baltar."

Her disgusted face made him think that she didn't approve of that.

"You don't like him, do you?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	39. An opinionated woman

**Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Volontaire: I am glad you like it.**

 **Guest: No worries, my updates might come ob delay but I wont stop writing this. There is still too much plot coming.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own BSG**

* * *

 _ **November 1803**_

 **An opinionated woman**

 **Laura Roslin**

"Indeed Bill, I don't exactly like Gaius Baltar," Laura confirmed, a bit more pleasantly.

After all, it wasn't the Commander's fault that this politician was a spineless arrogant and vain know-it-all. A genius, sure, but insufferable nevertheless. He loved the women and for some reason she couldn't understand, they loved him back. Maybe because of his power? Or maybe because of his looks? Maybe because of his intelligence and knowledge? Or maybe because of his talent for empty flattery? Whatever it was, it didn't work for her, on the contrary.

"I will be honest with you, I think Kara should be careful. Caprice Six changes her opinion very quickly, talks a lot and should not exactly be relied on, at least if one is not profoundly acquainted."

"Thank you, that is good advice," he answered, "but I doubt the girl will listen when I tell her."

A bit helplessly, Laura could only shrug.

"Well, at least you have done everything you could then. Of course you could prohibit her to go, but I think that would not be really helpful when it comes to peace at home, would it?"

He laughed dryly at that.

"No Laura I guess not. But honestly, I think I don't even know how that feels. Or is supposed to feel."

The flicker of confusion must have been obvious on the woman's face, as he sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she tried to put the Commander at ease, but he shook his head.

"The thing is, I want to tell you. If you don't mind. It is just that I haven't talked about all this in a long time, sober at least." He gave her a rueful smile. "So it feels a bit.. strange."

Keeping silent, she waited until he was ready to go on.

"I told you that my marriage was far from perfect. You see, when I met Carolanne, we were very young. We thought it was love and probably it even was, but it was also foolish. I was in the military and my salary afforded us a comfortable life, though not the life she wanted."

He motioned at the room they were currently sitting in, at all the understatement of wealth and power.

"Then we had the children and we were happy, even though I suppose I was even happier than her. But I had to leave again, for camp and then later for war, and she stayed here. Of course she had friends, but apparently nobody she could really rely on, so she started to rely on the wine. Then Kara came and finally Zak went away. And then she died. Lee is smart but has Always been Trouble, especially together with Kara. Well, Kara has never seemed to fit in until now. Oh, also my best friend and my daughter nearly hate each other, I think they are too similar. There has always been so much going on in my house and home and somehow the house is far too silent. I can't explain it any other way. Laura, I miss Zak every day, but I don't even know whether I miss Carolanne anymore. Does that make me a bad person?"

In this moment, she understood thet she was not alone with her fear, her fear to fail in life. To not be enough. To be a bad person. She was not alone in her search for things she couldn't or wouldn't have because of the choices she had made earlier on. They were both living a loud life with far too much silence in it. Sitting down next to him, closer than appropriate, she took his hand again, just like he had all the days ago in Kensington.

"It does make you human," she responded, "but I don't believe that it makes you a bad person. You can't make yourself miss someone or you can't make yourself stop caring about someone either. That's just the way it is. It is like.. trying to make the sun stop shining."

Even though they did not look at each other, she could feel the tension leave his shoulders a little bit. When suddenly his thumb started carressing her knuckes gently, her heart jumped. Yes, it was indeed useless to try and stop caring. Still, she probably should. Later. When he wasn't close anymore and she might be able to think again properly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I will try to make it up with the next one!**


	40. Gossip

**I know, it has been quite a long time since I have updated but I wasn't sure what I should put in between November and the Christmas Chapters (which I have already planned). Then I came up with this idea and I hope you enjoy it and Maybe find it slightly amusing.**

 **By the way: I also updated my second BSG fanfiction, "Titanica", more recently.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG**

* * *

 _ **November 1803**_

 **Gossip**

 **William Adama**

His feet had led him to the little bookshop again, the one where he had met Laura. Firstly because he really liked it and they had a great range of books to choose from and secondly because it held an esquisitively sweet memory. So while he was walking around in between the isles, basking in the feeling of all the stories around him, he got very irritated when a sudden voice cut through the silence.

Weirdly enough, the voice was not even incredibly odd or incredibly horrendous, instead it was its pure existence in this moment that had Bill on edge. Also there was something self-absorbed and overly confident in the intonation, no, he really had no desire to get to know that man. The Commander was well aware that Laura did sound posh as well, put for some reason it never annoyed him. Maybe because he loved her voice so much. No, Bill scolded himself, he wouldn't go there! No swooning over that gorgeous, beautiful, charming, intelligent, remarkable woman. Focus!

Whoever this voice must belong to was definitely male and not too old, currently flirting with two young ladies, making them giggle stupidly. Sighing inwardly, Bill was preparing himself to leave, the peaceful calm of the shop seemed to be gone for the day. Just as he wanted to push past the man, he turned around to face him.

Brown, wavy hair framed a somehow quite feminine face with big eyes hidden slightly behind spectacles. He was of normal height and almost skinny, however his expensive green waistcoat seemed to fit perfectly. All in all did he did make a very pleasant and elegant appearance, Bill had to give him that. No wonder the two girls behind him were still staring.

"Commander Adama?" he asked to his utter surprise.

When Bill bowed slightly in confirmation, the other one went on.

"What a pleasure to finally meet you Sir, as I have already heard so much about your foster daughter. May I introduce myself, I am Gaius Baltar."

The first thought that came into the military man's mind was that Laura didn't like him. And then that he seemed to be the admirer of one of Kara's aquaintances. He had forgotten the girl's name again, only remembered that Six was the last name. And then that Saul had called Baltar a slimy bastard once. And then that he had heard talk that the man was a genius.

"The pleasure is all mine," he responded as politely as possible.

Under different circumstances, he might have found it interesting making in his own picture about this well-known man - but not when he had just disturbed his peaceful afternoon!

"I hope your family is in good health," the other one went on, not even waiting for an answer, "it was just yesterday that I met dear Lady Adar in Town and we talked about how easily people fall ill with the most different of pains nowadays."

Bill had a hard time keeping his tongue in check and not bluntly telling this over-convident youngster how much he did not care about Lady Adar's opinion.

"And, while we were talking, her ladyship told me how glad she is that finally the rumors have stopped. This is all very confidential though and I trust you as a man of honour to keep it to yourself," he went on with a conspiratorial glance.

Deliberately misinterpreting the Commander's frown, he wouldn't stop talking. Bill made a mental note to never tell him anything personal or of higher importance.

"Well, haven't you heard? All Kensington was talking about was her alleged affair with the family's bankier! Well and then her husband's alleged affair with Laura Roslin of course! Though I am sure this is just a rumour that somebody set into this world. They have never even been seen together as far as I know. Her ladyship and her lover however…"

Baltar hesitated, as if waiting for his words to take effect. And what effect they had! Bill was boiling under the surface of apparent nonchalance. How could he dare! Accusing Laura of such a thing of indescretion! The younger man must have seen the murderous look in the other one's eyes, as he started to look a bit panicked.

"Not that I believe in such things!" he tried to talk himself out of it, "especially not about soemone as formidable as Miss Roslin! I would never claim her to be anything but the exceptionally proper and agreeable woman that she is. As you two are aquainted, you surely will agree with me on that, won't you?"

The soldier decided that probably strangling another one in a public shop was not a good idea and therefore worked hard to keep his cool, wondering about how Baltar knew about his aquaintance with Laura.

"As you say, she is a very proper and agreeable woman indeed," he answered courtly.

Bill would have had far more flattering words to describe Laura, but he did not want to give somebody like Baltar the wrong impression.

Apparently, they had already become the talk of high society. But they were only friends. What would people say if they knew how informal those friends sometimes were with each other? Gossip spread quickly and rumors could kill a reputation, especially a woman's. He had always thought Laura Roslin was untoucheable, because of her money and her family, but apparently it wasn't so. And Bill swore to himself that he wouldn't be the reason for her reputation to be tainted.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	41. Open up

**I know it has been ages, but now finally - a new chapter.**

 **A mess-up somewhere earlier in the order of the chapters s been fixed in the meantime though and I hope you all still enjoy this story. As Christmas season is getting closer, I will try and keep updating this in time so the time-frame will sort of match. There for some of the chapters will be shorter so that there are enough until Christmas. They will be mostly fluffy though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG.**

* * *

 **December 1803**

 **Open up**

 **Laura Roslin**

Christmas time was always busy, she had places to be and people to charm. As every year she embraced it, tried to get lost in it - but failed. The memories came crashing back in full force, memories about the people who wouldn't celebrate with her. Her parents. Jamie. Her sisters.

The girls would have loved to deck the halls. Jamie would have teased her about kissing some man under the mistletoe. Her mother would have chastised him for it. In remembrance, Laura would but up a beautiful mistletoe in front of the door leading to the kitchen every year now. She had never kissed anyone under it, she was pretty sure some of her maids and servants had used it to their advantage. Not that Laura minded terribly, as long as they did their jobs.

She was acutely aware that had not heard from Bill or his daughter for quite some time - it concerned her a little bit and she couldn't quite make sense of it. There had been no discord between the two of them during their last meeting, on the contrary. Which led to two possible explanations: Either she wasn't the only one feeling a certain pull towards the other that might very well go beyond friendship and he had decided to stiffle it by keeping his distance. Or he was too busy with preparations for Christmas festivities. Laura wasn't sure what she was hoping for - this scared her. Nevertheless she decided to make a visit, to get at least some clarity about where they stood at the moment.

A day later, her carriage held in front of the Adama house. The morning was cold, winter was here and with it the pale sun in a clear blue sky. It had been quite some time since she had last been of of London, they had only met once or twice for playing cards at Bill's place after their first riding out. When she stepped out of the vehicle, Laura noticed again how calm and quiet it was here, all without the city buzzling in the background. Dee opened the door with a smile and didn't even take her card, just stepped aside to let her in.

"Mr Adama is waiting for you in his study," she announced while leading her through the house down to a half-closed door. Then she curtsied and disappeared.

The woman followed the servant curiously for she had never been in the room, they had always stuck to the drawing room during their last meetings. She knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, she decided to simply enter. The room was flooded by the light of the late morning, the sun was painting speckles on the high shelves full of books. Situated dominatly in the middle was a huge desk with papers all over it. She must have disturbed Bill in his reading, or at least in his supposed reading, as he had his head pillowed on his arms and his eyes closed, dozing. A tender smile tugged at Laura's lips as she regarded him, looking so much younger and still so troubled in his sleep.

Something, probably just her presence standing in front of the desk, must have alerted the soldier in him as he suddenly sat up, looking around him. When he caught sight of her, he frowned.

"Laura?"

"Yes?" She could have hit herself for sounding so unsure but judging by his smile, he didn't seem to mind.

"I am sorry, I didn't know you were coming here today."

"Neither was I until this morning. I missed you though."

She wouldn't quite look at him saying it and instead stared out of the window when she suddenly heard him standing up and taking some steps behind her. Then she felt him lacing the finger of his right hand with her left one and hoped he didn't notice the goosebumps that went from her arms up to her neck. Her hands felt small in his, still cold from being outside in the coach. Laura was just too aware of the heat radiating off him, she prayed her face wouldn't turn all read and give away her thoughts. A calculated tug on her hand turned the woman towards her friend and suddenly she was leaning against him, head against his chest. She felt his other arm going around her waist, as if he was afraid she would run away. On the contrary, Laura had no intention of moving any time soon. She melted further into him, like warm chocolate, hugging him back. The only thing that kept annoying her was her hat that made being really comfortable in this position difficult. Just when she was wondering what to do about it, she felt Bill shift again slowly, as if not to spook her, he raised his left hand to her hat and pulled it to the side. Unfortunately, he had not thought about the way it had been clipped into the hairstyle, resulting in him messing up her hairdo and still not getting out the hat. He stepped away, not meeting her eyes when she burst out laughing

"Laura, I am so sorry. I didn't think it was fastened in any way!"

Actually, she found it quite endearing, the way he was flustered. Also she didn't mind that he didn't have much practice in unclothing women - on the contrary.

"Nothing I can't solve," she replied almost tenderly.

Laura let go of his hand and with nimble fingers, she pulled out the needle. Together with the hat, she placed it on the table, her back to him. She knew she must look utterly unpresentable and there was only one way to fix it, so she took out the golden clips that had been supposed to keep her curls in place. One after the other tumbled down over her back, still a bit tangled but at least better than before.

Of course she was aware of the gesture, of what this meant for her. He would see her barer than any man had seen her in a long time, without the façade of elegance and extravagance to shield her. Maybe, if she kept her back to him, she would be able to pull her hair up again before he noticed too much. That sounded like a plan. But just when she wanted to start again, his voice made her pause.

"Look at me."

It was barely above a whisper. Laura turned around, nothing of her usual suave demeanour left. The way Bill was looking at her punched the rest of the air out of her lungs - it was a mixture between awe and the same fear she felt herself.

"So this is you."

"I suppose so."

"You look even more amazing than on the picture."

"Picture?" Laura asked confused, "what picture?"

"The one at the Agathons' house. Your hair is open on it, too. Since I first saw it it made me wish I could see it in reality."

"Oh," she didn't know what to answer to that. It was flattering, for sure, but not the empty flattery she was so used to.

Then he was in front of her again pulling her against him. She followed willingly, relishing in the feeling how one of his hand strocked her hair right from her scalp down to the ends. His heartbeat was as erratic as hers, she could feel it under her cheek and smiled against his chest. For the first time in a long time she felt home again.

* * *

 **I know it was not the kiss you were waiting for, but at least cuddly :)**

 **The kiss will come before Chrismas though, promise!**


	42. One Moment in Time

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! As you see, I managed to update more quickly this time (Not that this is much of an achievement, I know...)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is short but any more content would have spoiled the plotline. As always, let me know what you think! (And please forgive the tiny Game of Thrones references.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG, only my OC's.**

* * *

 _ **December 1803**_

* * *

 **One moment in time**

 **William Adama**

It felt surreal, holding her like this. Holding her like a lover, not just like a friend. Bill had been so adamant not to let anything like this happen, not after the Baltar-incident. But probably it had been invetable. They were drawn to each other, like moths to a flame, powerless against the force. Messing up her hair had been an absolute accident, he would have never mortified them like this on purpose. Though he had to admit the outcome had been more than favourable, if one considered the present situation as such and not as total catastrophe.

Absentmindly he kept playing with her brownish locks that had a very prominent red touch in this peculiar light. Laura smelled like flowers again, winter roses, he thought. Finally she moved back a bit to look at his face and what he saw stunned him:

The brown waves were framing her delicate face, making her look so different and at the same time so 'Laura'. He felt as if he could see every detail of her that was usually hidden from view, the vulnerability in her grey-green eyes, the loneliness in her heart, the longing for something. She blinked, holding his glance, and a small smile tugged at her lips. That was his undoing.

'Absolutely a really bad idea' was his last thought before he bend down to kiss her.

Apparently Laura hadn't quite expected that if the sounds she made were any indication, but she followed his lead in the blink of an eyelid. She felt perfect against him, her lips like soft flower petals on his. It was more tender than anything he had ever experienced with Carolanne, him and his former wife had never held back, especially when they had been young. It had always been everything or nothing, no muse for tentative explorations. As the kiss progressed it became considerably harder to keep it chaste like that, especially when she ran her hand over his cheek and then rested it on his shoulder.

When he finally pulled back, his friend who had somehow become so much more than that was looking a bit stunned.

"I am sorry Laura, that was..." he started, his voice rough.

"Unexpected," she finished for him, slowly gaining back her composure.

Another lady would have stormed off at this point, or slapped him across the face for his behaviour, and they would have been right. But Laura wasn't like any other. Far from it. She had reciprocated, he had felt It, whatever that meant.

The she shook her head, still looking slightly confused.

"I should probably go," she said in a quiet voice and he cursed internally. So he had messed it up after all!

"Please forgive me," the man pleaded, he didn't want to lose her, she had become to important in his life.

"I am not angry, Bill," she explained, her eyes soft, "but if I stay, I might do something stupid. So I better leave now."

As if she couldn't quite help herself, she caressed his cheek again before turning around and leaving the study. Outside he heard her talking to Dee and then the sound of a carriage becoming more and more quiet. He couldn't move, this all felt so surreal. How had it gone from perfect to so wrong?

* * *

 **So here you go, a first kiss. I hope I didn't disappoint, I know the expectations were high after all my stalling. In case you are wondering: This kiss kind of relates to the one after Laura makes Bill admiral.**


	43. Distance and Denial

**I was swept away by the response to the last chapter, thank you so much for the responses! This one probably ended a bit angstier than some of you would have expected (including me) but we'll... Obviously another pre-christmas chapter, still on time ;).**

 **The first chapter ever with a switch in perspective...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG.**

* * *

 _ **December 1803**_

 **Distance and Denial**

 **William Adama**

The following week was agony, there was no word from Laura, nothing. He couldn't quite make sense of it. She hadn't looked that upset, on the other hand he knew she was a great actress. And what had she meant with doing "something stupid"? Those were far too many questions for a practical man like him. He didn't like the not-knowing, the games women played for their amusement. But probably he had brought it upon himself by acting so foolishly. A sad old man he was indeed.

There was the possibility of contacting her, of course, but the Commander felt that this would be too forward.

At the same time, Kara seemed to become more and more acclimatised to high society, if she noticed Bill's distress, at least she never mentioned it. She also didn't mention any gossip involving Laura, one thing Bill was eternally grateful for. One Wednesday, as letter arrived containing an invitation to the New Year's Ball Lord and Lady Adar would host. When he casually mentioned it over supper, Kara only quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Papa, I was wondering when you would tell me. Mr Connoy and Mrs De Biers have already mentioned it. After the last ball I was sure we would be invited again. I am very much looking forward to it, so please let us go! It is not as if we have somewhere else to be anyway."

There was nothing to be said in denial and as much as Bill detested the thought of stiff celebrations, there would be some positive effects.

Firstly, Kara wouldn't be sulking but having a good time, even though there was always the danger of a scandal and her going wild in society. Secondly, it could become tolerable with enough alcohol. Thirdly, and his main reasoning, Laura could be there. It was even very likely that she would be there. At least he could see her then, judge her reaction and maybe they could talk out whatever had come in between them. Or he could make it worse. But that was a risk he would gladly take.

* * *

 **Laura Roslin**

She had wanted to contact Bill, really she had, but something had always held her back.

Maybe the fear of rejection, to find out that in the meantime her friend had realized what he had done and didn't want any thing to do with her anymore.

Maybe the panic that this simple kiss could lead to something bigger, something honest and real. She was not ready for totally honest and definitely not for real.

And he was dangerous, this one intimate caress of lips had showed her how addicting he could be, how quickly he was pulling her into his orbit. It was irrational and she had to reign in her turmultaneous feelings and slightly inappropriate thoughts first.

So she kept her distance, even though she had started to miss him far more quickly than her rational thoughts had anticipated. She didn't like the feeling of not being able to call at his place or to write a letter with some thoughts, it made her feel unsettled. Something was in disorder. It was only then that Laura realized that Bill (and the Adama family in general) had become part of her life. A somehow upsetting thought for a woman like her.

The invitation by Lord and Lady Adar didn't come unexpected - also there was no way she wouldn't go. She had nothing else to do on the day, she could use it to strengthen her connections and she could use some amusement.

If Bill was there - well she would deal with it in case it happened. No point in worrying about it now.

* * *

 **Just a short interlude - it will be Christmas next so get excited!**


	44. Christmas Eve

**I am so sorry all the updates are running late (again) but I had some big technical issues which caused the delay.**

 **I will try to do better this year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG**

 **Disclaimer 2: I am personally not a fan of fur coats and that industry in general but guys this is 1803!**

* * *

 _ **December 1803**_

 **Christmas Eve**

Theoretically Laura knew that Christmas time was meant to be a time of joy and celebrations, of parties and amusement. Sure, she had been to enough dinners and soirees lately, she felt as if she knew each and every person of the London society worth knowing (which might actually be true). Additionally, she had made the most out of the gatherings strategically, strengthening connections and building new ones. Yes, one might say she was in her prime. Whether people liked her or not, whether people admitted it or not, she was the most influential lady in London. Maybe not by station (after all she was not a "lady" by birth or marriage) but definitely by a combination of connection, fortune and intelligence.

However today she only felt melancholic, a deep profound sadness that she couldn't shake off. This was again one of the days when the house felt too big, when her thoughts were too loud, as if they were trying to suffocate her. Instead of the candles she saw the shadows on the walls and in her life. Most of them were self-made.

Of course it would have been possible to spend time with Isabelle, but that would already be the case on Christmas Day and she didn't want to intrude too much. After all, the Agathons were still their own family. So instead, Laura decided to go for a walk, to flee Roslin House and get some air.

"Where woulI you like to go Ma'am?" asked Mr Gaeta from his seat up on the carriage as she made her way over to enter.

"Surprise me!" she called out, probably sounding more exasperated than the poor man deserved. The whole day was already grating on her nerves.

Maya got in after her, politely bowing her head when her mistress acknowledged her with a small smile. Up they went, towards no-idea-where. It was cold in the carriage and Laura was grateful for the piles of blankets they could hide under. She just wished she had checked that the men outside on the carriage were alright as well! It must have fled her mind earlier. Nobody spoke, after the years together, her maid knew when not to disturb her and Laura was happy about the silence, only broken by the sound of the wheels on the uneven ground. She didn't even look outside but kept her eyes closed, trying to blend everything out. After about half an hour, they came to a stop.

"Where are we Ma'am?" Maya asked confused.

"I have absolutely no idea," was the only answer she got.

Laura opened her eyes and then pulled aside the curtains of the carriage. They had apparently stopped on a wide field that was covered with frost, like white stardust that had been shaken down from the heavens. A servant opened the door and held out a hand to help his lady outside. As soon as Laura felt the grass crunch beneath her feet she was happy she had forgone her slippers for more practical boots - getting ill now would be most unfortunate. Laura put on her hat, made of dark green wool and matching the coat. On the first look, the outfit seemed rather simple, because other than the golden patterns on the sleeves and on the collar, there weren't any adornments. On the second look however one would see how expensive the wool had been and how much love had gone into designing the details. She didn't need something flashy all the time. For showing of her wealth she had another outfit at home, an expensive blue thing with a white meerkat trimming.

"Ma'am, there are some nice paths around here you could walk, possibly to a little grove or to a lake. If you would wish I will accompany you," Felix Gaeta offered.

"No thank you, Maya and I will go alone," Laura decided, "but if you would point us into the right direction for going to the lake, that would be wonderful."

Ignoring the critical looks of her servants, he started to follow the path they had recommended, Maya on her heels. The ground was mostly even but partly slippery from the frost so the women had to pay attention to where they were setting their feet. It was quiet here, quiet besides the chirping of some angry blackbirds, fighting over something eatable. This serene calm reminded her of Hertfordshire, of home. Maybe she should spend the next Christmas there, a lot of people passed the holidays on their properties in the countryside. But Caprica Manor would probably feel even more empty and there was less distraction than in town. So whether leaving London at that time was really a good idea was questionable.

Finally they arrived at the lake, rather a pond actually, quite nicely situated with two willow trees partly hanging over it, looking sad without leaves, only skeletal hands left. But at least they are two, Laura thought to herself. A lonely willow would be even sadder.

The way back to the carriage and to the City went by without anything out of the ordinary happening. Even in her downcast mood Laura realized that Maya didn't look happy either - probably thinking about her own family. Or rather lack thereof. From what little the woman had told her, she had no siblings and her parents had died years ago in a fever. The Roslin household was her family now in a way, and therefore she had never requested leave to see some relation or other. Even though this was definitely an advantage for herself, Laura would have wished for Maya not be without parents and siblings. She knew from own experience how hard this was.

In the house, she chose the Jule Log that should be burned from the next day on. Not that sh believed in the protecting function, but she was a strong supporter of custom. Some things shouldn't get lost, no matter how times changed.

* * *

 **Random Regency fact: The Jule Log was chosen on Christmas Eve and then burned over the holidays, the fire supposed to keep the house from harm. It was custom to choose the log from the rests of the former year's log.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next: Christmas Day and everything that comes with it for Bill and Laura.**


	45. The Adama Christmas Day

**I am sorry it has been such a long time again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BSG!**

* * *

 _ **December 1803**_

 **The Adama Christmas Day**

 **Bill Adama**

Christmas Day was one of the days in year when Bill actually thought he might still miss Carolanne. At least a little. Or maybe he simply missed being with someone. Waking up next to someone, playing games with the children and sharing some kisses in the snow. Once again Bill questioned himself: Was that the reason he was attracted to Laura? Because she could fill that void? (And no man would deny that she was beautiful after all.)

On the other hand - he was barely awake and his thoughts were already drifting towards the red-haired woman with those incredible eyes. No way this was merely pragmatic reasoning. Or merely physical attraction. He felt a warmth towards her that he hadn't felt in years - if ever. This had to mean something. Something they should talk about. Soon. Before things got even more awkward between the two of them.

Slowly, he got out of bed to dress for the day. The breakfast he shared with Kara and Dee was a comparably sad affair, it was clear they were all worrying about Lee. Only a letter had arrived, telling them he was as fine as could be expected, unharmed and missing them. Well, mostly missing Dee, probably, Bill thought. Definitely not missing the arguments with his father. It was strange to see Kara in such a sad mood, the usual snarkiness gone. Maybe she was thinking about her mother, too? One couldn't say and Bill didn't want to pry. At least the ride they went on in the afternoon seemed to bring back her spirits, her eyes were sparkling more and there was more bounce in her steps than there had been only hours earlier.

Of course there was the other obligatory act on Christmas Day - going to church. Under normal circumstances, he saw no good reason for crowding in a little drafty building with a cross on top, singing songs he didn't like and praying to a God he had long ago stopped believing in. He only went some Sundays to please Kara and Dee, but all in all he rather endured people's talk about him being a heathen than Reverend Ronald's weekly Sunday service. At least there was a cheerful spirit on Christmas and he didn't feel particularly depressed when they left the Little building. Bill had hoped to be able to go home soon, but apparently all his neighbours who usually left him in peace had the desire to talk to him today.

Some chats were short and nice, only the necessary greetings, others turned out to be tedious when suddenly the topic of war came up.  
After about an hour, Kara started to become antsy next to him, maybe he should have sent her home earlier. On the other hand, they had come with (obviously) one carriage and he didn't feel the desire to walk all the way home.  
A man from the other end of Kensington approached them, luring Bill into another conversation that didn't seem to find an end. This man didn't even try to disguise the fact that not only did he love to boast with how well his small business was doing, he also deemed Dee inferior and couldn't understand why Bill had taken the coloured young woman with them into their own bench row in church. Bill had to take deep breaths to resist punching that man, he didn't want to cause that much of a scandal.

Finally they were free to go. It was already getting dark outside and frost was settling on the grass and the leaves. The three of them were silent on the way back and even in the house the mood had reached a low point again. Dee excused herself to prepare dinner while Bill and his daughter decided to pass the time by playing cards.

"You could have invited someone," Kara suddenly blurted out, "we could have had a little party here. Maybe with Mrs De Biers or Miss Six. Not the Tighs though."

Bill looked up from his cards, cringing internally at the thought of the high society people in his house on Christmas Day. This was a time for family, not for parties with individuals he considered strangers, the time for this came later until the 6th of January. He could have invited Saul and Ellen but truth be told, somehow he hadn't felt like doing it.

"You could even have invited your precious Ms Roslin," his daughter argued then, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that, why her?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"You would have given these Kensigton people something to talk about. Also, we could play Bridge now. And you like her. Surprisingly enough, I like her, too. She is quite tolerable for a women her age and her position."

"I am sure she has other plans for today Kara," he chastised her, not wanting to talk about the topic any further, "she knows enough people in London to be busy for the whole Christmas time for sure."

"Well, if you say so." The woman put down some Cards. "Can we invite the Agathons some time? I had a letter from Violet."

"Really?" Bill was surprised, he hadn't noticed any post coming during the last few days but was happy that Kara wanted to socialize with the Agathon daughter again.  
"Yes, surely we can invite her after Christmas."

"Please invite her brothers as well, I haven't seen them for a time."

"Alright we -" he was interrupted by Dee announcing that dinner had been served.

Bill nodded to himself, maybe Kara was finally coming to her senses.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
Stay safe and healthy, wherever you are living!  
**


End file.
